HEARTLESS
by 72 tabatha
Summary: She had a crush for 4 yrs and a dream to become fashions next big designer but something happens on the way to heaven. The school playboy meets the schools nobody. “He’s blue blood to him you are a peasant.” said Yura. Sesshomaru x Kagura story.
1. MATCHMAKER

_**She has had a crush for 4 yrs and a dream to become fashions next big designer but something happens on the way to heaven. The school playboy meets the schools nobody. "He's blue blood; to him you are a peasant."—Yura. **_

**_...Story created by Tabatha and beta/co-written by Midnight Unicorn._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any character created by Rumiko Takahashi nor am I making any money off this._**

**_Hello every one this is my first fiction so go easy with the flames, I am not a writer just a fan who had an idea. So enjoy._**

"SPOKEN WORDS**_"_**

'**_THOUGHT'_**

**_...HEARTLESS_**

He strutted in with two of his friends, giving the room the once over. They took a seat in one of the empty booths. They made an odd trio; Sesshoumaru was drop dead gorgeous, with golden eyes and unusual silver blond hair; he was tall, graceful, and not overtly muscular; there was something almost suffocating-ly masculine about him, that sexual confidence that drew all the girls school to him. It didn't hurt that his family was very well off.

His two friends, Jaken and Kouga, came from money too, but where Sesshoumaru was moonlight his friend Kouga was midnight, with dark, piercing sapphire eyes, swarthy skin and a smirk that was practically wolfish, tall though not as tall as Sesshoumaru, and a body that was down right sinful. Then there was Jaken, short and frog-like in his look; all the money in the world couldn't help bad genes.

"Hey Sesshoumaru; isn't that the chick that left with you the other night at Ruichi's party?"

Turning to look where Jaken indicated, noticing the blonde from a few nights ago sitting with a group of her friends. "Man, she's hot," sighed his vertically challenged friend

"She's also boring, in and out of bed," replied Sesshoumaru, dismissing any thought of the vapidly pretty blonde.

Jaken stared at Sesshoumaru and shook is head. "Your standards are way too high, man."

Sesshoumaru smirked at his friends. "I demand perfection. Hazards of a rich guy I suppose."

"Eh, Sesshoumaru, I think Jaken is right; something that looks like that could never be boring." argued Kouga, looking the blonde over.

"It wasn't like I was going to make her my girlfriend; she threw herself at me, and that is only so interesting." grumbled Sesshoumaru, turning his attention to the menu.

"I wish a woman like that would throw herself at me," murmured Jaken dreamily, "OUCH! Why'd you hit me?" he demanded, rubbing the back of his head and glowering at Kouga.

"Stop daydreaming you little frog." Kouga suggested cynically, rolling his eyes.

"Hey I'm not a frog you…you...wolf."

Kouga looked at Jaken with his sharp azure eyes and gave a sardonic smirk.

"So Sesshoumaru, was she really boring in bed?" asked Jaken.

Sesshoumaru gave him a bored look.

"Come on Sesshoumaru; give us some juicy detail!" pleaded Kouga. "Did she just lay there or what?"

"She was no different from any other bitch that throws herself at me…entertaining for a few minutes but once I made her cum the third time I got bored; plus her nails were killing my back and I think I lost some hearing in my left ear."

"Ha-ha. So the bitch is a screamer?" Kouga clarified. "Mm hm…I like a screamer. Hey, _you _won't_ mind if I _fuck her_?" _

"Please, be my guest," offered Sesshoumaru carelessly. "Take her off my hands."

"Wha—wha—WHAT? Are you kidding Sesshoumaru?" exclaimed Jaken "She's fucking hot; you better keep her."

"Are you kidding; the Ice Prince with a steady girl? Never!" snickered Kouga "plus _you know who_ would make his life hell" he referred to Sesshomaru sometimes girlfriend Akane."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," they laugh, but Sesshoumaru remains silent.

"Hey, Jaken; you can have her after I'm done, okay?" Kouga teased.

This time Sesshoumaru did chuckle.

Jaken sat there looking sheepish and disgruntled. "Ha-ha; not funny."

** > >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>> >**

In the booth, right behind them sat a girl that had never been noticed by them, though they had three classes together this year. Kagura removed her glasses and pinched her nose.

'**_Some girls have all the luck.'_** She could feel a headache coming on. **_'Maybe I should loosen my bun…?'_ **

She always felt that way whenever she saw him with another girl. **_'He is a playboy and I am just a no-body. Who am I kidding? I am no where near their league.' _**

Kagura was not rich but she was smart enough to get a partially paid scholarship to Kadokawa Matsumoto Private Academy one of Tokyo's leading high schools **w**hose attendance bo**a**sted of Tokyo's oldest and most influential families.

'_**We are all seniors this year, two more months until graduation and then what? Sesshoumaru will move on to a prestigious University and the family business and me? I'm still working on getting to Paris, to study fashion if only my brothers could earn the rest of the money I need I would be able get there and maybe become a famous fashion designer. Half of these people, including Sesshoumaru, may look down on people like me but I will make it and make it big. One day these same people will be dying to wear my designs,'** _thought Kagura with a savage smirk.

"You're going to be late for class if you keep this up you know," the teasing voice announced the arrival of her best friend Yura who sat on the opposite side of the booth, facing the trio of boys. Kagura rolled her eyes pushing her glasses back on.

"Hey, Yura; what's up?" Leaning over the table Yura whispered so that only Kagura could hear her.

"Day dreaming of the Ice Prince again? And here he is sitting right behind you, ahem. Why don't you turn around and whisper in his—"

"Yura we're going to be late to class," interrupted Kagura, rising. "Let's go."

Yura smiled while getting up. "Oka-a-ay, but now is your chance to—"

"I said let's go," Kagura cut her off forcefully, grabbing her bag and drink.

"Hey, Yura!"

"Oh! Hi Kouga!" Yura greeted, grabbing Kagura's arm and stopping her from leaving.

"Hey, I'm having a party this weekend and wanted to invite you and, ahem, your friend…that redhead chick."

"Oh, you want me to invite Ayame to your party, do you?" Yura smirked.

Kouga gave her a wolfish grin. "Yeah, and tell her to wear something sexy!"

"Well! How rude of you! My friend Kagura would like to go too!" she admonished.

"Not really, I much rather…" Kagura tried to deflect attention before being cut-off by Yura.

"Oh hush! Kagura don't be such a prude." Kagura glared at her friend.

"I guess she can come too," said Kouga, looking Kagura up and down and then dismissing her. "After all, Jaken will need a date."

"Hey! That's not funny!" snapped Jaken.

Kagura was furious. "Why you over privileged brat." Before Kouga could say anything he received a shower in the face from a combination of coke and ice.

"Why you little bitch …what the fuck was that for?" demanded Kouga leaping to his feet before Yura pushed him back into his seat and began cleaning his face with a handful of napkins.

"Oh! Kouga, she didn't mean it!" assured Yura, using her best bimbo act, shooting a glare at her best friend.

"Yes I di—ouch!" Kagura massaged her arm where Yura had pinched her.

"Like I said, she didn't mean it, but what girl in her right mind would want Jaken as a date?"

"Why you—"Jaken began angrily.

"You hush!" Yura ordered, looking at Jaken out of the corner of her eyes.

Yura leaned closer to Kouga providing him with a good view of her ample bosom and whispered to him. "She felt insulted; Kagura is kind of…hot headed…" then she whispered "something to do with this being that time of the month." Yura grinned.

"Well, she should know her place," growled Kouga in a low tone, looking at the proffered bust.

"Kouga, please let this go and I'll make sure Ayame comes with us to the party, ok?" Yura requested, making small circles on his chest.

"Keh! Just keep her away from me," he retorted, frowning and crossing his arms after Yura moved away from him.

"Later boys; let's go Kagura," said Yura, only now acknowledging the other two. She left them, tugging Kagura along behind her.

"What's with that four eyed psycho?" Jaken demanded. "I can't believe you would try to set me up with that…that witch!"

"Chill out, man; I was doing you a favor!" Kouga snapped at his friend.

"Favor? You're crazy! That witch is ugly!" exclaimed a red-face Jaken.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at this comment. **_'Beggars can't be choosy.' _**He thought.

"She wasn't that bad; take away the glasses and loosen that ridiculous bun from her head she might be passable…" he smirked. "You don't have to look at her face if you're doing it doggy style, anyway." Sesshoumaru remarked, looking at his friends. Both of them blinked at him before agreeing with his observation.

"Are you guys ready to order?" asked the waitress.

** > >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>> >**

THANK YOU for reviewing our story---Tabi


	2. GIRL TALK

THANK YOU for reviewing my story---Tabi

CHAPTER 2

o-o-o-o

"I can't believe you did that" Yura pulled her friend out the coffee shop; they started walking to class.

"Well that snotty son of a bitch has no right to insult me" hiss Kagura her red eyes flashing with anger.

"Oh never mind Kouga he can be such an asshole sometimes, but don't you see this is your chance to get with the ice prince before school ends" said Yura dismissing what happened at the coffee shop.

"His name is Sesshomaru not ice pri--" said Kagura before being interrupted by Yura.

"Oh whatever!" said Yura waving her hands "Really I don't see what it is you see in that ice box anyway and the way he treats woman is down right disgraceful but you seem not to mind this about him."

Yura looked at her friend "Be warned all we are to him and his friends are sexual toys to use and then discard or even trade!"

"Can you believe that they trade women!" with a disgusted look on her face she continues "And those bimbos act like it's an honor to sleep with him… well him and Kouga anyway... Jaken… I don't want to even think of that… gross..." said Yura shaking her head to get rid of the image.

"If he finds the right woman he will change" Kagura said

"A leopard doesn't change his spot" said Yura sadly.

"And yet you want to set me up with him?" whispered Kagura.

"This goes against my principals but I believe in a woman getting what she wants even if is not good for her…and… well… he is your crush and I want to see you happy even dough I don't think it will last because he's such a dog." She said with a serious look on her face.

"Plus you're still a virgin and with his vast experience I'm sure he will make sure you enjoy it."

"You do want to lose your virginity before you go abroad don't you?" asked Yura.

"I… don't really know" said Kagura.

"If your going to do it, you should be with someone you have feelings for right?" asked Yura.

"That would make sense" said Kagura with a blush.

"He might be a Rake but he enjoys making his bed partner experience what the French call Le Petit Mort... arrogant isn't he?" smirked Yura.

Kagura cheeks started to turn red she remember what she over heard in the coffee shop

'_**Once I made her cum the third time'**_

"So are you" Kagura told her friend.

"What?" said Yura misunderstanding her friend.

"You're a virgin too!" she told her friend.

"Yes but this is not about me" said Yura rolling her eyes.

Grabbing her friends hand and forcing Kagura to stop and give her full attention. "Kagura I don't want to see you hurt but I know how much you love that canine… please let me finish." continued Yura "maybe that's what you need to open your eyes when it comes to him. Lets be serious he doesn't even know you or what your all about! He doesn't know about your dreams of becoming a fashion designer, how hard you had to work to be at this academy. He's blue blood; to him you are a peasant. Look! If you must… give him your virginity but don't think he's going to fall for you. Play him! Get what you want from him then move on, no regrets." finished Yura.

'**_But I love him'_** thought Kagura.

"Let's go or we'll be late" said Yura walking away from Kagura seeing her friends' unspoken words in her eyes.

o-o-o-o-o- Later that evening

"Are you going to need a ride after work?" Yura asked her friend.

"No, my brother is going to pick me up tonight" said Kagura looking out the passenger side window.

Kagura turned and looked at her friend "Yura why don't you like Sesshomaru?"

Yura looked at her with a frown "What do you mean? I don't hate him."

Kagura looked out the window again "I notice that you never speak to him or acknowledge him when you speak to Kouga."

"…………."

"Well" urged Kagura.

"I don't hate him, I hate what he does to women" Yura looked at her friend "I hate how he makes you feel, but you can't blame him I guess, he knows nothing about your feelings for him." Yura wrinkled her nose and continued "also I don't care for his superiority complex; the man thinks he's the king of Tokyo! And there's the Akane thing."

"Who's Akane?" asked Kagura looking at her.

"She's your typical snooty heiress, whose Sesshomaru's type. She's like the female version of him." Waving her hand Yura said "never mind her she's in Switzerland learning how to be snottier."

Kagura sigh "Maybe your right I need to get over my crush and move on." She laughed

"Yura what ever made me think that I could be one of you!"

"Kagura I never cared about your blood line or financial status I'm your friend because I like who you are, your real, not fake like these so called heiresses, plus your going to be in demand soon" Yura told her friend smiling "Kagura Kazan is going to be come a household name one day."

"This coming from the heiress to one of Japan's biggest cosmetic companies" Kagura laughed

"I know talent when I see it"

"Now you're Cleo?" said Kagura using a fake Jamaican accent. "Call me no!"

Both girls laugh at the joke.

"I think is time for your debut! We will wear Kazan Fashion to Kouga's party" said her friend. "And you most look stunning if you're going to put a leach on that two legged canine."

Kagura smirked "Remember Ayame most be the sexy one"

"Whatever! Ayame won't mind helping, plus she hates Kouga" said Yura with an evil look on her face. "This is going to be perfect!"

"Well time to go to work at the country club… got to rub shoulders with the blue bloods." Kagura said opening her door.

Yura rolled her eyes. "See you tomorrow?"

"I'll call you" said Kagura closing the passenger side door.

o-o-o-o-o

"Sesshy, can you take Souta and me to the Festival Fair tomorrow?" ask his ten year old sister Rin.

Sessh looked across the table at his sister and was about to answer when his "little" brother interrupted his answer.

"I'll take you Rin!" said InuYasha eagerly **_'hopefully his sister Kagome will tag along with us.' _**He thought with a smile.

Sesshomaru glared at his brother and was about to slap the back of his head for interfering. When his mother called his name "Sesshomaru Tashiotaka don't even think about it!" Sessh blinked and looked at his mother.

"What?" said Sessh with an innocent look on his face.

'**_She always takes the side of the little mutt'._** He thought.

His mom just glared at him then turned her attention to her husband "Toga honey you won't believe who I ran into today while shopping!"

Her husband looked up from his business paper and asked "Who?"

"Akane Omode" she said.

Sesshomaru who was on the verge of drinking some wine started choking on it.


	3. TEMPER TANTRUM

CHAPTER 3

o-o-o-o-o

"Kagura you got the Tashiotaka table tonight" said her supervisor "Table 15 party of five"

"Ok" she said putting her nametag on. It read Ms Onigumo.

She headed towards table 15.

o-o-o-o-o

"So your Sesshomaru friend Kouga?" ask the pretty blond

"In the flesh, baby" Kouga replied with a smile on his face.

They where in the mall and Kouga **_"accidentally"_** bumped into her, "and you are?' asked Kouga.

The pretty blond smiled and replied "Yumi."

'**_I bet you are'_** said Kouga to himself.

"So what brings you to a place like this?" ask Kouga looking her up and down.

'**_Hello tits and ass.'_** He mentally leered.

Yumi frowned at him not liking the look in his eyes and replied. "Shopping?... This is a _mall_ you know"

'**_What a moron!' _**she thought.

Kouga rolled his eyes** _'Duh, you dumb broad.'_**

"I know that but you're all alone, a pretty girl like you should not be allowed to roam these establishments without a proper escort." said Kouga offering her his harm. "I will escort my fair lady about this place"

Yumi smiled and gave him her hand "How gallant of you sir."

o-o-o-o-o

"After he said that she threw her drink right in his face" laughed Yura.

"I wish I was there to see the pompous ass face when she did that" joined Ayame.

"Then he told me to make sure you wore something sexy!" Yura said making her voice deeper to imitate Kouga. Ayame rolled her eyes to what her friend told her.

"I don't know why that boy is so fascinated with me" she wondered out loud.

"Is the red hair!" said Yura.

"You think?" she said while running her fingers threw her hair her; green eyes filled with laughter.

"Here I thought it was my perky breast" she said pushing her breast forward with her hands "and my succulent ass" turning to show her butt, she gave Yura a wicked smiled then she slapped her ass cheek.

Yura shook her head "Now if I could get Sesshomaru to feel the same about Kagura, the way Kouga feels about you, life would be perfect."

o-o-o-o-o

InuYasha couldn't help himself this was his chance to get back at his brother; he got up and started slapping his brother on his back really hard.

"Oh Sesshy are you ok?" he said with fake concern. His brother started to get his breath back when InuYasha smile evilly and said "Sessh isn't she your fiancée?"

This made Sessh brake in to more coughing.

And that's how Kagura met the Tashiotaka clan.

o-o-o-o-o

"Good evening, I'm Ms Onigumo I'll be your waitress for the evening." Said Kagura adjusting her glasses, looking at Sesshomaru she asked "Sir are you ok?"

Sessh was embarrassed that someone outside his family witnessed his coughing fit; he rudely replied "No!"

Kagura felt like a fool for asking.

Toga send his son an angry looked then turn to the waitress "Ms don't mind him… honey are you ready to order? He asked his wife.

She took their orders then she turn to Sesshomaru to take his "Sir?"

Sesshomaru ignored her and asked his sister "Rin you had the steak Portobello last time, how was it?"

Kagura felt like hitting him with the menus. **_'Why you… snotty son of a bitch!'_**

Instead she picked up the glass of wine on the table and poured the red liquid over his** _'oh so gorgeous'_ **head of hair, turning it pink.

Sessh mother was close to fainting.

Rin giggled.

InuYasha spit out the soda he was drinking in surprise right on his brothers face.

His father looked at her with found respect then turned to his son and said "Hot tempered isn't she?"

Sesshy ignored his father and stood up, amber eyes blazing and angrily called for her manager never taking his eyes of her face he spat "I will get you fired… you worthless peasant bitch!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

This is a short one.

Thank you all that read & reviewed my story.

This story only has InuYasha characters in it. I just used the name Akane.

Any suggestions? ------------Tabi.


	4. ICE CREAM

CHAPTER 4

_**Previously on Heartless**_

"Good evening, I'm Ms Onigumo I'll be your waitress for the evening." Said Kagura adjusting her glasses, looking at Sesshomaru she asked "Sir are you ok?"

Sessh was embarrassed that someone outside his family witnessed his coughing fit; he rudely replied "No!"

Kagura felt like a fool for asking.

Toga send his son an angry looked then turn to the waitress "Ms don't mind him… honey are you ready to order? He asked his wife.

She took their orders then she turn to Sesshomaru to take his "Sir?"

Sesshomaru ignored her and asked his sister "Rin you had the Steak Portobello last time, how was it?"

Kagura felt like hitting him with the menus. **_'Why you… snotty son of a bitch!'_**

Instead she picked up the glass of wine on the table and poured the red liquid over his** _'oh so gorgeous'_ **head of hair, turning it pink.

Sessh mother was close to fainting.

Rin giggled.

InuYasha spit out the soda he was drinking in surprise right on his brothers face.

His father looked at her with found respect then turned to his son and said "Hot tempered isn't she?"

Sesshy ignored his father and stood up, amber eyes blazing and angrily called for her manager never taking his eyes of her face he spat "I will get you fired… you worthless peasant bitch!"

o-o-o

"Hey woman, are you going to take my order or stare at my glass of wine all night?" said a cold voice bringing Kagura out of her daydream to the present.

Kagura blinked and look at him "My apologies sir" she said blushing fixing her glasses.

"I want the Steak Portobello" said his emotionalist voice.

"Would that be the kid's meal?" ask Kagura as if she was talking to a five year old knowing damn well what he wanted.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her remark **_'Is this wench making fun of me?'_**

Rin giggled.

"I want the 16 oz steak medium rear." He demanded.

Then arrogantly taping his finger on his wine glass and with an air of superiority he said "Bring me more wine and don't take all day."

Kagura narrowed her red eyes at him, took up the menus and headed back to the kitchen before she did something she would later regret.

'_**Yura is right about him what an ass!"**_

"Now son was all that really necessary?" said his mom with some censure in her voice.

"That was rude, the pretty lady likes you Sesshy" said Rin looking at her brother.

They all looked at Rin after she said this.

"Rin stop teasing your brother, you know how he gets" said her mom.

'**_Keh, he sure doesn't get it from me.'_** thought Toga looking at the younger version of himself with a frown.

o-o-o-o-o

"Hey Sessh doesn't she go to our school?" ask InuYasha looking at Kagura's retreating form.

"Yes" replied Sessh taking his eyes off his little sister.

"Why is she working here?" InuYasha wondered out loud.

"Because you dumb ass she's a peasant!" whispered a smirking Sesshomaru

InuYasha blinked at him.

Sessh rolled his eyes "she a charity case! She got a scholarship to our school"

He made **_scholarship_** sound like a dirty word.

"Good for her" said InuYasha reaching for the last bread stick.

"You got a tendency for always picking up strays." sneer his brother grabbing the bread stick before InuYasha.

"And you got a tendency to act like an effeminate jackass!" InuYasha shoot back.

"I sometimes wonder about your bloodlines InuYasha" said Sessh looking down his nose at him. Running his fingers threw his hair he whispered "If we didn't share the Tashio traits I would think that mother had an affair with the garbage man!"

"Mom Sesshy called me a bastard" said InuYasha innocently.

"Why you mutt!" said Sessh while grabbing for his brothers neck.

"Sesshomaru that's enough!" his father said angrily "I will not put up with any more of your crap young man!"

"Toga honey not in public" said his wife.

"Then tell your son to stop behaving like a peasant and act like he's got some breeding in him." Said his father giving his son a looked that said **_'I heard what you said about that girl and my wife you ass.' _**

Sesshomaru turned red from embarrassment putting his head down he said "I apologize for my behavior sir." Sessh respected his father and hated to make him angry.

"Keh!" InuYasha smirked.

"You too young man!" said his mom glaring at her younger son.

"Oh good here comes the food!" said Rin.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Did Akane say how long she was going to be in town?" ask Toga.

"Not really but knowing her it may not be long".

"Good" said Rin.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his sister.

"I don't like her" said Rin sticking her tongue out at her big brother.

Toga looked at his oldest son and wondered what it was he saw in such a superficial girl. His son was quite the ladies man and Akane had her share of paramours, neither cared that the other slept around when they were countries apart. Toga hoped that it would have ended when she left for Switzerland but some how they got together every time she came home on vacation from school.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Kagura stood out side waiting for her brother Naraku who was late. Sesshomaru sat in his Ferrari looking at her. He glared at her; **_'he was piss that his father reprimanded him about calling her a "peasant" but that's what the bitch was.'_**

'_**Then his father had the nerve to leave a $100.00 tip for her, just to spite me!'**_

'**_Yura got her thinking she's one of us, is time someone put her in her place.'_** an evil look came to his other wise expressionless face and he smiled. (Sesshomaru never smiles, expect when he's with Rin). "This Sesshomaru will put you in your place wench!" he said with a cold voice.

Kagura felt a chill as she walked to the pay phone next to the building to call her brother.

"Hello" male voice answered

"Muso! Where is Naraku? He was supposed to pick me up tonight!"

"Kagura, the car wouldn't start he called your job earlier to let you know. Didn't you get his message?

"No"

"If you wait a while I'll call my friend—"

"Don't worry about it I'll walk to the bus stop." Said Kagura

"Ohm ok, hey be careful sis." Said her brother

"Yeah, yeah. See you in a while." said Kagura dismissing him.

Kagura started walking to the bus stop about a half a mile away.

Sessh started his car and followed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"We need to get a new car" said Kagura to herself. She was tired; it had been a long night. She looked at her watch 9:34pm, I guess I can make the 10:00pm bus. She picked up her pace. Remembering the night's fiasco, she felt foolish for liking that arrogant boy! **_'Well his family was nice and his dad did leave me a $100 dollar tip.'_**

'**_Well at least I don't have to go to school tomorrow.'_** She thought. **_'I can work on arranging my designs for this party Yura is forcing me to go to.'_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

'**_I guess is time to use the Tashiotaka charm to set my plan in motion'_** he looked at himself in the rearview mirror and smirked, then he pulled along side her in his Ferrari.

Kagura was surprised when a red Ferrari pulled along side her and the tinted window rolled down "Hey miss, is kind of late to be walking around alone." The driver said.

Kagura recognized the voices owner; she ignored him and walked faster.

"Hey miss did you ear me?" he said louder. Kagura kept walking and answered "I'm fine." Sesshomaru pulled ahead of her and stopped his car next to the sidewalk and got out.

"Your not going to make it easy for me are you Kagura?" He asked her.

"Excuse me?" Kagura stopped and frowned at him.

"Look I'm sorry ok! I was rude to you at dinner; I was mad at my brother and took it out on the wrong person." He extended his hand for a hand shake "truce" he said innocently.

She looked at his hand **_'don't shake his hand'_** said a voice in the back of her head.

She gave him her hand hesitantly **_'his hand is so warm and strong'_** she wondered how they would feel caressing her.

She blinked at him and pulled her hand away blushing and started walking to the bus stop fixing her glasses on her face.

'**_She's blushing, how interesting' _**he thought. In his jaded sophisticated world, the heiresses that he slept with never blushed.

'**_She's so naïve this is going to by easier than I thought.'_**

"Hey! Wait!" grabbing her arm he said "please let me give you a ride home."

"Look! I'm going to miss my bus, if you don--" she started before he stop her.

"I'm not taking no for an answer!" he said without emotion then he smiled.

Kagura felt a chill down her spine. His smile never reached his eyes. "Truce remember?" he guided her to the passenger side of his car and opened the door for her "sit."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

There was a tense silent in the car wish was broken when Sessh turned on the radio.

Kagura made sure that she kept her attention out the window watching the lights of Tokyo city as he merged them onto the highway. Sesshomaru smirk "so are you going to give me directions to your place or are we going to spend the rest of the night driving around?"

"3509 Goyama Ave, if you get on the 65 I'll guide you"

"All I needed was an address, my GPS will do the rest" Kagura watched him as he spoke her directions to the GPS.

'**_He's a very handsome guy'_** thought Kagura **_'Yes he is so are you going to ask him out? This is your chance while you're in his car. Are you crazy? No, what do you have to lose? All he can say is no, right?'_**

"So do I have something on my face?" Sesshomaru said shaking Kagura out of her thoughts.

"Uhm no… I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare" she said quickly turning her head to look out the window **_'stupid girl why are you staring at him like that.'_**

"Most people would have some kind of conversation while being driven home." He said then he looked at her. Kagura didn't know what to say. "Let's see if I can help you. They would be so impress with this car that they would ask questions about it." He waited for her to say something. "Not impress ah? Ok. Maybe they would ask me about my test results from today's accounting test we both took. No? What abou--"

"Do you like ice cream?" she interrupted.

"Pardon me?"

"I said do you like ice cream?" she said looking at him.

He glanced at her "Yes"

"There is an ice cream shop not far from my home, don't worry you have to pass by it to get to my street so it wont be out of the way." She smiled at him "So are you game?"

"Sure" he said

"Good so why don't you stop driving this car like it's a school bus and show me what this Ferrari can do and then I might be impressed enough to ask you questions about it." She said with sauciness. She reached over to the radio and turned up the volume.

No, no, no, no, don't mess with my heart  
No, no, no, no, don't mess with my heart

I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby, in love, baby

Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
'Cuz you know you got me by a string, baby  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
'Cuz you know you got me by a string, baby………………..

Sesshomaru looked over at her, raised an eyebrow and thought **_'bold little peasant wench.'_** "If you say" he stepped on the gas.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"No one is going to steal you car you know so stop looking out the window at it" she said snapping Sessh out of his day dream.

"Pardon me, is not that… I was thinking about something else." He said in a bored voice.

"So your ice cream was that bad?" She asked.

"No. this ice cream was delicious, reminds me of Germany."

"Never been there so I can't compare, look its getting late so if you want to go you can leave, I can walk home from here." She said with a little heat in here voice.

"No. I told you I was taking you home and I am." Sessh gave her a cold look.

"Well let's go" Kagura said standing up.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Where the hell is she?" Muso asked his brother Naraku.

"You know your sister" said Naraku

"I should have went and got her" insisted Muso.

Naraku rolled his eyes at his younger brother "Look your not a cop yet so calm down she will be here soon maybe she's with her friend Yura."

"I don't like that girl and I don't think Ura should be hanging out with her either." Muso said getting angry.

"Hey what did Yura do to you? She's a nice girl, what's with you bro? She's hot too!" said Naraku knowing this would piss his brother off.

Muso headed out the door "Fuck you Raku! I'm going to look for Ura."

Naraku laughs "Oh little brother you got it bad for that girl you just don't know it yet."

Naraku went after him "Hey bro what you gonna do put out an APB out on her? Since you started going to the police academy you take life to seriously."

"Look Naraku maybe you are the one that needs to take life mo--"

Muso was interrupted by a Ferrari driving up the drive way. He and Naraku moved out of the way. "What the hell?" said Naraku.

"Oh great, this is all I need" said Kagura "Look thanks for the ride" she reach to open the door Sessh stopped her "Who are they?"

"My brothers" said Kagura "look I better go before they get mad"

"Why would they get mad? I'm just bringing you home." Sessh said while sizing up her brothers.

"They're over protective."

Sesshomaru got out of the car and walk to the other side to open her door "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I'm taking you to the door of course" he said looking down at her.

"No need for that really" Kagura told him nervously

"I insist"

"Ura you got some explaining to do" said Naraku

"Who's this guy?" asked Muso looking Sessh up and down then at his car.

"He's a classmate giving me a ride home" said Kagura

"From work?" asked Muso suspiciously.

"Yes his family ate dinner at the club he saw me heading to the bus stop and offered me a ride that's all." Kagura made sure she left out the **_'he was really rude to me big bothers.'_** She didn't want her brothers beating up the son of one of the richest men in Japan.

"So what took you so long to get home?" asked Naraku

"We stop for ice cream" Sesshomaru answered be for Kagura could. "Do you guys mind? I told your sister that I would see her to the door." Sessh grabbed Kagura's arm and guided her to the front door.

Muso was about to grab Sessh when Naraku stopped him shaking his head he told his brother "let it go."

"You're either crazy or your one of the most arrogant men in Tokyo" Kagura told him.

Sessh smiled at her this time the smile reached his eyes. Kagura felt like all the air was taken out of her lungs **_'I'm in love with you.'_**

"Good night Kagura" he said in a low voice.

"Good night Sesshomaru" she replied.

Sesshomaru headed back to his car passing the Onigumo brothers with a smirk on his face he said "Good night fellas."

"Stay away from my sister rich boy" said Muso.

Sesshomaru stopped without turning he said "Maybe you should tell your sister to stay away from me!"

With that said he got in his car a drove off towards the one thing that had his mind occupied most of the night.

o-o-o-o-o

Well I'm not too happy with this chapter but felt I had to put some thing out. Thank you all who have reviewed this story good and bad. Guys I'm not a writer so bear with me on something's. Again I'm open to suggestions and help too.

Love Ya


	5. BAD BOYS AT PLAY

**CHAPTER 5**

_**Warning this chapter contains a lemon. **_

o-o-o-o-o-o

He parked the Ferrari across the street from her house and jumped the fence. He walked towards the back of the house. He was greeted by a small poodle. Taking a treat from his pocket he gave it to the dog "Hello Echi." Echi took his pay off and headed towards the pool house. Sessh looked up at the open window and started climbing the tree next to it. **_'I'm getting to old for this'_** he thought. Once he reached the branch near the window he entered her room.

"What took you so long?" said a seductive voice from the bed.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Why didn't you call and tell me you where back in Japan?" he said removing his shirt.

"Imagine my surprise when mother mention it at dinner tonight." He continued removing his shoes and pants.

She sat up and looked at him hungrily admiring his athletic body "I've only been back for three days." she licked her lips pulling her long brown hair off her face. "You got some nerve taking your clothes off! Do you think I'm just going to jump in bed with you?" she said haughtily her green eyes flashing.

He pulled the covers off her and found her naked he got in bed straddling her "No, **_I_** was hoping to jump in **_your_** bed with **_you!_**" he whispered, placing his middle finger in her mouth for her to suck. With his other hand he cares her breast.

"Mmmm….. Oh! I missed you!" she moaned.

"Did you?" he said with no feeling. He removed his finger and leaning towards her replaced them with his lips.

He kissed her hungrily his lips warm and firm against her lips his hands moved behind her waist and lower to bring her against him. She felt his growing hardness against her belly and she pressed closer to it. Sesshomaru moaned in appreciation against her lips.

Akane moved her hand between their bodies and found his hardness circling her hands around it and squeezing slightly. This made Sesshomaru pull his lips away from her mouth "Fuck Akane that feels good."

"I aim to please" she said.

Sesshomaru moved from her lips and placed small kisses on her neck moving lower to suck on a nipple. He was stop by Akane pulling on his hair, he looked at her with heavy lids "What?" he asked her.

"I don't need the foreplay I want you in me now!" she said in a needy voice.

Sesshomaru wanted to go slow, but he knew she wanted it hard and fast. Sessh reached over to the night stand and opened the drawer reaching for the box of condoms he insisted she keep in her drawer; grabbing one out of the box he gave it to her to put it on him. Akane gave him a wicked look and opened the packet and making an O with her mouth placed the condom in her mouth and motioned for him to move forward Sesshomaru complied she grabbed his ass and placing her mouth on the tip of his hardness and slowly deep throated him while using her teeth to roll the condom on him.

"Ah…ohm" moaned Sessh grabbing her head and thrusting further in to her mouth.

Akane pulled her head away from him "Fuck me" she said breathlessly.

Sesshomaru moved down and grabbing both her legs placing them on his shoulders lifting her ass of the mattress he entered her with one swift thrust placing his hands on either side of her.

"Oh god…YES!" cried Akane as Sesshomaru moved in and out of her.

"Mm uhm"

"Ah..uh"

"Is this… what… you… wanted?" asked Sessh keeping a ruthless pace.

"Fuck… yes!" said Akane moving her head from side to side reaching for his arms.

Sessh closed his eyes and bared his teeth concentrating "ah…ah…huf..huf"

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Kagura you can't stay in the shower all night!" shouted her bother Muso.

"If you don't want to be grounded you better come out of there!" second Naraku.

Kagura looked at herself in the mirror **_'why did he do that?...why didn't he just drop me of at the end of the drive way and leave?'_** after pondering this thought she headed towards the door "Well now I got to survive the Spanish Inquisition known as Muso and Naraku." Kagura opened the bathroom door and was immediately seized on each arm by her bothers and taken to the living room sofa where she was seated not too gently by her brothers.

"Look is late its almost midnight, can we talk about this tomorrow?" Kagura whined.

"Why the hell did that asshole bring you home?" shouted Muso.

"Who the hell is that prick?" asked Naraku.

"Shhh, your going to wake Kanna!" said Kagura.

"Well?" ask Naraku lowering his voice.

"Look he is just a classmate who gave me a ride home nothing else. If it makes you feel better he's never spoken to me until tonight." Said Kagura then she frowned.

"Why? Does he think he's better than you or something?" asked Muso getting angry.

Ignoring her brother she said more to herself "I didn't even know he knew my name."

"So the bastard thinks he's too good for our sister!" stated Naraku.

"I should have decked him!" said Muso hitting his right fist on his left palm.

"Are you nuts? he's the son of one of the riches men in Japan" said Kagura standing up.

"Who is he?" asked Muso.

"He's the son of Toga Tashiotaka." said Kagura taking her glasses off to rub her eyes.

"Wow sis… moving up in the world are we!" snickered Naraku.

"What the hell are you talking about Raku?" said Muso turning on his brother "Your acting like you want her to date that asshole."

"Well I wouldn't mind going to some of the clubs he's a member of, if Kagura dated him…"

"Shut up! Raku" both Kagura and Muso shouted.

Naraku looked sheepishly at his siblings. "Look you two are making a big deal out of nothing ok." said Kagura putting her glasses back on.

"I want you to stay away from him" said Muso.

"Don't worry we might go to the same school but we don't have the same friends something to do with my blood not being blue enough or something, I would have to ask Yura she can explain it better."

"Stay away from her too"

Naraku smirked at his brother.

Kagura frowned at her brother "why? She's my best friend."

"I don't like that girl" said Muso crossing his arms.

"Well thank god she's not your friend so you don't have to worry about her." said Kagura getting angry.

"I'm serious about this, plus rich boy told us outside that "Maybe you should tell your sister to stay away from me!" Muso imitated.

"His name is Sesshomaru not ric---" Kagura looked at Naraku "He did say that" agreed Naraku. "He made it sound like you threw yourself at him."

Kagura sat down on the sofa in surprise. "I should have poured that glass of wine on his conceited head" said Kagura getting angry "Well FUCK HIM!" she said getting up and storming out of the living room to her room.

"What was that about?" asked Naraku.

Muso just shook his head.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Oh…I can't take this… anymore. Gasp…gasp…cum with me…Sesshomaru…oh..mm"

Sweat poured down Sesshomaru's back as he kept a steady rhythm spanning Akane's waist with both is hand bring her back to meet his thrust Akane was face down biting on her pillow with her ass up in the air. Doggy style was one of Sesshomaru's favorite positions.

"mmmm…ahh….uhmm" Sesshomaru leaned his body forward " oh…my god. Here I cum again!" some of Akane's words were muffled by her pillow. Sesshomaru piston three more times inside of Akane, then groan biting his lower lip he came falling forward a top Akane. All that could be heard was their heavy breathing.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kagura was angry but also embarrass about her feeling for Sesshomaru as she lay in bed hugging her pillow she started to cry. **_'Yura is right about him, how can I love that asshole?'_** she got more upset when she thought about what her brothers said.

'**_I'll show that rich son of a bitch, he wants me to stay away from him then I'll ignore his ass and what a fine ass he has…oh stop it!_**' Kagura turned in her bed **_'Maybe I should ask Gatenmaru out he's nice looking, tall and athletic like Sesshomaru, plus they are kendo rivals maybe he can kick his ass for me or I can tell Muso that he insulted me and he would get so angry that ….'_** Kagura fell asleep dreaming about ways to make Sesshomaru pay for making her cry.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sesshomaru moved off Akane. She moaned but said nothing Sesshomaru look over at the alarm clock 1:15am. Getting up he went to the bathroom and got rid of the condom, looking at himself in the mirror he noticed that Akane left a hickey on his neck "Fuck! I told her not to mark me!" is hard to get women to sleep with you when you have an hickey on your neck that they didn't put there. Sessh cleaned up and headed back to the bedroom. Akane was still sleeping. Sessh got dress, he made it a point not to sleep with the women he fucked even if Akane was his…he frowned **_'What was Akane to him?'_** They had a weird relationship. They fucked other people but still saw each other, they were faithful to each other only when both were in Japan together. But he would not sleep in her bed after sex. This always made her mad. Sessh went out the window and headed to his car even after having body weakening sex he felt restless. He got in his car and headed home.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"ssshhhh your going to wake the kids" said his wife.

"Honey you for get that we live in an 8 bedroom 2 stories mansion and we're in the kitchen where no one can hear you…moan" said her husband trying to open her robe.

"Behave Tashio" said his wife.

"Oh… so now were using last names? 20 minutes ago you where calling me Toga-kun and Toga-sama, I also heard you call me God and Jes---"

His wife silenced him with a kiss. They kiss passionately her husband maneuvered them to the counter sitting her up onto it, he opened her robe and taking the can of whipped cream sprayed some on her breast. "Mmm…you taste like heaven" said Toga. His wife moaned "You better lick it all off or else I'm going to be all sticky". Toga moved to the other breast "With pleasure". Sesshomaru turned the kitchen light on and witness his father licking whipped cream off his mother's nipple. Izayoi screamed in embarrassment while trying to hide her assets from her son. Putting her face in Togas neck to hide she screamed "Sesshomaru you better have a good reason for coming home this late!" Toga just rolled his eyes and hugged his wife.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to interrupt your---" he said in a bored voice.

"Boy what are you doing up this late?" said his dad

Sessh raised an eyebrow seemingly asking them the same question.

Sessh turned around to leave but was stop by his mother's question.

"I hoped you used a condom Sesshomaru?" she said in a bored voice.

Sessh turned red and whispered "Yes." He reached up closing his shirt's neckline. **_'Fuck she saw the hickey!'_**

"What? What was that you said?" Izayoi asked never turning around.

"Yes mother I used a condom" he said with embarrassment

"The next time you interrupt your father and me I'll forget that your 17 and spank you as if you were 8, do I make myself clear Sesshomaru?" she said in a cold voice.

"Yes mother" Sessh turned off the kitchen light and ran to his room.

"He doesn't get it from me." said Toga laughing.

"That pervert knew we were in here and he still turned on the lights" said his wife.

"Well he did it when he was 8 and you never spanked him for it" said her husband.

"How did you know he had sex?" asked Toga.

"I know my son." She said narrowing her eyes.

"Him and that damn Akane---" started Toga.

"Hush… and fished what you started with the whipped cream!" she demanded.

"Yes dear" said her husband.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Hello peeps,

How is everyone doing? Well here's another chapter. Yes this chapter had a lemon and there will be more. I'm trying to develop many pairings but this is a Sessh and Kagura story. Please don't get mad Sesshomaru is a bad boy in this one—he's Heartless. I'm brain storming a story about Yura and Muso. Heartless will be a two part story about Sessh and Kagura but I don't want to tell you too much… so later.

Thanks for the reviews.

Tabi

**_Gatenmaru_**- is the moth demon that was in the body of the bandit that was eating the village girls in the anime.


	6. THE MORNING AFTER

**CHAPTER 6**

"Inuyasha why are you eating ramen for breakfast?" asked Izayoi.

Inuyasha looked at his mom "mmm."

"Why do I bother asking." she said sitting down taking a sip off her tea. Narrowing her eyes she asked "Is Sesshomaru up yet?" Inuyasha stopped eating leaving half of the ramen hanging from his mouth with big eyes he shook his head "no."

"The nerve of that boy!" said Izayoi remembering what happened early that morning. She sipped her tea, Izayoi would usually be heading out to work, but it was **_'bring your parent to school day.'_** at Rin's academy today and Toga had left early for a shareholders meeting. "Inuyasha, I'm going to school with Rin today, so tell your brother that he better be home tonight before I get home from work!" she finished.

Inuyasha hurriedly ate his ramen, his mom was in one of her moods today and it seemed that Sesshomaru was her target; he didn't want to be near when those two met. His mom was the female version of Sesshomaru or was Sessh the male version of her.

Inuyasha wondered what his brother did to turn her in to the **"Ice Queen" **today.

"Mommy?" called Rin.

"Yes sweetie?" said Izayoi giving her daughter a smile.

"Are you ready to go?" said Rin

"Yes" she said finishing her tea and grabbing her brief case.

Before leaving the dinning room she turned to Inuyasha "You better not be late to school today young man." She said in a cold voice giving him a look that Sesshomaru would give his left testicle to be able to perfect.

Inuyasha trembled **_'Did it just get cold in here.'_** he thought.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Akane woke up keeping her eyes close she reached for Sesshomaru finding nothing but a cold pillow "damn it, I hate when he does that" she said opening her eyes turning to look up at the sealing. Then she smiled "He's not going to be too happy when he sees the hickey I left on his neck." She was startled by her cell phone ringing.

"Hello" she said

"Good morning" said the male voice.

"What do you want?" she said getting irritated

"Why so hostile?"

"Look I don't have time for games" she said.

"I was calling to tell you about something I saw last night, but I guess I'm wasting my time" he said.

"Wait...I'm sorry… I'm just not a morning person." she said.

"He left early again, ah?" He asked.

"So what did you see?" she said ignoring his question.

"Well before he came to you last night he was driving with some girl in his passenger seat."

"What!"

"He must have been given her a ride or something, it was late, I don't know from where, but it seemed innocent; plus she's not one of his notches…but is just not like him to do something like that"

'**_You would know!'_** thought Akane sneering.

"She's a middy, no bloodline, no money and ugly in my opinion, not his type." He continued

Akane relaxed, she knew Sessh would never lower himself to sleep with someone that didn't come from his own social class.

"So maybe he felt sorry for her and gave the poor waif a ride, he's not heartless you know." She said dismissingly.

"Maybe but they stopped for ice cream."

Akane frowned that didn't sound like Sesshomaru "ice cream?" she said.

"Who knew, he had a sweet tooth" the male said.

This made Akane curious "Well, I'm sure you can find out something more about this girl!" Akane said.

"I have seen her working at the country club."

"……….." Akane waited.

"Her name is Kagura and she's a friend of Yura's." He finished.

"Yura, you say?"

"Yeah…" he smiled knowing that Akane didn't like Yura.

"I'm not worried about the waif, but Yura maybe a problem." She said narrowing her green eyes.

"Actually Yura is not a problem, she might be the only girl in Tokyo that doesn't want Sesshomaru." He said.

"Figures, I always thought she was a lesbian" said Akane maliciously.

The caller laughed saying "mmm…maybe her and this Kagura are more than 'friends'"

"Well, I'm not worried about Yura and her lover, but I do want to know what the ice cream thing was about, I'm sure you can find out from Sesshomaru."

"Yes, I'm sure" he said knowingly.

Akane narrowed her eyes and hung up the phone "some upstart trying to get close to Sesshomaru and that bitch Yura must have something to do with it." She was not worried about Sesshomaru sleeping with the girl, but she wanted to know what the ice cream thing was about. She sneered "It seemed that jealousy is rearing its ugly head, that little fagot would have never called if it was innocent like he said or maybe he's trying to insight discord between me and Sesshomaru!" Akane got up and headed to the bathroom "oh, I know that you want Sesshomaru for yourself---" she was interrupted from saying the callers name by a knock on her door. "Yes"

"Good morning miss" said her maid

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sessh reach over to turn his alarm off. He yawned blinking sleepily. He stretch his boxer clad body. "I better get up or else Okami is going to be calling me." He said to himself.

He had promise Okami that he would go to Totosai's with him to practice kendo. He got up and headed for the bathroom to shower. Sessh thought about what happened earlier this morning with his parents. He had known that his parents where in the kitchen, he had been listening to them talk. Sesshomaru did not understand how his parents could still act like teenage lovers after so many years of marriage. He knew they were faithful to each other, unlike most men and women in their society, his father never felt the need for a mistress and his mom did not have any lovers. Sessh jaded mind found this hard to believe. So he never missed an opportunity to be a peeping tom in their sexual play, plus he always learned something knew he could try later. "I wander if Akane would like whipped cream?" then he laughed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Morning" said Naraku to his sister sitting down "restless night?"

Kagura looked up sleepily giving her brother a half hearted smile. She slept last night but it was not a peaceful sleep, she kept having dreams about a cretin bad boy. "I'm fine"

Naraku stared at her "I take it by your reaction last night you like that rich boy." It was not a question.

Kagura looked up from her tea "Naraku don't be ridiculous, you're making too much out of a simple ride home"

"I don't think I am little sister, you got a crush on him don't you Kagura?" he asked her with a smirk.

Kagura blushed slightly at her brothers word, she stared at his eyes so like hers and asked "am I so obvious?" she could never get anything past Naraku he knew her too well.

Naraku nodded his response. Kagura looked back down at her tea "have you ever wanted some thing you knew in your heart that you could never have?" she asked softly.

Naraku got this far away look on his face and whispered "yes" Kagura snapped her head up at this and stared at her brother. There was a comfortable silence between them. Brother and sister thinking about thing they couldn't have.

"I have had a crush on him for four years now."

Naraku waited.

"Every girl in school has thrown her self at him and he picks and chooses who his girl of the moment will be. He has never looked my way in those four years, I have several classes with him and Yura tells me to stay away from him because he's no good. He's rude to me at work and then tonight he apologized for his behavior and gives me a ride home." She finished.

She made sure to leave out the fact that he was the one she had decided to give her virginity to; her brothers would kill him and send her to a nunnery.

"You want me beat him up and make him marry you?" said Naraku in a low voice.

Kagura blinked at her brother "no" she said "and don't tell Muso a word about what I said."

Naraku just stared at her; her brother was starting to creep her out.

"Kagura lets go to Totosai's" said Naraku.

Kagura smiled. It has been a while since her and Naraku have spared. In high school Naraku won the regional kendo championship, and he use to let her and Muso practice kendo with him. More like force them to do kendo. Muso never got as good as her, but boxing was always his thing. She was pretty good with a sword even dough she was a girl and most of the guys she fought were bigger than her she could still beat most of them. Too bad the academy did not have a girl's team.

"Only if you promise me you won't tell Muso about what we talked about today"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Muso yawn while driving his patrol car. He was on traffic duty today listening to his partner of the day talk about when he was a rookie on probation. Muso ignored him **_'I'm not planning on sitting in a patrolled car half of my career'_** thought Muso. He was planning to try out for the Special Units Swat Team once he graduated from the academy, he had one more month left on probation before graduation, until then he had to put up with these **_partner_** he was assigned too.

"Hey turn around I think that driver has a problem." said his partner bringing him out of his daze.

Muso moved over to the far left lane and made a u-turn at the intersection. "What's the deal?" he asked.

"Nothing special she just looked hot" his partner said leering.

"What, we're wasting time following a woman because she looks hot?" said Muso getting angry.

"Settled down rookie, these are the perks of the job, saving hot damsels in distress. Pull over…man look at that ass."

Muso pulled over right behind that **_"ass"_** whose owner was bent over busy searching the trunk of the car. His partner got out of the car heading towards said "ass".

"I hope she's a man!" said Muso crossing his arms. "Well she does have a nice ass." He conceited. His partner blocked Muso's view of the woman's face when she turned around.

"Oh, thank god a cop" said the woman.

"What seems to be the problem miss?" said the cop leering at her.

'**_Oh, gross!'_** she thought **_'A dirty old man!'_**

"Well officer I got a flat tire and I got no idea how to change it" she lied while holding up the car jack and crowbar handle; she was a pretty good mechanic but she had a sale to go to and she didn't want to wrinkle her clothes "And I'm in a hurry to an urgent appointment." She whined.

"Well missy we can't have a pretty little thing like you getting dirty and worried about something as easy has changing a tire can we now?" he said pulling his pants up.

The woman smiled and batted her eyelashes **_'Great he's not just a dirty old man but a male chauvinist too.'_** she thought.

"Hey Onigumo" he motion with his hand for his partner to assist him.

Muso got out of the car walking towards his partner "what's the problem?"

"Hey change baby doll's here's tire while I go call it in." said his partner walking back to the car.

"Hold on just a minute—" started Muso.

"Hurry up rookie we don't have all day" shouted his partner not turning around.

"Off all the bull--" he said turning towards the "ass" that started all this. He stopped what he was going to say and blinked. "You!"

o-o-o-o-o-o

Hello all

Another chapter,

Are Sessh and Kagura about to clash in the kendo ring?

Who are the mystery "ass" and the guy that has the hot's for our play boy?

Is Akane leaving town again?

Is the mystery woman going to make it to the sale?

What's on sale?

Is naraku going to turn evil and lock Kagura up and send goons to beat up Sessh?

PLEASE HELP ME I got writers block!

Okami Noboshi- is the demon that spews wolfs from his mouth.


	7. PUT ANOTHER NOTCH IN MY LIPSTICK CASE

**_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any character created by Rumiko Takahashi nor am I making any money off this._**

**CHAPTER 7**

_**Previously on Heartless**_

"Oh, thank god a cop" said the woman.

"What seems to be the problem miss?" said the cop leering at her.

'**_Oh, gross!'_** she thought **_'A dirty old man!'_**

"Well officer I got a flat tire and I got no idea how to change it" she lied while holding up the car jack and crowbar handle; she was a pretty good mechanic but she had a sale to go to and she didn't want to wrinkle her clothes "And I'm in a hurry to an urgent appointment." She whined.

"Well missy we can't have a pretty little thing like you getting dirty and worried about something as easy has changing a tire can we now?" he said pulling his pants up.

The woman smiled and batted her eyelashes **_'Great he's not just a dirty old man but a male chauvinist too.'_** she thought.

"Hey Onigumo" he motion with his hand for his partner to assist him.

Muso got out of the car walking towards his partner "what's the problem?"

"Hey change baby doll's here's tire while I go call it in." said his partner walking back to the car.

"Hold on just a minute—" started Muso.

"Hurry up rookie we don't have all day" shouted his partner not turning around.

"Off all the bull--" he said turning towards the "ass" that started all this. He stopped what he was going to say and blinked. "You!"

"Excuse me?" said the woman breaking out of the trance his muscular body had put her in when he got out of the car. "Do I know you?" His red eyes looked familiar.

Muso narrowed his eyes at her.

Yura looked at his name tag "Onigumo… are you Kagura's brother?" she remember Kagura mentioning that one of her brothers was a cop, but she never said he was "hot" even with the military buzz cut.

Her words seemed to enrage Muso more "look girl don't you have roadside assistance you can call or something?"

Yura wrinkled her nose at him **_'hot but very rude'_** she walked towards him and shove the jack and crowbar on his chest "well, officer now that you're here, there's no need too."

She let go forcing Muso to grab at the items before they fell on his feet.

"Hey Onigumo hurry up with the tire change" shouted his partner.

Muso knew he had no choice but to change her tire. "Might as well get this over with." He said to no one in particular.

Muso went to the trunk and got the spare tire then he walked to the side with the flat tire and began working.

Yura stood to the side getting a fabulous look at his ass for a while **_'Kagura you owe me big time, you never said that your brother was this good looking'_** she thought.

"So you're the middle brother?" she finally asked

Muso ignored her. "Kagura mention that you're at the police academy, you're like 19 years old" for some reason his ignoring her was not bothering her at all. "That's kind of young to be putting your life on the line for people you don't know" Muso pause what he was doing and looked at her.

"Not everyone is born with a silver spoon in their mouth" he said returning to his task.

"And not everyone is born with a bee up their ass either." she countered

"Look girl---" he was interrupted

"First off I'm only 2 years younger than you and second my name is not girl is Yura so use it and third why are you so hostile to me, I'm your sisters best friend" she cross her arms giving him a dirty look.

"Not a friendship I approve off." He said nastily.

Yura gasp at his rudeness. "What have I ever done to you?"

Muso looked her upped and down then smirked.

"You will apologize to me this instance! Or I'll…"

"You'll what?" he asked her standing up, clapping his hands together to remove the dirt off them. He walked towards her, Yura didn't scare easy and she refused to be intimidated by him. Muso notices this and continued to get closer to her. Yura felt like he was invading her space so she started to back up. Then it happened she tripped and fell hard on her ass. "Oww" she cried.

Muso put his hands on his waist and looked down his nose at her. This stance only made him look sexier. Yura felt desire for the first time in her life. Licking her lips "Aren't you going to help me up?" she whined.

Muso wrinkled his nose at her and said "no."

Yura wanted to cry, she looked away from him noticing his partner walking towards them.

"Hey rookie what are you doing to baby doll?"

Muso just continued to stare at her, then dismissing her he walked towards the patrol car.

Yura got herself up and limped towards the trunk "hey girly are you okay?" asked the partner with concern.

"Yes thank you for your help, I'll make sure to tell my father how helpful you were Officer…Aveeko. He's good friends with the commissioner" Yura said rubbing her butt.

"Oh…uhm sure miss is my pleasure to help a young lady in distress" he said changing his approach.

He picked up the flat tire and tools and place them in her trunk for her "make sure you get that tire replaced miss."

"Yes, I will" she told him.

Closing her trunk and limping to the driver's side. She sat down looking at herself in the mirror she noticed her eyes watering "I refuse to cry over his atrocious behavior" she said out loud. "You will pay for treating me like dirt" she picked up her cell and pressed one.

"Hello daddy." She pouted

"Hey buttercup…what's wrong?"

o-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile Muso was furious at himself for acting the way he did. He hurt her he could see it in her eyes. He was a pussy cat when it came to women, the perfect gentleman but Yura rubbed him the wrong way.

"What was that all about Onigumo?" asked his partner sitting down.

Muso ignored him and started the patrol car, looking out of the rearview mirror to see if it was clear to pull out.

"You didn't even help her up when she fell," his partner looked at him "why are you angry?"

"For one, there's people whose job is to provide road side assistance, I'm a cop not a gas station attendant, if you wanted to help her you should have changed the tire yourself and not have me do it." He said angrily.

"Your not one of those women haters are you?" asked his partner suspiciously.

"I don't hate women; I got a girlfriend you know." replied Muso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Mrs. Tashiotaka I'm so glad to meet you finally, Rin has told me so much about you" said Rin's teacher Mrs. Nivoko. "Plus I'm a fan of your work."

"My work?" asked Izayoi nervously. "What ever do you mean?"

Mrs. Nivoko looked around and whispered "you know the books you write; please I know you don't what anyone to know that your Genesis but my husband is the editor for your publishers and I'm a fan" taking her by the hand "I'll like to thank you for saving my marriage… your books have spiced up a our sex life. We even role play some of the scenes" said the teacher blushing "don't worry your secret is safe with me, I don't want to lose my job as a teacher and you are a lawyer… I don't want to get sued, but thank you!" She said walking away to meet other parents.

Izayoi sat down in the nearest chair her heart beating rapidly but she smiled "I go a fan!" she whispered "and I saved somebody's marriage, but my marriage would be ruined if Toga ever found out." She said_** 'it would be the scandal of the year.**'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Totosai was one of Japans best sword maker. There was a waiting list just to talk to him about making a sword for a client and they didn't come cheap. The old man also ran a Kendo Dojo in the city. This was where the who's who of Kendo came to spar each other or just size up the competition. It didn't matter if you were rich or poor has long as you could swing a sword you were welcome.

"Wow look at that one Ura" said Naraku excitedly to his sister

Kagura looked at the sword her brother was looking at "it's beautiful" she said

"Man I wish I could afford to buy one of these…that's like a years worth of college loans." continued Naraku.

"So what brings you here Naraku?" said Totosai walking up to them.

"Shihan" Naraku said bowing to show respect. Then he turned to introduce his sister

"Shihan this is my sister Kagura…Kagura this is Shihan Totosai."

Kagura bowed "pleasure to meet you." Totosai nodded.

"Looking at the gear you got with you means you came to spar?" he asked

"Yes me and my sister could use the exercise Shihan" smiled Naraku.

"Well boy, what are you waiting for go change and let's see what you got, show your sister to the ladies locker-room."

"Oh...yes Shihan" stammered Naraku.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naraku waited for his sister outside the ladies locker room. "Good you're ready"

"Raku do you mind braiding my hair?" she asked

"Sure, sit" said her brother pointing at a near bench.

Kagura close her eyes while her brother braided her hair, he use to do this for her when she was little when their mom got sick.

Closing her eyes Kagura said "mmm… someday you're going to make some lucky girl a good husband big brother."

"Now behave or I'll tell Muso what you told me" Naraku told his sister.

"Have I told you that you're an ass?" asked Kagura.

Naraku pulled his sisters hair "oww, you fucker"

"Now be a good girl Kagura or I'll have to punish you for your insolence" he said moving away from her "armor stills fits good I see. I hope you're not rusty."

"Whatever" she said angrily "I'm going to kick your ass"

Naraku laughed '**_I'm depending on your anger to make me some money today little sis_**' he thought to himself. Naraku knew that his sister was good at kendo after all he was her sensei; he planned on hustling some money away from the patrons of this dojo, using her size as a smoke screen, but Kagura was fast and deadly with a sword too bad Muso didn't have that talent.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Gatenmaru had been watching the two fighters for a while now. Shihan Totosai was fighting the much smaller fighter like he was a demon; even though there was a size difference the small one made up for it with speed.

Kagura felt every blow the old man sent her way her arms started to ache plus this armor was starting to get heavy. **_'But ill be damn if I get beat by this crusty old fool'_** she thought to herself.

Naraku stood beside Gatenmaru "He's fast... He's so fast!" said Gatenmaru.

Naraku smiled "He's facing down the Shihan!... and doing a pretty good job at it."

Daaaahh! Said Kagura swings at Totosai wildly.

"What's the matter, Oni-kun! Quit fooling around!" Admonish Totosai.

"Totosai is seriously giving him training, even though he doesn't spar anymore." said Gatenmaru.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sesshomaru waited in the parking lot for Okami Noboshi to park. He still felt restless and he hope that there was someone at Totosai worth fighting today, maybe Gatenmaru would be here, Sessh smirked.

"Hey Sesshomaru" said Okami.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"So I heard Akane is back in town…doggy got to behave?" he joked.

Sessh continued to walk into the dojo ignoring Okami's joke.

Sesshomaru's silence did not bother Okami "so who are you gonna beat up on today? Maybe you can get Totosai to come out of retirement and spar you, uh?"

They walked in and saw Gatenmaru with a guy that look familiar and a few others standing around watching a kendo match.

"Hey that's Shihan Totosai sparing with someone!" said Okami with surprise.

Sesshomaru looked at the two fighters noticing that indeed it was Shihan Totosai sparing with some lucky pupil, for a minute Sesshomaru thought it was Inuyasha but notice that the fighter was smaller and somewhat feminine in his moves, Sesshomaru frowned.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Kagura raised her kendo sword up.

"You're good. But you're still too small to intimidate your opponent

just by your stance" Totosai told her.

Kagura breathed intensely as she build-up her power.

Kagura stance reminded Totosai of a statue of the many-armed god Ashura.

Sesshomaru looked at the small fighters stance and whispered "Ashura!"

"DAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Kagura attacked with a combination of strikes making Totosai move back away from them, that's when she saw her chance to score a hit.

Totosai barely blocked the blow "Uhh!"

The Shihan lowered his kendo sword and removed his helmet "That was close. You nearly scored a 'kote' (glove) hit against me."

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Did you see that he almost beat the Shihan … that's pretty good for his size don't you think" said a students near Sesshomaru.

Gatenmaru turned and notice Sesshomaru "well Tashiotaka it looks like someone beat you to the punch."

Sesshomaru looked at him and said "whatever do you mean?"

Gatenmaru smirked "Oni-kun over there has done something you could never do"

"And that would be?" answered Sessh getting irritated with all this unnecessary chatter.

"Well he managed to get Shihan in the sparing ring, something you have yet to accomplish so far." Gatenmaru finished.

"Maybe Totosai is afraid that I would beat him in front of you all, after all nobody here can beating me. Not even you Gatenmaru." said Sessh dismissing him.

"Would you like to wager on me beating you?" asked Naraku.

Sesshomaru looked at the guy he thought looked familiar "do I know you from some where?"

"We have met briefly" said Naraku "or since you want to fight the Shihan the next best thing would be to fight someone who almost beat him, I'm sure Oni-kun would love the challenge of fighting the regional kendo champion" he said pointing towards "**_Oni-kun_**" with his thumb. They all turn their attention to the two fighters in the ring.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Kagura was breathing heavily "That's incredible spirit you've got, Oni-kun." Said Totosai running his hands threw his goatee.

Kagura looked at the side line that's when she noticed a group of boys watching her. She was about to removed her helmet when she saw Naraku talking to Sesshomaru who was staring at her. Looking rather alarmed she decided to keep her helmet and head towards the locker room but Totosai stopped her.

"Well, no one's going to go up against Oni-kun then, are they?" Totosai said out loud.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Well do we have a bet?" asked Naraku.

"How much?" said Sesshomaru.

"Five hundred dollars" said Naraku.

"Let's make it a thousand" said Sessh never taking his eyes off Oni-kun.

"I…I don't have that much" Naraku said.

"I'll spot you" said Gatenmaru "it might be worth seeing you get you ass beat."

"Deal" they all said.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I want to try! Shihan!" said Sesshomaru walking up to them.

"Good… good what are you waiting for boy go change" said Totosai.

"I'll be back, don't run away" said Sessh insultingly.

Kagura was speechless '**_what the hell was going on?_**' she thought sitting on the mat.

Naraku walk up removed her helmet and placed a towel on her head to hide her face and whispered "well Oni-kun, here's your chance to conquer the love of you life. He has no idea that he's fighting a girl."

"Naraku what did you do?" she asked him softly.

"I did nothing sis, you made him mad"

"What!... how?" she ask

"Well you got to spar with Shihan Totosai and apparently rich boy has been trying to spar with the Shihan with no luck. So I think he's jealous of you for bring Shihan out of retirement" he said.

"Listen he's good so you need to concentrate and pay attention to his moves don't put all your power into the first blows feel him out first, I think he's going to toy with you. Use that to your advantage. He's fast, but so are you. Relax sis" Naraku finished putting her helmet back on and tying it.

Sesshomaru walked out wearing his full armor, he motion for Okami to put his helmet on.

Kagura thought that she was back in the feudal era he looked like a samurai warrior preparing to go to battle. She felt butterflies in her stomach and a tickling heat in her lower region '**_oh my… I'm turned on by this_**' she thought.

"Okay, Sesshomaru, take it easy on him so he doesn't get hurt, okay?" Totosai played along with Narakus game by referring to Kagura as a he.

"What!" Kagura said

Kagura and Sessh both squatted and face off with swords crossed.

"Begin" said Totosai refereeing the match.

Kagura attacked first Sesshomaru ducked the blow and kick her feet out from under her.

Kagura hit the floor with her face. "Guh!"

She starts to get up but Sesshomaru stopped her by holding the wooden sword to her head.

"Offense is not always the best defense." He told her.

"Don't attack so recklessly!" said her bother.

"IYAAAAAAAAHH!" Kagura swung hitting Sesshomaru on his chest. Dou!

"DAAAAAAHH!" Sesshomaru attacked hitting her on the glove. Kote!

"Watch your opponent's movements!" Naraku told her.

Sesshomaru went on the offensive and attacked with powerful swings pushing Kagura back but she manage to block his lethal blows.

'**_His quick reflexes, the strength of his arm in stopping my sword..._**' thought Sesshomaru.

"Uwaa!" Kagura used her speed to go on the offensive she manage some how to dislodge Sesshomaru's sword from his hand.

"Oh shit! He got him" said Gatenmaru exited. By know every ones attention was on the two fighters, must of the audience was rotting for the unknown Oni-kun.

But Totosai stopped the match to let Sesshomaru retrieve his sword.

"Please don't think badly of me." Kagura mocked him.

Sesshomaru was angry '_**how dear you mock this Sesshomaru.**' _ He retrieved his sword and said "I'm going to beat you to a pulp."

Kagura was breathing heavily '**_I need to finish this one way or another I can't beat him I know that._**' She thought.

Her protection goggles were fogging up, she was having a hard time seeing clearly.

"Daaaaahh!" Sesshomaru attacked

"Ow! Hey-! Wait!" Kagura was being whacked by Sesshomaru she was doing all she could to block his attack. "Ahh! Shit! I'm telling you--" (whack) "I can't see--" (whack) she blocked Sesshomaru's swing "WAIT!"

"Kagura stop playing around with him and attack!" said Naraku.

"Kagura?" said Sessh in surprise.

Kagura raised her sword, about to hit the surprised Sesshomaru but he was faster, Kagura just barely duck back out of the way as Sessh swung. "Ah!"

Kagura saw her opening and smashing Sesshomaru over the head. HAAAAAAAAHH!

"Uhh!" groan Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru hit the ground. "Waah!"

And all hell erupted in the dojo.

"Yes, take that you self serving ass" someone said.

"Sesshomaru! Are you okay?" asked Totosai with concern.

"Oww... My head's spinning..." said Sesshomaru holding is helmet head.

"Sesshomaru..." said Kagura removing her helmet.

"No away is a girl he got beat by a girl" said someone.

"Kagura I didn't know you did kendo!" said Gatenmaru taking her hand "and you beat one of the best at it."

"Wait till I tell everyone at school."

"That's enough this match is over, move along now" said Totosai

"Okami help him to the locker room"

"Young lady you need to learn how to hold back your sword." Kagura just blinked at him.

"You have beaten one of the most feared in the world of high school kendo..."

"Don't worry sis I'll go check on him go hit the showers" said her brother moving to help Okami take Sesshomaru to the locker room.

In the locker room.

"Well I guess you can't beat every one here can you?"

Sesshomaru still daze "that bitch hit me pretty hard"

Naraku narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru "I'll take my money now."

Sesshomaru nodded at Okami, who reached in a bag and pull-out ten one hundred dollar bills and handed them to Naraku.

"It's been a pleasure" said Naraku leaving.

"I'll go get you some headache medicine" said Okami.

o-o-o-o-o

A worried Kagura came out of the locker room "he's ok sis, you didn't do any damage but he's going to have a headache." said Naraku. "Let's go."

"But lets make sur--" started Kagura.

Naraku grabbed her "He's fine, ok, plus you're the last person he wants to see right now."

o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Shihan-_** is a title often used for a teacher or master of kendo.

Hey folks what's up? Well thank you all who gave me pointers.

I tried to combine all the suggestion you guys gave me and

Thanks for the cookie too (o.-).


	8. BETWEEN LUMPS AND KISSES

**_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any character created by Rumiko Takahashi nor am I making any money off this._**

**CHAPTER 8**

The water rained down on his hair Sesshomaru adjusted the temperature levels of the shower he close his eyes **_'I swung as hard as I could, without thinking and opened myself up to her attack.' _**"Damn it" said Sessh turning off the shower. He rapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed another towel and began drying his hair

"Ouch" he felt a lump on his head.

"Better luck next time Sesshomaru" said someone.

Sessh ignored him; opening his locker and looked in the mirror parting his hair he saw that his scalp was red around the lump.

"Oh, pretty boy Floyd got an ouchy?" joked Gatenmaru. Sesshomaru heard laughter around him.

"Fuck you Gatenmaru!" said Sessh in a cold voice.

"Well excuse me if I don't get scared, maybe I should make Kagura my bitch that way if you fuck with me I'll just have her beat you senseless!" Gatenmaru said laughing he was joined by the rest of the locker room.

"That's easier said than done, especially after she sees your package if anyone deserves the name Floyd is you because you're Forever Lying On Your Dick." Sessh told him.

"Why you--" said moving towards Sessh but was stop by Okami.

"Hey that's enough you two, Gatenmaru you got your licks now get lost and take the rest of these punks with you!" said Okami.

o-o-o-o

Kagura and Naraku left the dojo heading home. They rode in silence Kagura thinking about Sesshomaru and how she would apologize for hitting him on the head. Naraku looked at his sister seeming to know her turmoil "hey lets go to the mall" he told her.

Kagura kept her attention out the window "Raku you know I'm saving money for a plane ticket out of here."

Naraku smiled "well sister, I'm treating you today, plus you got to get an outfit for that party you're going to tomorrow!"

Kagura looked at him "how did you know about that?"

"Your friend Yura left a message on the machine; she said something about meeting her tomorrow, something about a spa, so call her."

"And your telling me this now!" she said

"Hey, be happy you got the message because Muso would have deleted it and never mention that she called; you know how he feels about her."

Kagura frowned "what's that about? Him not liking her! He doesn't even know her."

"Maybe he likes her more that he would like." said Naraku winking at her.

"Please" said Kagura waving her hand in dismissal "he's nuts about his girlfriend Rachel, plus she's not his type, he's to straight lace"

"If you say little sis" Naraku finished.

o-o-o-o

"I'll take these Manolo Blahnik and those Jimmy Choo in a size eight please!" said Yura to the sales lady waiting on her.

"Yes miss" said the sales lady.

Yura smiled shopping always made her feel better especially after the trying morning she had.

'**_But daddy was going to fix it all'_** Yura smirked **_'your going to be very sorry officer Muso'_**

o-o-o-o

"Hey Kagura isn't that your friend" said Naraku pointing at a store window.

Kagura frowned "who...oh Yura" she said calling her friend and leaving naraku where he stood.

Yura looked up when she heard her name "hey Kagura! I didn't know you where coming to the mall!"

"I wasn't but my brother had other ideas" Kagura said rolling her eyes.

"Which one?" said Yura eagerly expecting to see Muso.

Yura hid her disappointment with a smile "hello" she said to Naraku.

Naraku gave her a creepy smile "well sis I guess I'll let you two shop, call me when it's over" he told her giving her three one hundred dollar bills.

Kagura gave him a questionable looked, Naraku leaned forward and whispered to his sister "you did well today sis so enjoy" he told her walking away.

Yura yelled out "don't worry I'll bring her home when we're done."

Dismissing Naraku Yura continued "oh Kagura I met him today!"

"You met who today Yura?" asked Kagura.

"I met **_him_** Kagura; I met the man who will have the pleasure of taking my virginity!" said Yura with excitement.

"You…did?" asked Kagura surprised.

o-o-o-o-o

Sessh was lying in bed his head still hurt taking his hand he felt the top of his head and found a lump. He had cut his day short today; after his shower he had returned home and taken some more headache medicine, now he was in bed hoping that would help his misery.

Sesshomaru reached for his ringing cell phone "hello"

"Hey, man I just heard you got knocked unconscious by a chick… is it true?" asked Kouga.

"Who told you this?" Sesshomaru asked getting irritated.

"Gatenmaru told Manten and you know what a big gossip he is!"

"She didn't knock me unconscious… if anything she got a lucky shot at my head" said Sessh placing an ice bag on his lump.

"Well dude you better get at Manten because he's making up tales, next thing you know he'll say you got put in a coma by her." Kouga said laughing.

"I'm not worried about what that loser has to say" said Sessh.

"Well man, are you still coming to the party tomorrow?"

"Yeah." answered Sessh.

"Well I'll talk to you later" finished Kouga hanging up.

Sesshomaru settled himself back down on his pillow.

His phone rang again "hello"

"Hey lover, what are you doing?" asked Akane.

"I'm in bed nursing a headache." He told her.

"Mmm…do you want me to come play naughty nurse to make you feel better?" she said

"Not really" he said.

"What's your problem?" said Akane getting angry.

I have a headache!" he said raising his voice.

"Well…are we still going to the movies tonight?" she said dismissing his attitude.

"No"

"And you were going to call me to tell me when?" Akane was getting angry again.

"Look I'm not in the mood for this right know ok." He said in a cold voice.

"Look Sesshomaru I'm not one of your groupies so stop trying to treat me like one" Akane told him.

"Well stop acting like one then Akane!" he told her hanging up on her.

"Hello…Sesshomaru?" asked Akane "that…that son of a bitch hanged up on me! Aghhhh!"

For the next 20 minutes his cell phone kept ringing, Sessh got pissed and threw his cell phone against the wall breaking it.

"Sesshomaru!" called his mom.

"Oh, great!" he said taking his pillow and placing it on top of his face "god save me from women!"

"Sesshomaru I know your home!" said his mom knocking on his bedroom door; not waiting for an answer she came in arms akimbo.

"Young man you got some explaining to do!" she said.

"Please mom I have a headache" he said still hiding his face in the pillow.

Izayoi knew there was something wrong with her son; call it mothers' intuition.

"What's wrong fluffy?" she asked sitting on his bed. When Sessh did not respond she grabbed the pillow from his face. "Are you ok?" she said worried.

"My head hurt!" whined Sessh. "And don't call me that!"

"Come let mommy see." she said tapping her lap.

Sesshomaru rearrange himself so that his head was lying on her lap. Izayoi placed her and on his forehead "well you don't have a fever."

"Mom I got a lump on my head" whined Sessh.

"A lump?" asked his mom running her fingers threw his scalp.

"Ouch! That hurts mom."

"Sorry sweetie… how did you get this lump?"

A embarrass look came to Sesshomaru's face before he turned his gaze away from hers "I was doing kendo" he said in a cold voice.

Izayoi waited for him to finished; when he went no further with his explanation she smiled **_'you're so stubborn and proud' _**she thought.

"Did you take anything for the headache?" she asked.

"Yes"

Well let's see…mmm… let mommy fix it with a kiss" she said before lowering her head to kiss his lump.

"Mom I'm too old for kisses" said Sessh trying to get off his moms lap.

"Nonsense… you're never too old for mommy's cure all kisses!" she said holding him down and kissing his head.

Sesshomaru gave up his struggle; red cheeked he said "ok, but don't tell Inuyasha about this!"

Izayoi rolled her eyes; she started humming a song she used when he was little. Sessh closed his eyes starting to feel better. After a while he was fast asleep. Izayoi moved his head from her lap and got up placing the covers on her son; she lean down one last time and kissed his forehead, Sessh said something in his sleep it sounded like 'Kagura'. Izayoi left his room closing the door.

o-o-o-o

"Yumi." called Izayoi.

"Yes Mrs. Tashiotaka?"

"Sesshomaru is not feeling well, so I need you to change the menu for tonight lets do one of his favorite dishes, ok."

"Yes ma'am!" said Yumi smiling.

o-o-o-o-o

"So who is this guy Yura?" asked Kagura.

"Promised you wont get mad?" said Yura with hesitation.

"Why would I get mad?" Kagura told her.

Yura just looked at her and took a sip of her drink, but said nothing.

"Well who is he?" asked Kagura.

Yura looked down at the table.

"Oh…Yura I knew it the way you act around him…its, its Sesshomaru isn't it?"

"What!...are you crazy!" said Yura wrinkling her face.

Kagura looked relieved "well who is it?"

"It's your brother!"

Kagura started to choke on her drink "Naraku?" Kagura laugh at her friend "he's like 100 years old!" she said jokingly.

"No" Yura shook her head.

"Yura please don't tell me you met--" Kagura started then stop in disbelieve when she saw the look on Yura's face.

"Muso!" Yura said dreamily while Kagura whispered softly "Muso."

o-o-o-o

Hello again!

Well I'm still fighting the writers block but I got great things coming, I just got to put some fill-in chapters before I get to the "Evil That Men Do Chapter".

Again thanks to those who are following this story, reviewing and sending ideas.

P.S. the song that Izayoi sings to Sessh is the same song that Rin sings about Sesshomarusama in the anime.

Love you all.


	9. CIVILIZED DINNER

**_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any character created by Rumiko Takahashi nor am I making any money off this._**

**CHAPTER 9**

"Inuyasha go tell your brother that dinner is ready." said his mom placing a napkin on her lap.

"Keh!" said Inuyasha crossing his arms making no move to do his mothers bidding.

"Inuyasha!" scolded his father without looking at his son. Inuyasha jump from his seat and headed upstairs mumbling "why do I go to go get that asshole…moms pet…Keh!"

Inuyasha opened Sesshy's door without knocking "hey fluff--" Inuyasha was interrupted by Sesshomaru's hands on his throat.

"Don't ever call me that you little mutt and the next time you enter my room without knocking I'm going to break your fingers."

Inuyasha choked out "o…k."

"What do you want?" asked his brother loosening his grip.

Inuyasha whispered "foods ready."

Sesshomaru gave his brother an evil smile before throwing him out of his room, Inuyasha lost his balance and hit his head on the wall "OWW!" said Inuyasha rubbing the back of his head.

"You dumb fuck!" said Inuyasha getting up and lunging towards his brother.

Sesshomaru smirked and slammed his door right before Inuyasha reached the threshold "OWW! My nose!" cried Inuyasha standing in the hallway holding his nose.

"What's wrong Inuyasha" asked Rin.

"That prick Sesshomaru slammed the door on my face." he told her without thinking.

Rin looked like she was going to cry "hey Rin is my nose ok?" said Inuyasha kneeling down so she could get a better look at it. Rin nodded her head "yes" Inuyasha notice that her eyes were moist "don't cry Rin its ok…me and fluffy were just playing with each other." Rin nodded again then gave her brother a smile.

"Let's go, food is ready" he told her.

"Race you" said Rin already running towards the dining room.

"Hey that's cheating" said Inuyasha running after her.

XXXXXXXX

"Yura have you lost you mind you can't have my brother!" said Kagura

"Why!" said Yura getting up.

"Calm down, look my brother is a complicated guy, plus he doesn't like you" said Kagura bluntly.

"I want to know why?" she said narrowing her eyes at Kagura "what did you tell your brother about me?"

Kagura rolled her eyes at her friend "I told him that you're my friend and that I refuse to stop being friends with you because he said not to be friends. So sit your ass down and let's not fight over my brother...ok?"

Yura sat back down "……."

Kagura "………"

After a few minutes of silence Yura said "so are we going to sit here looking at each other or are we going to find a way to get your brother to like me?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you" said Kagura

"And I warned you about Sesshomaru so?" countered Yura.

XXXXXXXX

"So when are your college entrance exams?" asked his father.

"Next month sir" said Sesshomaru.

"I'm sure you will have no problems." said Toga.

"I don't foresee any sir." replied Sessh.

"Good, good I was thinking of sending you to our Rio de Janeiro office during summer vacation so you could get some on the job experience." said his father.

"Honey he could do that here without having to go half way around the world." said his wife.

"Yes, but there too many _"distractions" _here in Tokyo for him to concentrate on the job." said Toga. "I think is a good idea, plus the boy needs to loosen up a bit stop being so… well you know."

"I don't think it is" argued Izayoi.

Izayoi knew that the _"distraction"_ her husband was talking about was Akane. "So you're going to send him to Brazil where there's a lot of other "_distractions"_ for him to get into." Izayoi snapped at her husband.

Toga looked at his wife raising an eyebrow was about to answer but was cut off by her.

"Well we can talk about this later not at dinner." said his wife ending that topic giving him a cold look. Toga frowned at her.

"Mommy is Sesshy a prick? What's a prick?" asked Rin. This made Inuyasha choke on the water he was drinking.

"Rin where did you hear that word?" said her mom ignoring Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha called Sesshomaru that when Sesshomaru closed the door on his nose." said Rin innocently.

Izayoi turn to see Inuyasha shaking his head at his sister and putting his finger to his lips to shush her. "This will not do, Inuyasha I told you about that foul mouth of yours your grounded for a week" said his mom.

"But mom Sesshomaru threw me against a wall and then slammed my nose on his door!" whined Inuyasha.

"And you! You're grounded for the night" she said turning to Sesshomaru.

"That's why I didn't want to go up there to tell him dinner was ready because he always abuses me… its not fair he's only grounded for the night." said Inuyasha crossing his arms.

"ENOUGH!" said Toga surprising everyone "I'm warning all of you. Rin stop being a tattle tail, Inuyasha stop your cursing and whining, Sesshomaru stop abusing your brother and you" he said pointing at his wife "stop bossing me around." He banged his fist on the table making everyone jump "I want to be able to eat dinner without having to play referee for a bunch of spoil brats." He said looking at each of them. "Now were going to sit here and eat like a civilized family… do you understand?" everyone nodded except Izayoi, who gave her husband a insolent look but said nothing choosing to look down at her plate. **_'Payback is a bitch honey' _**she thought.

Satisfied with the result of his outburst he sat back to enjoy his meal.

XXXXXXXXX

"Yura I hate to burst your bubble but he's got a girlfriend who happens to be drop dead gorgeous and they have been together since the seventh grade" said Kagura.

"So are you saying I'm not pretty?" Yura told her challenging.

"Don't get me wrong you're pretty, but who understands men and what they want from women, plus my brother is not a cheater." told her friend.

"Damn it!" said an annoyed Yura.

"Look maybe you need to find someone else." Kagura told her.

"No, I want him!" cried Yura.

"Look to be honest I'm not that warm and fuzzy about you and him being together, there's that best friends don't date their friend's family members rule that we're forgetting here." said Kagura.

Yura stuck her tongue out at her.

"Whatever!" countered Kagura.

XXXXXXXXX

The Tashiotaka family finally had a civilized dinner to the enjoyment of Mr. Tashiotaka, but alas it wouldn't last long.

The door bell rang breaking the silence "I wonder who that could be." said Izayoi.

Yumi opened the front door

"Is Sesshomaru home?" asked Akane.

"Yes miss, this way please" said the maid.

"Good evening" Akane greeted.

"Oh… hello Akane what brings you here?" said Izayoi with false politeness.

Akane smiled innocently "I called earlier and Sesshomaru was not feeling well so I came to check on him and see if he wanted to go out to eat!"

"Well Sesshy is grounded so he won't be going anywhere tonight." said Toga **_'hopefully she will leave.'_** He thought.

Izayoi knew here husband did not want Akane to stay so she did something to get back at him for his earlier outburst. "Please join us" Izayoi smiled at her husband "Yumi please set a place for Akane."

"Yes ma'am." said Yumi.

Akane wanted to sit by Sesshomaru but Rin was sitting next to him so she sat across from them next to Inuyasha

"So Akane are you staying in Japan this time?" Toga asked her.

"Well it depends" she said looking at Sesshomaru.

Toga saw the look she gave his son and he didn't like it "depends on what?" he insisted.

"Oh honey, stop badgering the poor girl" said Izayoi too sweetly.

Inuyasha head kept going back and forth between his mother and father, then he looked at his brother noticing that he had been silent since he sat down to dinner, something was not right here. Inuyasha had heard about his brothers' kendo match today it was already all over the school thanks to the gossiping thunder brothers.

Toga knew his hopes for a civilized dinner was coming to an end thanks to his wife. "Yumi scotch on the rocks, please" he told the maid.

"Yes sir" replied Yumi.

Izayoi looked at Toga before saying "So Sesshomaru who is Kagura?"

Sesshomaru fork froze half way to is mouth.

Akane looked at him narrowing her eyes. **_'That name again!'_**

"Why do you ask?" said Sessh giving his brother an evil look. Inuyasha frowned at him.

"Well you said that name while you where sleeping." said his mother innocently.

Akane dropped her fork which made a clanking sound that made everyone jump except Sesshomaru and Toga

"She's nobody mother" he said dismissingly.

"Well I wouldn't say that big brother word is she beat you in kendo today!" joined Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru don't tell me she's the one responsible for that lump on your head!" his mother said in outrage.

'**_Too outraged'_** thought Toga.

"Why where you with her again?" asked Akane raising her voice while getting up from her seat.

Izayoi looked at Akane narrowing her eyes.

"So much for a civilized dinner" murmur Toga in defeat looking at his wife.

XXXXXXX

Hey peps Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to all.

Here's another chapter.

Please send me some ideas still fighting writes block.

Till next year.

Tabi


	10. OH FINE, KEEP YOUR RED DRESS

**

* * *

CHAPTER 10**

"IZAYOI!" said Toga in a voice that brokered no argument. He did not like the way his wife was looking at Akane.

"What?" His wife snapped heatedly.

"Sesshomaru, I suggest you and Akane talk elsewhere." Toga announce "Rin, Inuyasha go to your room and do your homework."

"But dad its Friday!" whined his son.

"Do as I say boy!" Toga ordered.

"Keh! Let's go Rin." said Inuyasha relented, offering his hand to his sister

"But Rin wants to see mommy and Akane fight," she replied taking his hand and looking back at the adults.

"Izayoi, do you mind meeting me in the study? There's something I need to show you." Toga said giving his wife a forced smile that was more of a grimace. Izayoi glared at him, and left the dinning room huffily.

"You two get lost." he ordered the two paramours before he tossed the rest of his drink down his throat, trying not to grimace as the scotch seared a trail to his stomach. Sesshomaru got up, giving his father an apologetic look before leaving the room and Akane behind. It took Akane a few seconds before she realized that Sesshomaru had left without waiting for her; she went after him.

**> >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>> >**

Akane slammed the door to Sesshomaru's room, locking it with a sharp click.

Sesshomaru settled down on his lazy boy looking at her in bored silence.

"Well?" Akane demanded; her face darkening with anger as Sesshomaru remained mute.

"Damn you; Sesshomaru do you enjoy doing this to me?" she cried, her long legs taking her over to where he reclined nonchalantly. When he maintained his deadpan look, she drew her arm back to slap him, but he stopped her by grabbing her wrist and twisting it.

"Aww!" she yelped, her knees buckling and she fell to the floor in front of him. Sesshomaru seized her other wrist and held them in one hand pulling her arms against his chest; with the other, he wrapped his fingers through her hair, forcing her to look up at him from between his legs.

"I told you that I was not going out with you tonight; so why are you here?" he questioned coldly.

Akane ignored his question. "So does Kagura know about me?" she demanded infuriatingly.

"Did you tell her about me before you fucked her?" she insisted.

"Akane, I am not fucking her." He retorted dismissively.

"What is she to you?" inquired Akane forcefully struggling to twist her wrists free from his grip.

"She's an insignificant person. Why are you acting like this? You never cared before who I fucked as long as I came back to you." he pointed out viciously. "Why the fuss now; you know I don't give a damn about any of them, only you." His stoic face made this claim hard to believe.

"Let go of me!" she commanded.

"No." He moved his hand from her hair and brushed his thumb against her lower lip; Akane could feel Sesshomaru getting hard.

"If she's so insignificant why did you have ice cream with her?" She demanded, tilting her head back to keep his thumb from going into her mouth.

"I see you're well informed; did your little spy tell you about us stopping to get ice cream? Did he tell you about her brother winning a thousand dollars off me, hmmm? I'll say she's an expensive fuck don't you suppose? Maybe I should fuck her and give you cause to be angry with me. I told you; she's no one, just a girl I gave a ride to; she thanked me by buying me some excellent ice cream…remind me to take you there sometime." He added maliciously. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." he warned her when she tried to bite his thumb.

"I hate you!" she snarled.

"I don't think so." He countered, leaning down to kiss her lips; she responded eagerly kissing him back.

"Word around is that Yura and her are lovers" she murmured when they separated for a moment, the lie rolling smoothly off her tongue.

"Is that what your rat told you?" he inquired between kisses. "You sound jealous."

"Do I have cause to be?" she asked, turning her face away from his.

"If you got a thing for Yura… I guess you should be," he taunted, watching her reaction.

"You know damn well what I meant… let go of me you jerk!" she snapped, struggling against him.

"You're behaving like a groupie again," he remarked, smirking.

"How dare you say that to me you son of a bitch!" she shouted furiously.

Sesshomaru pushed her back and Akane landed on her butt.

"Get out." he ordered harshly.

"No." Akane refused, eyes narrowing.

"As I told you earlier, Akane I'm not in the mood," he replied, dismissing her.

Akane knew she would not win the argument this way, so she tried another approach; crawling back to him, she knelt between his legs, smiling deviously up at him. "Your lips say one thing but your body is saying something else lover" she remarked running her fingers along his length.

"Enough!" Yet he made no move to impede her.

Her skillful fingers unbuttoned his jeans "Oh, my!" She exclaimed as she continuing to remove his erection from the silky restraints of his Kelvin Kline's; Sesshomaru raised his hips slightly to make her job easier.

"Akane my mother could walk in on us." he warned.

"Don't worry; I locked the door." she reassured him before pulling him into her mouth.

**> >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>> >**

Toga made his way to the study, expecting to receive an earful from his wife; he detested when she got this way; it reminded him of how she was when they first met.**_ 'What an icy bitch she was back then,'_** he thought, but he knew that when ice melted it made steam; all he had to do was be the heat source. Toga paused outside the study door, taking a deep breath.

'**_I know you're not scared of a woman,'_** said a malicious voice in his head; this made Toga scowl.

'**_I'm not afraid of her' _**he scolded himself.

_'Then stop acting the **fool by hesitating.'**_ reprimanded his inner voice.

'**_Oh, be quiet,' _**he ordered his mental self, muttering aloud, "I need to stay away from the scotch." Toga opened the door, preparing to do battle with his wife, but found that the study was empty. "Why that…that…witch!" he exclaimed for lack of a better word. Toga stormed out of the study in search of his wife.

"IZAYOI!"

**> >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>> >**

Inuyasha was preparing to jump backwards onto his bed when he heard his father called his mom. "What a dick weed; as if she was going to do what he said, keh!" he said aloud before landing on his back. He reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the stereo remote control and pressing play; ignoring his homework.

**> >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>> >**

Muso leaned against the elevator wall; he was tired but horny for some reason so he was on his way to Rachel's apartment hoping she felt the same way… well the horny part anyway.

The elevator doors slid open; Muso walked down the hall to his girlfriend's door putting the white roses he had bought for her in his left hand as he knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" asked a voice on the other side.

"Muso." he replied.

"Hey." Rachel greeted warmly after opening the door.

"Hello," answered Muso holding the roses out to her.

"Oh, Muso how sweet!" cried Rachel taking the flowers from him and giving him a brief kiss.

"Come in. I hope you're hungry," she said to him heading for the kitchen to put the roses in water.

Muso removed his jacket and hung it from the rack next to the door. "Yes, I am."

"Good, dinner is ready to be served." she told him from the sink. Muso crept up behind her, reaching over to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Why don't we do dessert first, then dinner." he suggested rubbing his hardness against her behind. Rachel set the vase down in the sink, turning within the circle of his arms to face him.

"Well, well… aren't we horny today?" she teased, wrapping her arms around his neck in return and kissing him passionately.

"Mmm..." Muso broke the kiss and lifting her bridal style he headed toward the bedroom. "I hope you don't have class in the morning, because you might be too tired to attend." he informed her.

"Are you threatening me, officer Muso?" she demanded, in mock defense.

"No ma'am; I'm just stating a fact." he replied using his best imitation of Joe Friday.

**> >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>> >**

"Well that was excruciating," Kagura commented to her friend.

"But worth the pain, and it was on sale!"

"I don't know Yura; this dress is so not me." Kagura argued, looking at the outrageous dress Yura had insisted she buy after she tried it on. "Plus I got a dress I made for the party at home you know!"

"I'm telling you this is the type of dress you need to get a man's undivided attention." Yura assured her matter-of-factly

"I'm trying to get _Sesshomaru's_ attention not the brothel owners." Kagura snapped, scowling at the dress.

"Are you crazy, there is nothing wrong with this dress!" snapped Yura.

"Can't we get it in different color?"

"No, that shade of magenta red brings out your eyes. Now let's find some red lipstick."

"But Yura…I--"

"Maybe some black fishnets with some knee high boots…"

'What? Black fishnets with some knee high boots… with that dress! That is a no-no.' thought Kagura, frowning.

"Aha! I got it some open toe stilettos of the same color!" Yura continued striding ahead of Kagura, "and we have _got_ to do something with your hair; that bun will not do, my dear… and you could use some contacts too!" Yura stopped suddenly, causing Kagura to bump into her. "Hey, aren't you the fashion guru here?" insisted Yura, turning to face Kagura. "So why am I doing all the work?"

"Because if you let me pick the clothes, I'd go dressed like a librarian." said Kagura retorted.

"This will not do, Kagura. How do you expect to make clothes for the mass public, but you can't even dress yourself?"

"I can dress myself." huff Kagura, "I just choose to be conservative when it comes to doing it."

"It's different, when I'm designing clothes for others; but this dress is so… risqué for me and besides my brothers would never let me out of the house dressed like that."

"Why wouldn't they? There is nothing wrong with this dress!" grumbled Yura bring her hand up to her chin gazing at the magenta colored dress "Why do you have a problem with it?" Yura's eyes lighted. "Oh, I see… it will show your shoulders."

Yura studied the sumptuous silk dress that featured an asymmetrical neckline with a jeweled ring accent. The flattering insets fell to a fluid bias-cut skirt. The dress had a drop waist, a side zip and a straight back.

"Oh, you little virgin; you need to have more confidence in yourself, there is nothing outrageous about this dress, you just like to hide your beautiful skin under those pretty kimono's you make." Some day fawning men will be vying for your attention because of the clothes you wear and make." Yura told her, face alight as she imagined Kagura's future.

"Kagura you need to get out of that good girl persona you like to hide behind. I know who the real you is; she is a sexy, self-assured girl, but you are also a beautiful, insolent, foulmouthed and cocky woman." She proclaimed.

"You are a femme fatal." Yura pointed out. "But until you retire that _I'm a victim of when bad clothes happen to good people persona_ you seemed to worship, you will continue to go unnoticed and ridiculed." Yura haughtily concluded, giving Kagura a condescending look.

"Wait a minute Yura; are you insulting me?"

"No, you brainless twit, but _perhaps_ I should." Yura snapped at Kagura, and then grinned. "Just kidding, let's go; we need to get the other stuff." said Yura reminded grabbing Kagura's hands and dragging her along. "Let's finish shopping."

**> >>>> >>>> >>>> >>>> >**

Happy New Years

Well, here is another chapter.

I would like to thank Midnight Unicorn for trying to make sense of this story by being my beta/co-writer. (No more banging her head on the keyboard.)

We will be re-writing the first nine chapters so make sure you re-read them. Also thanks to the rest of you who keep sending me ideas. And REVIEW!

Tabi

P.S. MU, thanks for the chapters name.


	11. REWARDS

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character created by Rumiko Takahashi or **Dip it low by Christina Milian** nor am I making any money off this**

**Chapter 11**

Toga entered his bedroom slamming the door, his furious gaze searching the room for the cause of his displeasure. Not finding her, he headed to toward the bathroom, as he neared the door he heard the shower running. _'**Well? What are you going to do?'**_ Toga paused "do me a favor and shut up." he muttered opening the door and closing it quietly.

Izayoi had finished with her shower but was just standing under the water enjoying the feel, her eyes where closed so she never noticed her husband standing there casting a furious look at her that was slowly turning predatory through the showers clear glass door.

Izayoi smiled, she knew that her husband's precious dinner had been ruined when she brought up that girls name. Nevertheless, she did not expect Akane to get impertinent with her outburst. Izayoi frown when she thought of her husband dismissing her from her own table. Meanwhile Toga stared at her; his hands reaching up to remove his tie. He wrapped the tie around his left hand.

He watched his wife smile at whatever it was she was thinking off, before he whispered her name with a deadly calm.

"Izayoi."

She jumped in surprised opening her eyes, hands going to the wall in front of her to steady herself. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes, refusing to turn her head fully to look at him; in silence she waited her heart beating franticly, with fear. Toga had never raised his hand to her, but she had never heard him use that tone with her.

"Get out of the shower." he growled his low voice pulsating with anger.

When she continued to stand there, he reached over opened the shower door, and turned the water off. His wife licked her lips nervously waiting for him to say more. When he remained silent, she began "oh, I'm…I'm sorry about--"

"Shut up!" he snarled before grabbing her and pulling her out of the shower.

"Let me go… you beast!" she yelled.

He placed her naked form over his shoulder; Izayoi found herself upside down looking at her husbands back as he walked out of the bathroom. She started to struggle. "Put me down you son of a bitch!" she demanded trying to bite him her wet hair getting in the way.

"And you wonder why Inuyasha has such a foul mouth!" he remarked before throwing her on the bed.

"Fuck you!" she sneered reaching over to kick him.

Toga flinched at her verbal attack; grabbing her legs, he twisted turning her on her stomach before he straddled her back. "Get…off…me!" she gasped.

He reached over grabbing her wet hands, placing them behind her back and tying them with his tie. "What …the hell are you doing?"

Toga remained silent sitting atop his now tied struggling wet wife. _**'Make her apologize to** **you.'** _An inner voice expressed.

After awhile his wife groaned, "Toga please untie me and get off me; you're heavy."

Toga blinked down at her, and then he moved sitting on the edge of the bed.

Izayoi moved her head trying to see him but her wet hair was in the way. When she tried to get up, he barked, "Don't move."

She'd never been treated like this before; Izayoi found her fear turning into desire **_'no!'_** her mind screamed. **_'What do you expect, you write about men behaving just like he is in your erotica stories.' _**She shook her head as if to clear it.**_ 'But he is not a made up character in my stories…he has never been an alpha male.'_** She thought, closing her eyes and remembering the clueless-ly clumsy young man that had managed to put up with her insults and convince her father to give her away to him. **_'Don't kid yourself honey, he's always been the MAN…its time YOU came to terms with it.' _**snickered her alter ego.

Her mental turmoil was interrupted when she was grabbed and placed face down on her husband's knees. "This isn't funny Tashiotaka!" she struggled.

(((Slap))) "Ouch! You son of a bi--" ((slap)) "stop!" ((Slap)) "How dare you spank me!" she shrieked trying to move off him. Tears where forming in her eyes but she refused to shed them. ((Slap)) "I'm going to tell father about this!" she blurred.

"Go ahead you spoiled brat, he'll probably make me CEO of his firm." ((Slap)) He said matter-of-factly. Izayoi bit her lower lip to keep from crying out.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Kagura was looking out the window of Yura's passenger seat. They had finished shopping; Kagura had let Yura lead her around the mall; she had let Yura dress her up. Kagura snorted in disbelieve, before turning to a pay attention to what Yura was saying.

"I can't believe you wouldn't get the contacts!"

Kagura looked at her exasperated friend and then rolled her eyes "I got this aversion to sticking my fingers in my eyes."

Yura gave her a dirty look, before returning her attention to the road.

Kagura grinned at her before she said, "I had a run in with Sesshomaru today."

"No way!" shrieked Yura slamming on the breaks.

"What the... are you crazy? You are trying to kill us!" Yelled Kagura over the car behind them horn.

"Oh, this is great what did he say?" Yura asked ignoring her surroundings.

"Learn how to drive or get off the road you crazy bitch!" bellowed the passing driver of the car that had been behind them.

"Yeah …yeah there should be a law against screaming motorist, you know!" giving the red face man the finger before turning to her friend, "So what happened?"

Kagura gave her friend an incredulous look, "Can we not have this conversation in the middle of a stopped car, which happens to be in the way of flowing traffic!"

"Oh, forget the traffic." dismissed Yura waving her hand.

Kagura blinked at her. "Oh, okay…geez…you can ruin a wet dream you know." before pressing the gas and driving off.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

"Akane, stop or I'm going to cum in you mouth!" groaned Sesshomaru trying to stop her bobbing head.

Akane slipped his head out of her mouth to lick the side of his length. "You know I like how you taste." She purred.

"I want to fuck you, not you mouth." He gasped.

"You have been a bad boy so you don't get what you want this time." She said between licks using her hands to bring him off.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Next day

Izayoi entered the dining room to find her husband already eating breakfast.

"Good morning." she greeted sitting down grimacing slightly when her butt encountered the seat. Toga brought his newspaper down slightly so he could look at her from across the table.

"Good morning." he responded giving her an ardent look, before returning his paper up to read. The look he gave her made her blush slightly, remembering the wicked thing he had done to her after he had _disciplined_ her.

"Yumi, are the kids up?" she inquired to the maid trying to regain her cool composure.

"No ma'ma their not." returned the maid laying her breakfast in front of her.

"Thanks that will be all." She smiled dismissing the maid.

"Yes ma'am." said the maid leaving the room.

"Are you working today?" she asked her husband.

"Nope." was his only reply.

Izayoi smiled.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

"Where are you going Kagura?" question Muso from the living room sofa.

"I'm going to a house party tonight."

"Who's house?" he questioned.

"Classmate."

"Not rich boy, I hope!"

"No not his house."

"Why are you at home?" she inquired frowning.

"I live here." He shot back at her; this made Kagura raise an eyebrow at him.

"I'm going to take a shower, so listen for the door." she finished heading to her room.

Muso was in the process of getting comfortable when the doorbell rang. "Listen for the doorbell she says." He mimic with a whine, getting up to answer the door.

"Oy." He greeted opening the door then frowned when he saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Good evening to you too." Yura muttered walking pass him.

"Hey, I didn't say you could come in!" he informed her.

Yura ignored him sitting down, "Is Kagura here?"

"Don't they teach you manners at that fancy private school you attend?"

Yura gave him a questioning look before retorting, "The Police Academy's budget most be hurting. They apparently see no need to invest their money in training you in it."

Muso narrowed his eyes at her, not able to come up with a cutting reply. "She's in the shower." He said instead.

Muso studied Yura, from the safety of the other side of the room. His gaze taking in the short blue open-back dress she was wearing, it had a deep surplice neckline that showed of her ample breast. Cut from beautiful fluid silk chiffon a shirred charmeuse sash whittled the waist. Her beautiful legs crossed causing the split on the side to widen showing of more leg.

"Flirty little frock." he muttered feeling irked.

"Is something wrong with my dress?" she purred giving him an innocent look.

"It leaves nothing to the imagination!" rosy cheeked.

'**_Was he blushing?'_** She thought, "Your sister said the same thing when she made it for me." sending him a wanton look.

"Kagura made that?" he sounded surprised.

"Talented isn't she!" She stood up turning so he could see her back too.

He had to admit she looked sexy as hell; this outraged him, "You look like a whore!"

"An expensive one I hope!" she whispered jokingly.

"What!" He asked with a frown.

"And you sound like an erectile malfunctioning prude!" she shot back.

He continued to frown in confusion, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he hollered.

He and Yura both jumped in surprise when his sister bellowed from the hallway, "What is going on out here? Muso are you bothering my friend?"

Muso gave her an innocent look, "I'm the victim here!" he whined.

"You're lucky that Kagura came to your rescue… you pig." grumbled Yura sticking her tongue out at him before grabbing Kagura and heading to the bedroom.

"Did you just call my brother a pig?" Kagura noted disapprovingly.

"I meant to say jerk." snapped Yura.

Kagura laughed. "You two make war not love."

"Here." said Yura handing her a small vile.

"What's this?"

"Heaven in a bottle." when Kagura gave her a blank look she continued, "New perfume…but it's not out yet."

"How did you get it?"

"Duh, my family owns the company." She finished rolling her eyes before moving on to the next task, "Let me see… lets go with a layer style for your hair."

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Sesshomaru check his closet for something to wear deciding to go with a red silk Bandini insert shirt (European Rugby shirt) the shirt features a diamond-shaped contrast white inset on the front; The V-neck and contoured fit gave him a muscle-enhancing fit. After putting the shirt on, he reached for a set of red rustic dark leather pants. After buckling the belt, he reached for a choker styled necklace. He smirked at himself in the mirror. The leather and choker adding toughness to his bad boy charm. He finished by putting on a pair of outback style black boots.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Kagura glance over at where Sesshomaru was stifle by the idolization of two girls; instead of enjoying the attention, he managed to look bored and annoyed at the same time.

"Hello beautiful" whispered Gatenmaru from behind her.

"Oh, hi" Kagura turned to him in surprise a slight blush emerging on her face.

"Care to dance with me?" he invited, not waiting for her reply; he guided her to the dance floor. Just then, Dip it low by Christina Milian began to playing.

_**Says he wants you  
He says he needs you  
That's real talk then why not make him wait for you  
If he really wants you, he really needs you  
really got to have you  
**_

Sesshomaru ignored the two girls on either side of him vying for his attention. He was in a bad mood, but you would have never known it by his demeanor. The main causes of his foul mood where presently on the dance floor. This made Sesshomaru's blood boil. He had notice her the minute she arrived with Yura and Ayame. It was bad enough he had to put up with the jokes thrown his way about him losing a match to a girl, especially _**'her'**._

_**Take your time and feel him out  
When he's a good boy (I mean a really really good boy)  
Why not let him lay with you (when you give it to him good)**  
_

Kagura was moving to the beat of the music turning her back on Gatenmaru to grind her ass on him, he placed his hands on her waist, "mmm I like dancing with you." He whispered in her ear.

_**Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around poke it out, like ya back broke  
Pop, pop, pop that thang  
I'm a show you how to make your man say "ohh"**_

Kagura ignored him closing her eyes and moved her body dipping it low then picking it up slow letting the music take control of her senses. **_'I must have had too much of that "punch" Yura gave me'_** she thought imagining that the warm body pressing against her was that of Sesshomaru.

**_You Gettin bold  
It's growin cold  
It's just the symptoms of young love growin' old  
You think it's time (and you thinkin of leavin', but give it time)_**

Sesshomaru stared at the couple dancing in front of him with fascination; he slowly let his eyes travel up and down Kagura's body pausing briefly in annoyance at Gatenmaru's possessive hold on her waist. He noticed she had a blissful look on her face, **_'she needs to be fucked'_** a voice in his head said Sesshomaru felt his body stir.

_**It's late at night  
He's coming home**_

_**Meet him at the door with nothin' on  
Take him by the hand  
Let him know what's on  
If you understand me y'all come on**_

If Kagura would have open her eyes at that moment she would have seen the brief looked of desire on Sesshomaru's face before he masked it with his usual blank look. However, Gatenmaru, who gave Sesshomaru a knowing look; mouthed, "She's mine," noticed it._  
_  
**_Like most men I love to catch up with a model  
But I aint used to movin slow like Ketchup in a bottle  
The best things come to those who wait for  
But I'm a be straight for before it's too late for  
I want you to Dip it Low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out and make me say "OHH!"_**

"Keh." whispered Sessh sending Gatenmaru a deadly look.

"Oh Sesshomaru are you going on the senior trip to Okinawa?" said the girl to his left.

Not to be outdone the girl to his right said, "Can I sit with you on the train?"

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Kagura came out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen to get some water.

She grab a bottle and was turning to head back to the party when she bumped in to something hard; two hands came out to steady her.

"Sorry I guess I should pay attention to where I'm going" she finished looking up fixing her glasses. She found Sesshomaru staring at her.

She said the first thing that came to her head "How's your head?"

"What?" said Sesshomaru after a short pause.

"I'm asking you if you're okay." She told him.

"Oh, from when you whacked me on the head?" he said

Kagura nodded

"I saw stars in front of my eyes, but I'm ok." He told her

"Well it serves you right I told you to wait because I couldn't see." She said waving a finger at him.

For some reason this reminded him of his mother. Sesshomaru would have smiled at her if he was the expressive type, but he was not so he just stared at her.

"Well I'm happy that you're okay," she said taking her hand and moving his hair from his face.

"There's a small dojo at my house. Why don't you come by and show me how to disarm your opponent like you did me." said Sesshomaru with out thinking; her touching him was having a weird effect on him.

"Huh? Why?" she asked him; she was somewhat puzzled because in her four years of knowing him she had never heard him say more that a few words to people outside his circle.

"Because I want you…" after a pausing, he finished "too." annoyed that he even asked her.

"Hmm... Well..." she started to say but was interrupted by Gatenmaru entering the kitchen.

"There you are Kagura, I was searching for you." he exclaimed taking her hand and moving her away from Sesshomaru.

"If you'll excuse us; she owes me another dance!" he finished dragging Kagura out of the kitchen.

Sesshomaru was left standing alone in the kitchen, "Gatenmaru, your starting to piss me off!" said Sessh to himself.

He was about to leave when Jaken rushed in, "There you are Sesshomaru." huff Jaken handing him a cell phone.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Phones for you."

Sesshomaru took the phone wondering who would call him on Jaken's cell.

"Hello."

"Why are you not answering my calls?" chimed an irritated Akane.

Sesshomaru gave Jaken a deadly look.

Jaken looked apologetic "Uhg…Sesshomaru…sama…" before fleeing back to the party.

"Look Sesshomaru I don't want to fight ok! But you have been acting different lately and I don't know why"

"Are you done? Look Akane my cell phone is broken and I haven't replaced it yet."

"Broken? How?" she asked.

"It met a wall." said Sesshomaru.

"Oh."

"What's so important that you need to call me from Jaken's phone?" he demanded.

"Well I want to be with you."

"I'll come by later." he told her.

"Why don't I come over to the party?" she asked

Sesshomaru knew that if he told her no Akane would show up anyway and make a scene, "Whatever babe." he said instead.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Kagura had just finished dancing with Gatenmaru she left the dance floor looking for Yura but was stop by Gatenmaru and on her arm. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for Yura." she said trying to loosen his grip.

"I'm sure she got someone to keep them occupied." he told her tightening his hold on her arm.

"Gatenmaru how much of that punch did you have?" she ask realizing that he was starting to act to possessive.

"Ha-ha, why you ask?" he laugh.

"Because you're drunk." She pointed out.

"Let's take a break from all this racket," he told her taking her outside.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"Just to the patio, I want to ask you a question." he told her.

"O...ok."

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Sesshomaru re-entered the living room looking for Kagura, when he saw Gatenmaru taking her out towards the patio, Sesshomaru followed, throwing Jaken's phone back to him. So happened Jaken was not expecting it, the cell phone hit him in the forehead knocking him out cold. People around him stop briefly as not to step on him and continued dancing.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

"I feel like I'm meeting you for the first time." Gatenmaru told her.

"Why do you say that?"

"There's more to you that meets the eye it seems." He continued.

Kagura nervously played with her glasses "I'm no different from any other girl."

"I'll say you're very different from the girls I know." Gatenmaru said moving closer to Kagura. "I like what I see." he told her taking her glasses off her face.

"Kagura have you ever been kiss?"

"No…" she blushed "Gatenmaru, I'm flattered but I like somebody else." she told him taking her glasses from him and putting them back on.

"Oh come on, Kagura stop playing hard to get we both know you don't have a boyfriend!" he told her pulling her closer.

"Gatenmaru let me go!" she told him raising her voice.

"Come on! At least let me get a taste of them luscious lips of yours." He teased.

"No!"

"No? What are you a tease?" he stated bring her closer.

"Gatenmaru your drunk."

"So? I'm not too drunk that I can't satisfy you." He purred.

"Let go, of me you asshole." She snapped.

"Feel what you're doing to me." he said rubbing his hard-on on her belly.

Kagura brought her knees up connecting with his hard on. Gatenmaru looked at her in horror before the delay pains reach his brain making him bend forward. "_Gasp_… you…_gasp_… bitch."

Kagura moved away from him "I told you to let go." Kagura was grateful for her brothers training.

"You're going…_gasp_… to pay…_gasp_…for… that." said Gatenmaru getting up slowly.

"I'm warning you." she said taking a fighters stance.

Gatenmaru moved towards her but he was stop by a voice in the shadows.

He had been watching them after they finished dancing; he had followed them out when they left the house and he had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"What part of she doesn't want to play with you don't you understand Gossipmaru?" said Sesshomaru stepping out of the shadows towards him. Sesshomaru did not like seeing Gatenmaru's hands on Kagura, but he refused to acknowledge why.

"Stay out of this Sesshomaru." warned Gatenmaru.

"I guess is easy to pick on a girl, but lets modify the scenario shall we." said Sesshomaru before punching Gatenmaru in the mouth.

Touching his jaw, "what the… huff." said Gatenmaru, but was cut-off by a punch to his stomach that dropped him to his knees.

"You have been pissing me off for the last two days with your gossip." (Kick) "But tonight you really..." (Kick) "Piss me..." (Kick) "Off!" (Kick) **_'Keep your fucking hands off her'_** he thought (kick). Sesshomaru was about to kick him again but was stopped my Kagura's cry. "please stop!"

"Why should I?" said Sesshomaru fury reflected in his hard, cold eyes.

"He's drunk…and I'm sure he didn't mean anything by his behavior, so please stop."

Sesshomaru sneered at her then pulled Gatenmaru up to his feet by pulling on his hair "I guess you where right in the locker room about the bitch coming to your rescue." whispered Sesshomaru so only Gatenmaru could hear him, "and you haven't even fucked her yet…now you got five seconds to get lost." Sesshomaru said pushing him away.

Gatenmaru left as fast as he could tripping along the way. "This isn't over Sesshomaru…I'll get both of you back for this."

Sesshomaru was about to turn to leave but was stop by what Kagura said, "Wait! your bleeding."

Sesshomaru looked down at his knuckles noticing that he was bleeding from a cut. "Here let me see." she said taking his hand Sesshomaru never noticed when she got a napkin from the near by table.

"Its nothing." he said trying to remove his hand from hers.

"Be still!" she snapped at him.

Sesshomaru looked down his nose at her.**_ 'How dare this peasant use that tone of voice with this Sesshomaru.' _**he was about to voice his thoughts aloud but was stopped by what she said.

"I'm sorry about the gossip; I never thought our kendo match would be talked about outside the dojo." she said tying the napkin to his hand. "This should stop the bleeding…you might want to take a tetanus shot just in case Gatenmaru has rabies." she joked

Sesshomaru looked at her then said, "Its ok…is that why you didn't what to give him your first kiss?" he asked

Kagura blush looking down but Sesshomaru lifted her head up so she would look at him.

"Is none of your business you know!" she shot back self-consciously.

"I think it is." he told her gazing at her eyes.

"I can defend myself." she snapped moving away from him

Sesshomaru reached out placing one arm around her waist stopping her. "How rude of you to slight the hero in this fairy tale." he pointed out.

"What?... are you drunk too?" she retorted.

"Don't tell me you have never read a fairy tale…where the knight in shining armor saves the princess and gets a reward at the end."

"I have, but you seemed a little old to be reading fairy tales!"

"I read them to my little sister as a matter of fact." There was _No_ shame in his voice.

"What does that have to do with this?"

"I want my reward!" he explained, a glimmer in his eyes.

"What reward?" she demand.

"Be **_quiet_**!" he ordered gripping her chin.

"Sesshomaru, what are yo--" she was cut-off by Sesshomaru's mouth over hers.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Be nice and review!


	12. A RED DRESS, A WOLF & A KISS?

**Chapter 12 **

**_Previously on Heartless_**

"Don't tell me you have never read a fairy tale…where the knight in shining armor saves the princess and gets a reward at the end."

"I have, but you seemed a little old to be reading fairy tales!"

"I read them to my little sister as a matter of fact." There was _No_ shame in his voice.

"What does that have to do with this?"

"I want my reward!" he explained, a glimmer in his eyes.

"What reward?" she demand.

"Be **_quiet_**!" he ordered gripping her chin.

"Sesshomaru, what are yo--" she was cut-off by Sesshomaru's mouth over hers.

Kagura tried to lean away, but couldn't resist pressing back against his tongue; she was tentative at first before she became bolder, imitating his aggressiveness.

"_Mnn…"_ Sesshomaru groaned, his arms tightening around her waist, he slanted his face to better control her, sliding his hands down her back to palm her ass. Kagura felt her feet leave the deck; she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, balancing on his hips. His kisses became harder, more controlling as his hardness rubbed against her thigh.

Waves of hotness were rolling through her, the unfamiliar sensation becoming greater between her legs; she did not recognize what was happening to her. She felt her backside land on a table.

'_**How did he…**?**'**_ she didn't finish the thought.

Sesshomaru stroked his fingers through her hair massaging her scalp; his other hand found her breast his thumb playing with her nipple. He broke the kiss for a moment looking at her face; Kagura's face was flushed, her eyes unfocused. Sesshomaru licked her lower lip before nipping it softly, and then he started to suck on it.

"I…feel…can't…" she garbled. Her hands drifted from his neck, down to his back; she started to run her slender fingers along his back her hips pushed against him. Sesshomaru tried to repress a shudder of awareness by the combination of silk and her questing touch.

"Mmm…you like that, don't you?" he pressed in a husky voice.

Kagura could only mumbled incoherently in response; Sesshomaru reached up, plucking her glasses from her nose, dropping them onto the table.

Then he pressed forward until her back was firmly against the table, leaning his body on top of hers, "Mmm…you smell so… good." He whispered resuming the kiss, sucking on her tongue as his right hand worked its way down her side. Reaching the hem his hand slid beneath her red dress, rubbing up her thigh. He pulled her body towards the edge of the table, enabling him to rub his leather-clad erection between her legs. His fingers continued to creep up her inner thigh towards the source of her heat. Kagura stiffen as his hand touched her where no one else ever had.

"Don't…" she began breaking their lip-lock.

"Hush…relax... I'll make it good for you." He promised, rubbing her sensitive knob in circles.

"I don't—ah…ha...," she moaned, slowly spreading her legs for him.

"Good girl." He purred his thumb rubbing her clit faster.

Her heart raced franticly, Kagura's senses spinning wildly, lost to his skillful touch. Sesshomaru kissed her again briefly, before straightening to look down at her as he continued to play with her clit. Kagura shot him a questioning look before closing her eyes and biting her lip, nails digging futilely at the table for something, anything to hold onto. Sesshomaru pressed harder, extracting a low groan.

"Stop…I can't…take this…" a blush coming to her face, her head jerked back and forth,mortified.

Sesshomaru smirked at her. "Yes you can…don't deny what your body is yearning for." He rubbed his concealed hardness at her apex mimicking the sexual act. "You're so fucking responsive… you where made to give pleasure, with your clever hands…and heavenly body…your pliant mouth behind those red lips." He finished huskily.

"Ah…s—nah!"

"Yes… I could teach you just how to please a man…how to drive him insane with your breathy moans and gasping sighs alone." He whispered heatedly.

"_Hah_." Kagura whimpered; his words were doing impossible things to her mind.

"Look at me." He hissed breath hot on her ear.

"N…no." she panted, refusing to look at him.

"Look at me!" He commanded, stopping his blissful torment of her.

"Don't stop!" Kagura opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him, gasping, her face flushed. "Please…I need…" Some distant part of her mind was horrified with embarrassment for what she begged of him breathlessly.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes were dark with lust; her moans were driving him crazy with need. "You're so hot down here… I bet if I entered you…you would be so wet." He growled, and then he moved her g-string aside and pushed his index finger into her.

It was too much.

"Hya!" With a cry of ecstasy, Kagura reached her orgasm, rising slightly off the table. Squeezing her eyes shut and gasping for air, Kagura trembled in the afterglow.

"Sesshomaru." she whimpered as he withdrew his finger from inside her.

It took all his will power not to undo his belt and fuck her into the table. Sesshomaru leered down at her. "Come back little red riding hood…it's not safe for a girl like you to be alone with the big bad wolf." he sneered, snapping her out of the fantasy he had built.

Kagura's eyes flew open in surprise, yanking her out of her pleasure haze; Something inside her wanted to curled into a defensive ball at his tone of voice; the way he was looking at her made her feel cheap.

With a cold, uncaring grin he continued. "If you stay I might finish what I started…you'll find those pretty legs of yours in the air and my dick where my finger was." he snickered before adding, "Maybe that's what you want, eh?" He mockingly pressed himself against her.

Kagura felt sick; she shoved him away as hard as she could, struggling to stand; her legs were trembling. She held onto the table to steady herself; she felt sticky where his hand had been. Kagura could not bring her self to look at him; she felt dirty, used. She did the only thing she could think of; she ran back inside and didn't look back.

Sesshomaru watched the emotions played across her face before she ran off. He waited until the red dress figure was out of sight before whispering: "Run little red riding hood…run far away from the big bad wolf." He never before felt more like the villain in the story than the knight he had claimed to be.

Then he saw what was on the table. "You left your glasses…Cinderella."

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Kagura ran back to the party, scanning around for Yura. Yura took one looked at her friend and knew something was wrong; Kagura was not wearing her glasses. "Kagura? What happened?" she demanded, concerned.

"I…I want to go home!" she whispered fiercely.

"Did Gatenmaru do something to you?"

Kagura shook her head no. "Please, Yura, let's leave…" she urged, biting her lip and glancing anxiously towards the patio door as if fearing someone would come through it.

Yura looked her over, taking note that Kagura was flushed and her lips where swollen, but she did not appear hurt. "Ok, Kagura; we'll go."

"Ayame_—_" started Kagura

"—Left about 30 minutes ago." Yura finished Kagura's sentence.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

"Y'ello?" Said a female voice on the line.

"I have a job for you." replied the male voice.

"Mmm, it's you…what is it this time?"

"More like who." He corrected.

"Go on." she prompted, popping her gum.

"I would like Kagura Onigumo to be caught in a…compromising position."

"Ha-ha Do you want it in glossy or black and white print?"

"I want no evidence, so I'll provide you with a digital camera; once you get what I want you will deliver the camera to me."

"What do I get out of it?" She questioned, anticipation coloring her voice.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want." she answered sweetly.

"You know he's a virgin."

"You sound jealous…I want to break him in." she teased.

"The camera will be place in your locker Monday morning." He finished.

"You wicked boy; what did she do? Refuse your advances?" she asked.

He narrowed his eyes and hung up the phone.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Yura pulled into Kagura's driveway; they had driven back in tense silence. Yura knew that when Kagura was ready she would tell her what had happened to make her want to leave so abruptly.

"Are you alright?"

Kagura gave her a weak smile. "Yes, I just felt sick that's all."

"Yeah, that punch was 151 proof." Yura agreed, shooting her a worried look.

"Mm. Well, good night; I'll call you tomorrow." Kagura promised, getting out of the car.

Yura watched her friend anxiously; she remembered seeing Sesshomaru follow Gatenmaru and Kagura out to the patio and seeing Gatenmaru return later looking stressed and without Kagura.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

"Kotatse, you need to pick some one else to be the valedictorian for graduation."

"What? Are you nuts, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru just looked at him, bored.

"It's too late to try to revote a new speaker!" Kotatse exclaimed.

"I'm not doing it."

"But you're the honor society president and you were picked to be the speaker for our class!"

Sesshomaru said nothing.

Kotatse sat down heavily on the sofa and frowned thoughtfully at Sesshomaru; wiping his face with his hand, he asked. "Who do you want to replace you as speaker?"

"Why don't we try something new?"

Kotatse's frown deepened. "Something new? Like what?"

"Well, our school has provided scholarships to those less fortunate…" started Sesshomaru.

Kotatse laughed. "Have you lost your mind? These…these commoners don't have any business coming to our school, let alone being picked to be a valedictorian."

"I agree with you." said Sesshomaru.

"Then why are you bringing this up?"

"It's time to change our way of thinking… commoners or not they have made it this far and will probably be rubbing elbows with us in the future, not to mention it is good PR." He explained, watching his peer.

"Hm…so who do you propose?"

"Here's a list of possible candidates." answered Sesshomaru, tossing Kotatse a folder.

Kotatse took the folder, looking at the Sesshomaru's candidates; there were five of them, but out of the five only one really qualified.

While Kotatse looked at the folder, Sesshomaru was remembering what had happen between him and Kagura at Kouga's house party two days ago.

_Her passion had surprised him; after all, she always acted like a little mouse. Recalling her cry out in orgasm stroked his ego. Peasant or not she was too much woman for Gatenmaru to handle. _

_Sesshomaru felt himself getting hard as he pictured her laying there, legs open, face flushed and her lips swollen from his kisses. She had fought her desire, but her body had wanted everything he was offering her. **"Wake up little red riding hood…it's not safe for a girl like you to be alone with the big bad wolf."**_

**_Instead of warning her, I should have fucked her senseless,_** he thought.

"Sesshomaru? Hey! Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru blinked. "Hm?"

"You ok?"

"Yes."

"This one is impressive…I'm surprise she's not an honor society member!" he stated.

"Let's just say she's lacking in one department." said Sesshomaru in a superior tone looking down at his hands.

Kotatse frowned. "What department would that be?"

"Why would I make her part of our esteemed and elite? She's a peasant…." He sneered.

"That's discrimination, you know!" countered his peer.

Sesshomaru smirked. "So we make up for it by nominating her."

"I hope you know what your doing!" Kotatse sighed.

'_Yeah, me too.'_ thought Sesshomaru.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

At the academy's trendy café sat Kagura drinking a chocolate milk shake and reading the 48 Laws of Power. She had noticed that Sesshomaru had been absent from class that day. This was good; she did not think she could face him. "God, I hate these glasses." She groaned, rubbing her nose. She could not find her usual glasses so she was wearing an old pair.

"So are you going to make your move on him at the class trip?" asked Yura, seating herself across from Kagura. "It's then or never." She reached for Kagura's chips.

"No."

"Why not?" Yura demanded.

"Look." said Kagura, stirring her drink. "I have come to realize that you can't always get what you want…ok?"

"What? You're kidding, right?"

"I'm not." Kagura answered simply.

Yura raised an eyebrow. "So are you going to tell me what happened on Saturday or am I going to have to drag it out of you?"

Kagura glared at Yura.

"Well?"

"He kissed me."

"And?"

"Then he turned around and insulted me." She complained.

"That son of a bitch!" exclaimed Yura, leaping to her feet. "I'm gonna ream him a new one, you watch!"

"Sit down." Kagura snapped, glancing around. "You're making a scene!"

"So what did he say?" Yura demanded, resettling.

Finally, Kagura told Yura everything that had happened that night, their faces turning red with embarrassment when Kagura got to what he did with his hand and her orgasm. After Kagura was finished, they sat there in silence.

"Well at least you got your first orgasm out of it…right?" Yura shot bracingly then added musingly, "Do you think your brother would be as good with his hands?"

Kagura glared at her friend. "That's gross."

"What?"

"Bringing my brother into this, you twit!" retorted her friend angrily.

"Oh, sorry…" Yura blushed, turning the conversation back to Kagura. "See? I told you to use him, didn't I?"

"Yes." Kagura muttered.

"You already know _he'll make it good._" mimicked Yura from what had Kagura said to her before. "So all you need to do is let him take your virginity and move on." Yura finished.

"I don't know he's so…_unapproachable_." Kagura grumbled. "I don't get him; one minute he's all over me, then he acts like he's…he's too good for the likes of me."

"Don't you get it?" Yura asked her excitedly.

"What?"

"It seems like the ice prince is falling for you!"

"Oh, please!"

"No, listen! He's used to women falling all over him, right? You like him but you don't act like a groupie; also, you're the type of woman he would never be caught dead with, because of his superiority complex and you not being part of the elite rich circle."

Kagura rolled her eyes at her friend then she smirked. "Hm! You don't say?"

"Don't you see? _He_ followed you out on the patio; _he_ kissed you… _he_ initiated the kiss, not you. You have put a nick in that icebox; you made him lose control, at least for a few minutes. The one thing I know about that unfeeling canine is that he likes _to always__ be_ in control, the alpha male. That's why he ran you off, because you got to him and he will never admit that to you or to himself."

"Are you crazy?"

"You know Kagura? You're a smart girl, but sometimes I wonder about you." Her friend remarked.

"And you're a fool." countered Kagura.

"Am I? I seem to know more about your situation than you." Yura smirked at her.

"Shut up!" Kagura snapped angrily.

"I suggest you remember what I've told you and use it to your advantage, Kagura." Yura said before leaving her friend to sit and ponder it for herself. "I'll talk to you later."

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

Kagura was still contemplating what Yura told her when she was interrupted by a male voice.

"Hello, Kagura." Gatenmaru greeted somewhat nervously.

Kagura gazed at him but said nothing.

Gatenmaru bowed over in apology "I apologize for my behavior the other night; no gentleman would have treated a lady that way." He remained bent, waiting for her reply.

"You're forgiven Gatenmaru, so please enough with the bows." She requested absently.

Gatenmaru half-smiled at her, unsure.

"Well? Do you need something?" she asked not paying attention to him.

"Oh…ah…I was wondering if you would go o—" he started.

"No." she cut him off.

"I…see..."

"Good…now, do you mind? I'm busy." She said, dismissing him.

"Excuse me." he muttered and—somewhat embarrassed—he walked away.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

"Onigumo, the lieutenant wants to see you." said a passing officer.

Muso got up from his desk and headed to the lieutenant's office. He knocked on the door.

"Enter." called the lieutenant.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Onigumo, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Look, rookie; if you want to go far in this department you need to learn how to treat people with respect."

"Sir, what is this about?" began Muso confused.

"Zip it! I'm talking here!" the lieutenant cut him off.

"I'll be damned if the police commissioner is going to call and tell me how to run my station because you insulted his good friend's daughter. Don't bother with explanations, Officer Aveeko told me what happened. How could you treat a young lady that way? You will apologize to her in my office; until then you can spend some time doing paperwork and learning some manners. Now get out of my office and I better not hear anything else like this." finished his red-faced boss.

Muso left the lieutenant's office." I'm going to kill that little…" he growled walking away.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Happy Valentines.

Well here is another chapter.

Thanks nightmare.

Hey, don't forget to Review!


	13. THE EVIL THAT MEN DO

**Chapter 13**

"Excuse me, Onigumo, Kagura?" asked a tall blonde girl.

"Yes…?" asked Kagura confused looking up from her book she was surprised that this particular girl would talk to her.

The girl stared at her but said nothing, and then as if remembering why she was there she offered Kagura an envelope.

Kagura looked at it in confusion.

"Take it is for you."

Kagura took the envelope from her looking at it she noticed that it carried the student counsels crest. "What's this abou-" she started looking up noticing that the girl had walked off.

Kagura looked at the envelope frowning "Why would the student counsel send me a letter?" She whispered. **_'Well baka open it and find out.'_** Kagura opened the letter; it was short and to the point.

_**The Student Counsel requires your presence today at 1:30pm in Conference Room 2**. _

"Well how nice! Here I thought this was an invitation…" Kagura's frown deepened. "This is more like an _ordered_ summons from the powers that be in this school and heaven help me if I refuse it." Kagura grumbled, "Chicken fuckers…damn it I got 40 minutes!" she cursed looking at her watch; she got up getting her things and heading back to the main campus.

**

* * *

**"Here some more reports that need to be file." said an officer handing Muso a folder. 

"Thanks." muttered Muso.

"So how did you end up doing this job?" he asked with a grin on his face.

Muso ignored him taking the files and headed to the storage cabinet.

* * *

"What is this about Kotatse?" said one of the members of the student counsel. 

"It seems that Sesshomaru would like to have one of the scholarship students be the valedictorian instead of him, he feels that it would be a good PR move.," explained Kotatse.

"Well if Sesshomaru doesn't want to be the speaker then I will do it!" exclaimed Garamaru. "I don't see why we need to let some under privileged waif get the honor."

"Garamaru please…Sesshomaru made a good point about--"

"I don't care what he says…I'm surprise by this change of attitude Tashiotaka you don't like these people anymore than I do."

Sesshomaru remained silent through out Garamaru tirade. "Well let's vote on it." He finally said. Sesshomaru knew that the counsel members will side with him on this Garamaru had no power here.

"This is ridiculous we don't need to vote I will be the speaker!" complained Garamaru.

"Lets vote" said one of the members ignoring what Garamaru said.

Those for the speaker to be chosen from the scholarship recipients raise your hands. All but Garamaru raised their hand. "Well is settled we will interview each candidate then make our final decision.

"Each one of you has a copy of the candidate's information files; I got the chance to look threw them and I believe that Kagura Onigumo is the best qualified out of the rest of the candidates so far. Let's see how the interview goes."

Garamaru frowned remembering that Gatenmaru got his face punched by Sesshomaru over that girl. "Onigumo? Is she the girl my cousin Gatenmaru is chasing after." sneered Garamaru looking at Sesshomaru. He narrowed his eyes before continuing. "I get it now… are you trying to fuck her Sesshomaru? However, she is not an easy lay, so you are trying to win favor by making her speaker. Is that why you're pushing this?" Seven pairs of eyes turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"Garamaru you're out of line!" snapped Kotatse.

"Well is it true? After all Sesshomaru has a bad habit of taking other guys girls." Garamaru sneered looking at the blonde that gave Kagura the letter earlier.

"Garamaru!"

"No." Sesshomaru finally said looking at him. "Are you still bitter about something or is it someone?" Sesshomaru mentioned turning to look at the blonde counsel member.

Yokiro gasp, "How dare you!"

Sesshomaru smirked.

"Look this is getting out of hand. Garamaru is none of your business who Sesshomaru is sleeping with and for your information I picked Onigumo, he had nothing to do with my nomination… and last time I check I was the student class president."

"Good! Let's take a break." said a counsel member getting up.

Sesshomaru got up and headed to the window, Garamaru followed him.

"If it makes you feel better Garamaru I didn't sleep with Yokiro." Sesshomaru told him.

"I just let her suck my dick before I fucked her senseless, but she turned out to be a boring lay." Then he smirked. "But Akane now she can be very entertaining."

"You're going to pay for this Sesshomaru." Spat a red faced Garamaru.

"Am I?" he threaten with a cold look.

Garamaru narrowed his eyes before retorting angrily. "You don't scare me…one day you're going to be sorry…for taking Akane from me…"

"You can have her back if you want." offered Sesshomaru.

"I don't want your sloppy seconds." Yelled Garamaru making the others look at him.

"Then maybe you should stop talking to the heiress in this school." He smirked walking away from Garamaru.

**

* * *

**Kagura ran to the conference room she had about three minutes to get there. "I can't believe I'm running to meet a bunch of arrogant brats." 

Kagura got there with a minute to spare, she quickly fixed her hair and clothes; she was not sure if she should knock or just go on in. _**'their tightwad panties would probably be in a bunch if I just walk-in there.'** _She thought laughing at a mental picture of the student counsel members fainting at her boldness. **_'What is this crap about I wonder?'_** she thought before knocking on the conference door.

"Enter." said a voice with authority.

Kagura entered noticing a long table, which held 8 counsel members and a chair centered, and about ten feet from and facing said table. **_'Going for the Basic Instincts affect I see.'_**

Kagura smirked at them before saying "Yo."

"Sit down Ms Onigumo." The student counsel president told her.

Kagura sat down crossing her legs.

"I know you're wondering why you are here?"

Kagura said nothing she just raised an eyebrow at Kotatse she noticed that Sesshomaru was sitting to the right of him.

"Ms Onigumo you're a finalist to be chosen to be graduation speaker.

Kagura was silent then she frowned, before she got up.

"Ms Onigumo? …is something wrong?"

"You guys have nothing better to do than waste my time on a practical joke…you fuckers!" she admonished heading for the door. Kagura knew that the power behind this school would never give anyone outside their circle their 15 minutes of fame.

"How dear you speak to your betters so disrespectfully," scolded Gatenmaru getting up. "See I told you this was a waste of time…I will be the speaker!"

"Gatenmaru sit down…please Ms Onigumo I assure you that this is not a joke." Kotatse assured her.

Kagura stop before crossing her arms. "Ok…what's this about?"

"Please sit down… we would like to ask you a few questions." smiled Kotatse.

Kagura looked around before sitting back down. She was interviewed for almost an hour, during her questioning Sesshomaru said nothing he ignored her presence. She was dismissed when it was all over.

**

* * *

**Muso changed out of his uniform before leaving the station. He was about to get on his motorcycle when his cell phone rang. "Hello." 

"Hey sweetie." greeted Rachel. "Are you coming over tonight?"

"Yeah." he said absent minded.

"Is something wrong?" concern lacing her voice.

"I'm ok just had along day at work." he sighed.

"Well I'm the _relax you_ master." she teased.

"You promise?" his voice filled with humor.

"I do."

"I'll see you in a few hours I got something to take care of first." He told her.

**

* * *

**Sesshomaru kicked the ball towards the left corner of the goal, making the goalie dive for it with no chance of stopping it. 

"Goal!" Jaken yelled.

"Goshinki you suck!" yelled Hiten to the goalie. "Fuck I hate losing to that fag."

"Way to go Sesshomaru we won!" congratulated a teammate.

"Yoo hoo! Sesshomaru." chimed a group of blushing girls from the sideline.

"Wow, I see your fan club is here." said Jaken looking at the girls.

"Damn man you're such a pussy magnet."

Sesshomaru walked towards the fan club of girls. "Ladies."

"Sesshomaru we got you a towel to dry your sweat." said the brunette who seemed to be the leader of the group.

Sesshomaru took the offered towel looking at the brown-haired woman. "What's your name?" he asked her.

She gave him a knowing smile before answering. "Sara."

"Well Sara thanks for the towel." He told her over the giggles of the other girls.

"I'm sure you can find a better way to thank me." She flirted running her index finger on his chest. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her boldness. "Maybe." He commented before walking away towards the locker-room.

"Oh my god Sara I can't believe you did that." shrieked one of her friends before the rest of them shimmed in sounding like a bunch of hen in the chicken coop.

Sara smiled smugly at her friends.

Jaken and Okami waited for Sesshomaru. "Stay away from that one she's trouble, she makes Akane seemed like an angel…but then again you seem to like the drama queens." teased Okami.

Sesshomaru was about to say something when he saw Kagura.

"Don't wait for me." he told his friends before heading to intercept her.

Kagura was heading towards the indoor pool building when she saw him; he was leaning against the wall, wearing a soccer uniform his shoulder length hair in a pony tale. He stood there smirking silently following her with his eyes as she walked by him. She stared at his eyes noticing the predatory look he had giving her several nights before. She looked away trying not to remember what he had done to her. **_'Plus he totally ignored you during that stupid interview._**'

Kagura was startled when he grabbed her. "Hey! What are you doing--."

"Silence." he demanded leading her to a secluded area of trees near the building.

"Look I'm getting tired of your manhandling of me Tashiotaka!"

Sesshomaru placed his fingers on her lips to silence her before leaning to kiss her "Mmm…" he wrapped his hands around her waist bringing her closer so she could feel his hardness. "You know you like it when I kiss you." He whispered.

Kagura was fighting with her feelings, he was so manipulative, and his kiss made her hot all over. Sesshomaru ended the kiss but did not let go of her. "I got something that belongs to you." He told her.

Kagura blinked "what?"

"You left your glasses when you left my Forrest." He joked.

"More like when I was rudely dismissed by you." Kagura snapped at him.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her tone. "You forget yourself." He noted looking down his nose at her.

Kagura remembered what Yura told her earlier; getting bold, she continued. "So are you going to give me back my glasses? Or do I have to give you what's in my basket?" she tease running her hands on his chest.

Sesshomaru blinked at her boldness but said nothing.

"So why are you so friendly now? earlier during the mock inquisition you acted like you've never seen me before, as if you've never kissed me, never touched me…made me moaned with pleasure…" she finished her hands going south to touch his hardness.

"Don't…" he whispered.

"Don't what?" she continued putting her hands inside his shorts.

Sesshomaru stiffened when her hands touch his skin.

"Don't do this? You're going to have to help me, I have never done this before." she told him before pulling his head down with her free hand to kiss him. Sesshomaru let her have her way pulling his shorts down, his hand guiding hers to his dick and wrapping them around it. Her hand was cool on his hot skin. He broke the kiss moving his lips to her neck to nuzzle her. "Move your hands back and forth along the length." He told her using his hand to guide her.

"Like this?" she whispered.

"…yeah…" he struggled for breath. "Don't… squeeze… it that… hard."

"Oh, ok." She blushed.

"Ahh…just like that…" he gasp moving his head back his eyes closed.

Kagura saw the effect she was having on him; she became bolder. "You like this don't you Sesshomaru?"

Kagura slowed her hands

"Nh!"

"What is it you want?"

"Fast…do it… faster…" he whimpered

"If you want me to go faster you need to look at me…I want to see your eyes."

"You… witch!" he hissed.

Kagura stopped letting go of his hardness.

"No!" protested Sesshomaru grabbing her wrist, "Don't stop." He begged locking eyes with her.

Kagura smirked. "Good boy." She began to stroke him again.

"Ahh..." Sesshomaru moaned his eyes locked with hers.

He leaned down to kiss her, but Kagura leaned her head away. "No, I want you to look at me."

Her hand was driving him crazy. "Faster...yes…I am going to cum…," he groaned thrusting his hips, his eyes darkening in passion.

He placed his hand so that his seed would not splash on her. "Ohhhh!" he heaved a sigh trembling in his orgasm. His eyes took on a sleepy look his breathing was erratic.

Keeping a hold on his semi hard penis, she mocked. "I guess the wolf is easily conquer--"

Sesshomaru leaned down to kiss her cutting her off; his tongue demanded her submission. His practiced hands unbutton her shirt so that he could expose her skin. He had some of his cum still left in his hand; he rubbed his essence on her skin. Kagura felt the creamy substance and tried to pull away from him. Sesshomaru's other hand grabbed her hair holding her in place while he continued to ravish her mouth and rub his cum on her chest.

"Stmh…stop." Kagura pulled her face away. His lips moving up her jaw to her ears. "You will wear my essence so that every male that comes close to you will know that you're taken."

Kagura tried to push him away from her, "You pervert!" but he pulled her hair back stopping her squirm. "Ouch! That hurts…stop it you fiend, what are you a dog claiming his territory?"

He gave her a hard look "If you're fortunate enough I might just make you my bitch."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" she demanded furiously.

"My… what a vulgar mouth you have." He noted grabbing her jaw roughly, "I doubt it will stay vulgar with my dick down your throat." he sneered.

A glint came to Kagura's eyes before she lowered them; she played submissive. "Please stop… I'm not use to being… treated like this… this is… too much." her hand traveling back down to his privates she rubbed his ball sacks.

"Uhh!" he groaned.

"I need my glasses back."

"Later, you'll get it later…" his passion filled voiced told her.

"You promise?"

"I do."

"Good!" she snapped before squeezing and twisting his balls painfully.

Sesshomaru let her go, his eyes widening in surprise then in pain "Aghhh!"

His hand going to her wrists, "Let…go…" he choked out bending over trying to pull away.

She kept a hold on his balls twisting harder. "My glasses?" she demanded.

He gasped trying to speak. "Y…you'll…g..get it…b…back…"

"Your not lying to me are you?" she asked him.

All Sesshomaru could do was shake his head "No."

Kagura gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Don't fuck with me Tashiotaka don't forget I'm from the wrong side of town." Then she let go walking away leaving Sesshomaru on all four on the ground gasping for breath.

Akane's informant and Gatenmaru who were not aware of each other had witnessed the end of Kagura and Sesshomaru's exchange.

**

* * *

**Kagura headed to the women's locker room.** _'The nerve of that guy!'_** Kagura headed to the women's locker room. 

"That sick bastard, I can't believe he rubbed is…is cum on me!" she whispered in outrage.

Kagura entered the locker room, got to her locker grabbing her bathing suit and headed to the changing room. "Hey Kagura!" said a classmate. "Hey."

"Getting in a few laps?"

"Yeah."

"Have fun."

"Thanks."

Kagura changed and rinsed off Sesshomaru essence of her body and headed to the pool, she notice that the pool was almost empty. "Good it looks like I'm going to have the pool to myself."

**

* * *

**Sesshomaru lay on the ground riddling in pain. "…fucking…bitch…" he spat holding his family jewels as droll came out of the side of his mouth. He panted closing his eyes. "Ooh…god!" he moaned in pain. 

"Baka!" spat a voice from above him.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see his brother sitting on a tree limb with a look of discuss on his face.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. **_'Fuck... did he witness everything?'_** he thought.

"The mighty fluffy brought down low by a girl; one he thinks is a peasant." He teased.

"You know you like it when I kiss you." He mimicked his brother. "What a moron!"

"Shut up Inuyasha." He told his brother.

"You're an asshole and a pervert… I wonder what mom would say if I told her what I witness…" he finished.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath before sitting up grimacing. "What do you want?"

Inuyasha smiled.

**

* * *

**Yura was opening her locker when she was grabbed from behind. "Hey-"she was startle turning around to see who had grabbed her and was furious when she saw who it was. 

"Get your hands off me!" she exclaimed.

"Now is that the way to talk to your future husband?" teased Hiten.

"I said let go of me!" raising her voice.

He let go but trapped her between himself and the wall locker by placing his hands on either side of her. "Why so hostile?"

"You give me the creeps so please do me a favor and leave me alone." She snapped.

"That's what I like about you… you're so full of fire…so adorable." He teased with an evil smiled.

Yura attempted to slap him but he grabbed her wrist placing it along with her other one behind her back. Freeing one of his hands, he grabbed her hair slamming her head back against the locker door. "Ow!" Yura exclaimed closing her eyes in pain.

"You will get to know me soon enough when you become my wife…I like my women to be submissive…" he lean so that his mouth was close to her ears. "I'm going to enjoy breaking your spirit." he whispered before licking her earlobe.

Yura tremble in discuss. "What makes you think I would ever marry a loser like you?"

"Don't flatter yourself I don't want you…well I do but I want the benefit of your families name and influence more than I want you." He leered.

"My father would never allow this to happen!" she smirked at his comment.

"Accidents do happen…what if something happen to your father?"

"Are you threatening my father's life?" Yura narrowed her eyes.

He laughed, "Well the future is not certain… is it?"

She sneered at him. "My bother will never let this happen.

"That womanizing pervert is to busy chasing after woman to notice or care what happens to you…plus he's not the heir to the family's business even dough he's the first born."

"H…how do you know that?" she asked in surprised and fear.

"Lawyer can be bought… it seems that your great-grandmother made sure that the females in her line stay independent by making you the heirs to the family cosmetic business."

"If you know this then why are you forcing the issue you will never get control of it."

He gave her an evil smiled, "Well if we have a daughter and her mother as an accident the poor dear will have her father as a guardian who will control her assets until she comes of age."

"Brother are you ready to go?" asked Maten interrupting their conversation.

Hiten smiled evilly at her. "Well sweetie I got to go but I'll be seeing you later." He told her before kissing her forehead and walking away with his brother Maten.

Maten looked back at her giving her a deadly look.

Yura was raddled by the information Hiten had on her family. Yura hurried getting her things from her wall locker and headed to her car.

**

* * *

**Kagura swam for 30 minutes then she decided to get ready for work. She walked into the women's locker room and noticed that there where five girls hanging around near her locker. "Excuse me." she said to one of the girl that was in her way. 

"Oh, sorry." the girl said getting out of the way.

One of the girls opened a lunch bag and took out a six pack of soda cans, handing one to each girl "Here you go guys drink up." said one girl to the group then she looked at Kagura. "You want one?"

Kagura looked at the offered drink. "No thanks I'm fine."

"Oh. Come on join us…we're celebrating." Insisted the blonde.

Kagura looked at the girls then at the drink. "Ok." she said taking the can from the girl's hand.

Kagura opened the can of soda taking a sip of the drink it had a fruity taste to it.

"Mmm… so what are you guys celebrating?" asked Kagura taking another drink from her can.

The girls smile and the blonde one said. "We're celebrating the evil that men do of course." before she and her friends burst out laughing.

Kagura wanted to ask the laughing girls what they meant by that but decided against it. She drank the last sip. "Well thanks I got to go." she said turning to open her locker getting her toiletries and heading to the shower. She missed the look and nod the blonde gave the other four girls. One of the girls headed towards the doors locking them from the inside, and standing where she could keep an eye on them.

The other three followed the blonde-haired woman who grabbed her bag and headed to the showers.

Kagura had finished rinsing her hair when she started feeling faint. "What's wrong with me?... I feel so weak." she mumble turning the shower off she grabbed her robe and headed towards the bench to sit down but she didn't make it dropping to her knees the room was spinning then every thing went black.

Four shadowed figures stepped into the light the blonde-haired woman licked her lips. "Let's get to work girls." She told her friends walking towards the unconscious Kagura.

* * *

Hello everyone. 

Sorry it took me so long to updated; my beta has her hands full

with other projects right now so I'm on my own.

So enjoy.

Tabi


	14. THERES TROUBLE AHEAD

**Chap 14**

Sesshomaru stared up at his smiling brother with irritation. "Tsk…tsk…still climbing trees Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru began narrowing is eyes before smirking. "Inuyasha are you skipping class?"

"Who said I was?" he told his brother looking guilty. "Keh!...you don't scare me!"

"Don't make me come up there and kick your ass." Sesshomaru threaten in a bored voice.

"Please don't make me laugh…you owe me big brother!" Inuyasha shot back.

"It would seem th--" Sesshomaru started before a female voice interrupted.

"Inuyasha!" she called before bursting from the bushes. "…there you are! You're going to fail chemistry if you keep skipping class you know!" admonished a raven hair girl putting her hands on her hips. "Get down from there before you fall!"

"Keh… leave me alone wench!"

"Wench? How dare you call me a wench!" she exclaimed in outrage. "My name is Kagome!"

"I told you to leave me alone…and why are you following me, you need to mind your own business wench." He told her dismissingly crossing his hands over his chest.

Sesshomaru found what his brother told the girl ironic **_'Are you kidding me?'_**

"Kagome! My name is KA…GO…ME you… _BAKA_!" she yelled at him before throwing several rocks at him.

"Hey! What the hell? Stop you crazy _WENCH_!" he yelled back trying to dodge her rocks.

Sesshomaru looked at their exchange with discussed.

"I said _STOP_!" yelled Inuyasha before his chest was pelted by a rock that made him fall.

"Aaghh!" he screamed before landing with a _thud_ on his back.

"Oh, my god!" Kagome gasp running towards his lifeless body. "Inuyasha are you alright?"

Inuyasha barley moaned out. "Yo…ur…try…ing…to k…ill..me!"

"Keh! Serves him right!" declared Sesshomaru with self-importance.

Kagome frowned turning towards his voice to notice him sitting on the grass. "Serves him right? How dare you say such a thing about Inuyasha!" she admonished before reaching behind her back to grab an arrow from the carrier on her back; she walked to where he was sitting and flogged him with it like a whip.

"Hey…you crazy wench!" exclaimed Sesshomaru holding up his hand to block the arrow from hitting his face. "Ow….oww!"

Sesshomaru stood up wincing from the ground snatching the arrow from Kagome "I said _STOP_!" he growled before bringing his knee up and breaking the arrow in half. "I should beat you with this so you know how it feels!" he told her.

Kagome stood rooted to the ground in fear before she was push behind Inuyasha's body for protection. "You touch her and you die!" spat Inuyasha at his brother.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his brothers' threat before saying. "You need to control your _wench_… little brother." His words made Inuyasha frown, Inuyasha was about to correct his brothers assumption but was beaten to it by Kagome.

"I'm not his wench!" whispered Kagome a little intimidated by Sesshomaru.

"Would you shut up!" growled Inuyasha fighting the blush starting to burn his face.

Sesshomaru gave them both a look that could freeze water before turning and awkwardly walking back to the locker room.

"Why is he walking like that Inuyasha?" she whispered in his ear.

"Kagura…because of Kagura." Was all he said looking at his brothers retreating form before falling to his knees to groan out. "Oh…by back…my poor back."

Kagome looked at him frowning before bringing her fist down like a hammer on top his head. "Get up you delinquent bum!" she yelled at him.

"Ow!" was all he said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Akane dear your cell phone is ringing." called her mother handing her the phone.

Akane took it. "Yes?"

"I just saw Sesshomaru and that Kagura girl together."

"What!"

"Ha ha" the voice laughed then continued, "And you're not going to believe this but she attacked Sesshomaru!"

"What do you mean attack?"

"Well I don't know what they were talking about but from where I was… it looked like she had her hands in his…" coughing pause. "You know."

"On his what?" asked Akane getting annoyed.

"Well… I do not like to gossip but well her hand where on his… _magic stick_…" the caller smirked secretly.

"That bitch!"

"Akane! Such languish for a young lady." gasp her mother.

"Not now mother!" she said dismissing her mother and walking away.

"You know Sesshomaru would never notice an insignificant waif like her, but I saw the little slut all over him, and well Sesshomaru tried to fight her off." the lie coming out effortlessly from her informant. "But she kept throwing herself at him…he was fending her off when she got mad and must of …I mean she hurt that part of him you love so much!"

'**_Serves that two timing son-of-a-bitch right!'_** thought Akane finding it hard to believe that Sesshomaru was blameless in all this.

"Well you know how crazed these girls are when it comes to him."

"Uhm he is taken." She snapped.

"Well your lover boy needs to be reminded of that."

Akane ignored the statement; she knew that Sesshomaru would never let himself be control by anyone especially her. With irritation in her voice, she stated. "Well hopefully he will report her to the student body and have her dismissed from the academy."

"You're not going to just let her get away with accosting him and not do anything about it?"

Akane thought about what her friend said. "Mmm… maybe you're right… I need to pay that little slut a visit."

"Yes you should!" the caller on the other line smiled smugly before hanging up.

Akane quickly dialed Sesshomaru's number before remembering that his phone was broken. "Damn him!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey are you alright?" asked a concerned female voice.

Kagura's eyelids felt heavy. "Wake up." Kagura blinked. "Uh… What happened?"

"You tell me I found you past out on the floor."

Kagura found herself where she fell earlier she was wearing her robe. She tried to get up but the room was spinning. "I don't feel well."

"Let me help you put on some clothes then I'll take you to the nurse's office ok."

"Ok."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hello."

"It's done; I have to say it was quite easy." She told him removing the blonde wig and undoing her raven hair from its tight restraints.

"Was it?"

"Yeah, I dried the drug on the can, when it mixed with her saliva and the soda and bang! It activated."

"Genius." He mocked. "Meet me in the music room."

"No, you get the camera when I get what I want."

"Don't play with me."

"Or you'll what? Tell on me? I don't think you want to incriminate yourself."

The male on the line was silent for a while before stating. "I'll need time."

"I will be waiting, you know where to find me… who knows maybe you'll get lucky and we can make it a threesome."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Muso waited outside the academy grounds hoping that he would see Yura. It so happened she was pulling out of the academy gates in her car; making a right before speeding away.

"Damn it! Slow down." He muttered starting his motorcycle to follow her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Toga walked in the kitchen in time to see Sesshomaru reach into the freezer to grab some ice and place it in a plastic zip-lock bag, he was about to say something to his son when he notice Sesshomaru place the bag inside his shorts before saying. "Oh…damn you Kagura …that witch!...scratched my balls." Referring to the small cuts left by her nails, he will have to put some ointment on it.

"Is something wrong son?" he asked startling his son who quickly remove the ice bag from his shorts.

"No."

Toga looked at the bag his son was holding. "Well if you want to talk about it…I'm here." He said smiling.

"It's nothing." Sesshomaru told his father before leaving the kitchen red faced.

Toga blinked his eyes before reaching into the wine cellar to grab a bottle of wine and two glasses from the cabinet he was heading up to his bedroom when he notice Inuyasha in the hallway. "Stupid wench…" he complained rubbing his lower back.

"Is something wrong son?" he found himself repeating this question for the second time that evening.

Inuyasha mumble something about a _wench trying to kill him_ before going into his room.

Toga shook his head before entering his room; he headed to the bathroom where Izayoi was lounging in a tub full of bubbles. He removed his robe joining her in the tub handing her a glass of wine. "Well it seems that our boys are having girl troubles."

"Mmm?" she mumbled after taking a sip.

"Sesshomaru is nursing his family jewels with ice." Izayoi grimaced at this. "And Inuyasha apparently has a wench who's trying to kill him."

Izayoi shook her head. "Hopefully no damage was done… and Inuyasha is going to give me gray hairs before my time."

"Inuyasha's just young and full of energy; wait till he falls in love he will settle down."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" his wife retorted. "That boy is wild."

"Sesshomaru worries me; he's so cold." Said Toga with concerned. "He reminds me of you when we first met." He told his wife.

She narrowed her eyes at him before saying. "He comes from a loving family…so there is hope for him."

"I'm sure he will meet the right girl." said her husband wistfully.

"He's got awful taste when it comes to women." criticized his wife.

"I thought you liked Akane?" trying not to smile when his wife gave him the ice look.

"That's not funny." She told him.

"Keh, you ruined my dinner the other night gushing all over her…ouch, that hurt!" he whined nursing his arm where she pinched him.

"Serves you right!" she told him taking a sip of her wine.

"Well it wasn't Akane."

"Really? Mmm I wonder who …"

"Kagura." finished her husband.

Izayoi raise an eyebrow. "Mmm…how interesting."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yura parked outside the Onihoshira group office building she needed to talk to her father about Hiten.

Muso followed her inside the building; Yura greeted the first floor receptionist. "Hello Mrs. Sayo, is my father still in his office?"

"Good evening Ms Onihoshira he's in a meeting right now."

"Oh…well I'll go up and wai--" she started before she was interrupted.

"We need to talk." said a irate voice behind her.

Yura turned around to find the man of her dreams, staring down at her his red eyes livid.

She fought the smile coming to her face. "Oh…it's you." She mentioned in a bored voice.

"You damn right it's me!" he growled at her.

"Is there a problem officer?" Yura asked batting her eyes innocently.

Muso looked around before stating. "You know damn well why I'm here."

Yura looked at him innocently. "Have you come here to arrest me? Did I commit a crime? Wait your not in uniform…are you under cover?"

Muso gave her a hard look. "This is not a game you know."

Yura rolled her eyes at him before reminding him. "I would be careful if I was you officer…after all your rudeness is what got you in this mess."

"My rudeness… so you did this to me on purpose?" he accused.

Yura smiled.

Muso restrained himself from shaking her. "I have been placed on desk duty because of you…for what? To satisfy some injustice you think I did to you!" he growled raising his voice.

'**_God he's sexy when he is angry.'_** thought Yura not listening to a word he said. **_'I wonder what he would look like with longer hair; I'll ask Kagura to show me photos from when he was in high school.'_**

"Are you listening to me? And stop looking at me like that!" he snapped at her.

"What?" Yura blinked

"Stop looking at me like I'm a piece of meat."

"Look I don't have time for this so leave me alone." She told him walking away.

"Don't walk away from me you little slut." He told her grabbing her arm.

(SMACK) Muso's head snapped to the right from the force of her slap.

"How dare you call me that!"

Muso blinked his anger dissipated. "I… I didn't mean to…I--" he started before he was grabbed by security guards.

"Ms Onihoshira, is this man bothering you?"

"Hey! Get your hands of me!" he shouted struggling with the guards.

"Mr. Himoru, please show this _gentleman_ the door." She told one of the guards as she walked towards the opened elevator.

"Wait! We are not done talking!"

"Oh? But we are officer Onigumo." She dismissed him before the elevator doors closed.

"Let's go, you heard Ms Onihoshira out you go."

"Look I got a little carried away but I need to talk to her."

"From the looks of her hand print on you cheek she's done with you." said the guard. "So be a good boy and get lost." Before out of the front entrance.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yura closed her eyes keeping her tears at bay. **_'They are all the same… just because I'm confident about myself and not a shame of my body, does not make me a slut.'_** Yura thought opening her eyes to look at her reflection on the elevators mirrored walls. "I thought you were different Muso but you're just like the Hitens of the world."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You don't remember what happened to you?" said the school nurse looking at Kagura's dilated pupils.

"The room started to spin… then everything went black."

"That's strange." She said pensively before asking. "Ms Onigumo are you perhaps… pregnant?"

Kagura closed her eyes shaking her head before whispering. "No."

The nurse insisted. "Are you sure?"

Kagura looked up at her. "I'm a virgin."

"Oh, ok…are you on any kind of drugs?"

"No, look I was given something I don't know what… there were these girls…one offered me a drink…then I lost consciousness later."

"Well you are showing symptoms of some kind of drug in your system. However, nothing that is going to do you harm. Apparently someone wanted you incapacitated."

"Oh god!"

"Please calm down, it doesn't look like you where attacked sexually, but I would got to the hospital just in case."

"Cant I use the phone." Kagura asked the nurse.

"Sure."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yura sat in her father's huge and comfortable chair he was still in a boardroom meeting. She looked around his office this was a _guys_ office very masculine but she noticing the feminine touch her mother had added when she decorated it. She reached out grabbing a picture frame that sat on her father's desk. It was a picture of her mother. "Oh mom I wish you where here…men are such pigs." She was startled out of her daydream by her cell phone.

"Hello?" she found herself assailed by a hysterical Kagura. "Slow down, are you ok? Look stay there I'm on my way." Yura was worried leaving her fathers office something was wrong very wrong.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Akane walked in to the country club restaurant she made sure she wore a dress that showed off her assets. She was going to show that upstart Kagura that she could not compete against her. Akane smiled she had something Kagura would never have and that was breeding. She knew Sesshomaru would never over look that. Sesshomaru was hers and she would be damn if she was going to let him dally with a gutter slut.

"Hello Ms." Smiled the waiter. "What will you be having this evening?"

"I want to see that waitress Onigumo I believe is her name-- is she here?"

"Sorry Ms Onigumo called in sick earlier."

"Bitch!"

"Excuse me?" asked the startled waiter before he was rudely interrupted by a male voice taking a seat across from her. "You, get us some wine now!"

Before leaving, the waiter gave him a dirty look that went unnoticed by the couple who stared intently at each other.

"Hello Akane." He greeted finally.

Akane reached behind bringing her long brown hair to lie across her right shoulder while running her fingers through it she replied.

"Hello Garamaru."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Muso sat with Rachel between his legs on a bed of pillows; he kissed the back of her neck, she giggled before saying. "I thought you wanted to watch this movie?"

Muso hugged her waist and whispered in her ear. "I thought you where going to make _me_ feel better?"

"Mmm—I was before you said you wanted to watch this movie." She told him turning in his arms to face him. "You're so tense…what's wrong?"

"Nothing now that you're in my arms." He told her before bringing her lips to his for a passionate kiss. Then his cell phone started to ring. "Mmm—your phone is ringing." Rachel whispered breaking the kiss.

"Let it ring I'm busy…"

"It might be important officer." She finished. Muso gave her an annoyed look before reaching for his phone.

"Hello."

"What! How is she? I'm on my way!" said Muso getting excited.

"Muso what's wrong?" inquired Rachel frowning.

"Kagura is in the hospital."

"Is she alright?" she asked worried.

"Come on I need to use your car…lets go."

"Ok."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So when did you get back from overseas." He asked her.

"About a week ago." answered Akane.

"You look great." She smiled at his observation.

They exchange pleasantry's caching up with what was going on in their life.

"So I heard that you and Yokiro are an item." remark Akane.

"Not really…She had someone else in mind." He revealed. "Sort of like you."

"I'm sorry to hear that it didn't workout for you." She said a bit contrite.

"Are you really Akane?" Garamaru knew that she did not give a damn about anyone but herself.

"Garamaru lets not talk about the past."

He wanted to hurt her the way she hurt him so he told her. "It seems that you and Yokiro have a lot in common."

"Look just because it didn't work out with her does not make it the same." Said with vexation; she found that his constant reminder of her betrayal was making her feel somewhat guilty.

"But it is the same do you know who she dallied with?" he asked giving her an evil smiled.

"Why would I know or care for that matter?" she told him dismissively.

"But you should my dear, you see… you two share the same lover." He left out the part that it was only a one-night stand. Sesshomaru had dumped the stupid bitch after he fucked her.

"You lie!" Akane said disturbing the quietness of the dinning room.

"Don't forget where you are Akane." He told her with satisfaction.

Akane looked around to find a few people looking towards them. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. **_'Damn you Sesshomaru you're going to pay for this.'_**

He smiled maliciously "I don't lie; you see Sesshomaru bragged to me about it, he wanted to hurt my feelings."

Akane stood up.

"Sit my dear I'm not finished and you should not be mad its karma after all. What you did to me he is doing to you. The funny thing is he does not care for your feelings. He sleeps with your so called friends and people you know about."

'**_Is that true?'_** she asked herself but she was not an innocent victim in this after all she has had her _peccadillo's_ too, her share of lovers, but never anyone he knew or ever would meet.

Garamaru smirked he observed the different emotions play on her face. **_'Yeah it seems that I hit a nerve my dear Akane you and Sesshomaru will pay for humiliating me.'_**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Muso and Rachel rushed to the receptionist desk at the hospital. "Yes, I am looking for Onigumo, Kagura." He told the receptionist.

"Are you a family member?"

"Yes I'm her brother." He told the receptionist.

"She is in room 12; straight down the hall make a right at the end forth door on the right there is a waiting area the doctor will see you there."

Muso and Rachel headed towards room 12, a doctor leaving the room. "Excuse me I'm Kagura's brother, is she ok." he asked her.

"Yes, she's ok it seems that your sister was drugged for what purpose she doesn't know, we ran a rape test but found nothing wrong. Maybe it was just a practical joke or maybe she made a classmate angry.

"H…how did she get here?" he asked the doctor.

Yura had watched the exchange between Muso and the doctor but her eyes strayed to the attractive female holding Muso's hand. **_'Was this the girlfriend?'_**

"She called me and I brought her here." said Yura getting up.

Muso turned and was surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought her here." She told him her voice and face expressionless.

"Well go home I'll take care of my sister." He snapped.

"Muso be nice." admonished Rachel.

"Yes Muso be nice." said Kagura coming out of room 12.

"Are you ok?" Both Muso and Rachel asked while trying to hug her to death.

"I'm ok, but I might get admitted for being squeezed to death." Kagura told them.

Yura felt out of place, she was about to go when Kagura said. "Yura this is Rachel, my brother's girlfriend and you know Muso. This is my best friend Yura."

"Nice to meet you." Yura and Rachel both said. Muso just grunted.

"Well since your brother is here I'll be on my way." said Yura turning to leave.

"Yura wait." Kagura said walking to hug her friend. "Thank you."

"Hey I'm you friend remember, and we'll get to the bottom of this." She promised her friend.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sesshomaru laid in bed one hand over his head the other held Kagura's glasses. He twirled it on his fingers remembering the taste of her lips. She was making him feel things he never felt before. He wanted her; **_'Imagine this Sesshomaru lowering himself to fuck a peasant.'_** he smirked in discussed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hello peps how are you guys doing?

Sorry for the delay.

Sorry but it's going to be a chapter or two before you find out what happened to Kagura

in the locker-room. She has some evil enemies and Sesshomaru isn't winning any friends.

Can Yura and Kagura discover what happened?

Is Sesshomaru going to give in to his desires?

Is Yura going to give up her obsession with Muso?

What is Garamaru up to?

Will Akane finally confront Kagura?

Where is Gatenmaru?

Tabi


	15. WHEN GAMES LEAD TO DATES

**Chap 15**

Next day….

Kagura was 30 minutes early to class; sitting in an empty classroom trying to figure out what happened to her yesterday; did they drug her? If so why? She frowned trying to figure it out. She took her glasses off rubbing her eyes. Who were those girls? Kagura did not remember ever seeing them at school before. What if it was not the girl's; maybe some psycho had tampered with the drink; after all, **_'it had been done before.'_** thought Kagura remembering that the drink had been unopened, something was not right.

In addition, she had to talk to Yura about Muso remembering what he told her last night.

Flashback

"You did what!" yelled Kagura outraged. "How could you do that to my friend?"

Muso looked at her sheepishly one hand going behind his head in thought. "Look because of her I was put on desk duty and she turns around and makes light of it."

"That does not give you the right to call her names, how would you feel if someone said that to me or…Rachel?"

"I would beat the living daylights out of him." Muso told her frowning.

Kagura rolled her eyes.

"…she was looking at me like I was a piece of meat!" He told her getting annoyed at her constant defense of her friend. "Plus I'm your brother you're supposed to be on my side!"

"Brother or not brother! You deserve to be slapped and thrown out!"

"I don't like that girl, she's a flirt and only gets away with it because she is some rich mans daughter!" He shouted walking away from her.

"Whatever, you will apologize to her Muso."

* * *

A shadow interrupted Kagura from her musing.

"Here." Said a jaded voice before her glasses where set on the desk.

Kagura gave him an annoyed look before mumbling a "_Thanks_."

Sesshomaru stood there looking at her trying to figure out her mood.

Kagura ignored him; Sesshomaru hated when people ignored him. **_'How dare she ignore this Sesshomaru!'_** he thought giving her a hard look and was about to reach for her but changed his mind when she mentioned. "If you value your family jewels you will leave me alone Tashiotaka."

Sesshomaru grimace in remembrance of yesterday's ball twister and took a step back. "You act as if you don't like me Kagura…but you enjoy the games we play." He said smugly.

"Game? Is that what this is to you… a game?" she asked him sounding disappointed.

Kagura closed her eyes, taking a deep breath not expecting an answer she asked, "What do you want from me?"

Sesshomaru fought an amused smile at her frustration before he blinked regaining his cold composure and before he could stop himself, he told her in a low whisper. "A date." **_'What's wrong with you? Asking her out has if you are some lovesick teenager your Sesshomaru Inu Tashiotaka the II, you do not chase women they chase you.'_** said an inner voice.

Kagura blinked in disbelieve failing to see the look of surprise that cross Sesshomaru's face. "A…d date? You want to go on a _date_ with me?" she asked him before narrowing her eyes at him. "I'm not here for your amusement you son of a bitch so stop playing with me, comedy is not your strong suit."

"I'm serious."

"I…We—ll, ugh…you…said…" Kagura mumbled with disbelieve. **_'A date! With me? Oh my god I can believe it!'_** she screamed inside her head with excitement unable to give him an answer.

Sesshomaru misunderstanding her reaction and unable to control his mouth blurred out. "Look I won't try anything ok? My little sister will be with us." He told her some what dumb founded. **_'Have you lost your mind?'_** he asked himself.

Kagura frowned. "Your… sister? Why would she be there?"

"There's a Festival this weekend, which I'm taking her to and…well do you want to go?" he finished impatiently this was all new to him and very vexing, him being the one to explain why he was asking her out. He frowned unconsciously putting his hands in his pants pockets.

The always so confident Sesshomaru seemed lost for words this made Kagura curious. "Where is this festival being held at?"

"My family's ancestral home in the Western Lands…."

Kagura blinked **_'WOW!'_** before asking. "What makes me so special? I am sure you got hoards of girls just clamoring to go with you. There is the future Mrs. Tashiotaka I am sure she would not like me going to her future home, we girls do not like to share; I assume there is a future Mrs. Tashiotaka already picked out for you. " referring to the practice done by the rich families of Japan.

'**_Kagura you are an idiot.'_** An inner voice that sounded a lot like Yura told her. **_'Why are you asking these dumb questions? Just say yes already!'_**

"I don't want to take them." He muttered arrogantly. "And you assumed wrong, there already is a _lady_ Tashiotaka and her positioned is secured but in the future she will expect me to provide her with a daughter-in-law of _my_ choice that will bless her with lots of grandchildren.

Her voice laced with sarcasm. "Great… a walking, talking uterus…how exciting for you!" then she asked. "Why? Me?"

"Why not you?" he countered.

"Well you're…a popular and I'm the charity case."

"I think you got me all wrong; I want to take you, let you see a different side of me...you know how sweet I can be." He told her with a straight face. **_'That was cheesy.'_**

"Sweet… You? A legend in your own mind." she laughed. **_'There is not enough sugar in this planet'_** she thought looking at him suspiciously.

He ignored her teasing. "I feel that I owe you an apology for my behavior." He told her in a bored voice. "Maybe change your assumption of me." **_'Why are you humbling yourself to this peasant?' _**asked his inner voice.

"Well you apologized for your behavior already, plus I got the feeling that you're going to have to do it again and again." She laughed remembering his apology for the way he treated her at the country club.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you rejecting me?" he asked in a cold voice.

Kagura raised an eyebrow. "Heavens no…see that's what I'm talking about, you're getting your panties in a bunch…that superiority complex is coming out, your going to do or say something to insult me! You will be apologizing to me again."

Sesshomaru fought the sneer that wanted to come to his face, some how Kagura saw right through him.

"But you can't help it, that's what money and power does to the privileged few…well not all of you but really …this ying and yang thing you do…" she stopped giving him a curious look then inquired. "Tashiotaka are you bipolar by any chance?"

Sesshomaru gave her one of his famous _I will freeze you where you stand_ look. He was about to put her in her place with a cutting remark but their classmate began to enter the classroom. Not one to make a scene Sesshomaru ended the exchange by walking away.

'**_Lucky for Kagura they did not live 500 years ago, because the Sesshomaru of that era would have…'_** Sesshomaru frowned sitting in his desk.**_ 'What would his namesake do?'_**

'**_Kill her.' _**answered his ancestor.

**

* * *

**

Computer lab, most of the students where either asleep or on the internet while mister Sansu talked about the affects the PC revolution had on the world.

Kagura read the personal message on the computer screen that Yura sent her. _'This is your chance! You had better take it, and his sister is going to be there right? He will not do anything inappropriate around her. You get to visit the ancestral home. Only a chosen few have been there you know!'_

Kagura's PM: _'How would you know? Moreover, he is trying to get in my pants!'_

Yura's PM: _'Duh! Our moms are friend's baka and is this not the point of all this? Him getting in your pants?'_

Kagura's PM: _'I guess your right.'_

Yura's PM: _'So tell him yes you will go, and take a kimono with you this festival celebrates the feudal era. Rumor as it, the Tashiotakas' are descendants from dog demons.' _

Kagura's PM: '_That explains his canine tendencies.'_

Yura's PM: _'What?'_

Kagura's PM: _'Really Yura do you really believe that crap about demons in Japan 500 years ago? I think it was just some thing the ruling lords fabricated to kill their rivals and keep the poor oppresses and ignorant.'_

Yura's PM: _'Okay Ms. Myth Buster.'_

Kagura's PM:_ 'Oh god did I tell you what he did to me yesterday after I masturbated him?_

Yura's PM: _'YOU WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!'_

Kagura's PM: '_Is a long story…_ Kagura told Yura about what happened.

"_He what!_" gasp Yura out loud making every one look at her.

"Is there a problem with my teaching Ms Onihoshira?" asked the teacher.

"No I was just disturbed that one third of the word is still unable to enjoy the wonders of the internet." she told him.

The teacher blinked. "Well yes it is disturbing…" he continued finding life on a boring subject.

The person next to her in the next computer shook his head. "You're an idiot."

Yura looked him up and down then retorted. "And your gay, your not fooling anyone…so come out of the closet already so we can exchange fashion tips, because you're never going to ketch Roytoro's eye by the way you dress."

He turned red and found something more interesting on his computer screen.

Kagura's PM: _'Baka…you are such a drama queen.'_

Yura's PM: _'And you are a slut.'_

Kagura's PM: _'Takes one to know one. Speaking of sluts what happened between you and Muso?'_

Yura's PM: _'He told you about our exchange did he?'_

Kagura's PM: _'Yes he did, he was angry and said something out of line.'_

Yura's PM: _'He called me a slut something that I am not; I am a virgin you know!'_

Kagura's PM: _'I know that but you rub my brother the wrong way for some reason. He dislikes you to the point that he forbids me to be friends with you.'_

Yura's PM: _'Whatever.'_

Kagura's PM: _'Can you please go see his lieutenant so that he can be taken off desk duty…please.' _

Yura's PM: _'No.'_

Kagura's PM: _'Why are you being difficult?"_

Yura's PM: _'Me! I'm not the one being difficult that son of a bitch is.'_

Kagura's PM: _'Hold up just a minute that's my brother you're talking about. I don't care how good friends we are you will not disrespect my mother like that!'_

Yura's PM: _'Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disrespect your mother ok. I apologize about what I said, but your brother is acting like a jerk and I have never done anything to him. You know what I don't even want to talk about him any more ok.'_

Kagura's PM: _'Friends?'_

Yura's PM: _'Forever.'_

Kagura's PM: _'So did you have any luck finding those girls?'_

Yura's PM: _'Not yet but I think they were wearing wigs to disguise their appearance.'_

Kagura's PM: _'Why would they go to such lengths?'_

Yura's PM: _'I believe you have made a powerful enemy.'_

Kagura's PM: _'How…I don't talk to anyone but you at this school.'_

Yura's PM: _'Have you had an argument with anyone lately?'_

Kagura's PM: _'Well there was me pouring coke on Kogas head, Gatenmaru getting beat up by Sesshomaru at Kogas party because of me and I insulted the student council members by calling them fuckers.'_

Yura's PM: _'Why where you anywhere near those chicken fuckers any way?'_

Kagura told Yura about her interview to be class speaker.

Yura's PM: _'Mmm… It looks like someone doesn't want you to be guess speaker.'_

Kagura's PM: _'What do you mean?'_

Yura decided to keep her suspicions to herself for now.

Yura's PM: _'I'll look into it… anyway why don't you send him a PM.'_

Kagura's PM: _'Who?'_

_Yura's PM: 'Your boy toy!'_

_Kagura's PM: 'Okay hold on.'_

Kagura looked him up on the class directory. She glance over to the left a few rows down to see if he was awake. He was.

Sesshomaru was tracking the Asian stock market when a PM window popped up. He usually ignored them and was about to delete it until he glanced at the senders name Onigumo. Sesshomaru glanced in her direction and found her looking at him. **_'Great…more insults.'_** he thought before opening it.

Kagura's PM: _'You got me I find myself being curious about how sweet you are…so I will go with you to this festival.'_

Sesshomaru's PM: _'Okay, I will pick you up Saturday morning at six; we will be back Sunday night.'_

Kagura's PM: _'Why so early?'_

Sesshomaru's PM: _'The western lands are about a six-hour drive from Tokyo.'_

Kagura's PM: _'I rather you meet me at the ice cream shop we went to when you took me home.'_

Sesshomaru's PM: _'Why?'_

Kagura's PM: _'My brothers.'_

Sesshomaru's PM: _'Takes more than that to scare me.'_

Kagura's PM: _'It's not you that I am worried about.'_

Sesshomaru's PM: _'Okay ill pick you up there at six.'_

* * *

Taking advantage of a free period from class Sesshomaru sat in the library, doing his homework. This seemed the only place that he could go to without being overwhelmed by a horde of fan girls. He looked up in surprised when the chair across from him moved and Yura occupied it.

He stared at her for a second before asking. "Yes?"

Yura boldly reached over grabbing his papers before saying. "Kagura is a good friend of mined, and I would be very upset if someone was to hurt her. She can be naïve when it comes to our world, I have warned her about you and the games you play." she paused looking at his homework before continuing. "But for some reason she fancies herself having a crush on you."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Keh!"

"She told me about your up coming date…I hope you don't try anything stupid Sesshomaru after all I don't want that wasp Akane to go after my friend for something your guilt off." Yura told him.

"This is supposed to scare me?" he asked giving her an insolent look.

"Of course not but know that I would move heaven and earth to punish those who hurt her." She told him.

"Then why let her go out with me if you feel that way?" He asked.

"Sometimes you got to let people make mistakes." She whispered in a somber tone.

Sesshomaru gave her that killer smiled that drove the girl's crazy; it had no affect on Yura.

"You're not my type." Whispered Yura knowing what he was trying to do.

Sesshomaru remembered what Akane told him about Yura. "Are you and her lovers? Is that the reason you have never thrown yourself at me?" He asked her.

Yura gave him a mysterious look refusing to answer his question; let him believe what he wanted. "Are you jealous?" she asked smiling at Sesshomaru

He looked at her tediously with out answering her back.

She told him. "By the way someone drugged Kagura in the locker room…you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"Why should I?" he asked giving her a blank stare.

"Kagura made someone angry enough to drug her; you being a member of the upper echelon around here are privy to who did it."

"You make it sound like I'm a yakuza boss or something." He laughed, "Sorry but I try to stay away from gossip but you might want to try the thunder brothers."

Yura laughed mockingly at him, "Who knew? Underneath all that ice there is a sense of humor." She narrowed her eyes leaning closer to him. "I know about the secret societies in this academy after all my bother was a member of a few. I am going to find out who is responsible with or without your help.

Sesshomaru did not know what to say.

Yura stared at him before continuing "Well I got to go…remember be nice to her, and we never had this conversation. By the way question 12 is wrong." She told him handing him back his homework before walking away.

**

* * *

**

Kagura was about to leave school grounds on her way to the train station "Kagura!"

She turned seeing Gatenmaru jogging to meet her.

"Yes?"

"Look, are you still mad at me?" he asked her keeping a safe distance from her.

"I told you I forgave your drunken behavior!" she chided rolling her eyes.

"Geesh …you do not have to put it that way you know!" he told her making a face.

Kagura had to laugh at the face he made; it was hard to stay mad at him even if he deserved it.

"Look lets go get some coffee or something later." He mentioned.

"Well...I…" she stammered feeling her cheeks getting warm.

"I wont take no for an answer." He told her getting closer. "So let's go!"

Kagura smiled. "Ok…ok I'll go with you later I got somewhere to be." She found that she was not mad at him after all. Gatenmaru was not a bad person he was just not…Sesshomaru.

"So are you ok?" she asked him hugging her books to her chest.

"It was just a bloody nose and maybe my future kids that where affected." He told her smiling. "But I'm alright."

"Who are you and what have you done with Gatenmaru?" she asked fawning confusion.

Gatenmaru grabbed her shoulders, the books in her arms kept his embrace from being intimate. "Kagura …I want to go out with you…"

"Well where going out to get coffee."

"No I mean I want to be… you know…your boyfriend."

Kagura found her self-blushing. "Gatenmaru I'm sorry but I…I like someone else."

"I don't care I'll take you away from him." He told her brushing his thumb on her lower lip. "Give me a chance."

Kagura raised an eyebrow at him before smiling at him flirtatiously. Gatenmaru smiled back at her before grabbing her around the waist and lifting her off the ground. "WHAT! AHH!" screamed Kagura with laughter. "Put me down Gatenmaru… are you crazy?" she exclaimed.

He did not attempt to put her down instead; he twirled them around in circles. "I'm not putting you down until you say you're going to give me a chance!"

"STOP!...ok…ok…I'll give you a chance!" she said breathlessly.

Gatenmaru stopped his spinning and put her down. Looking at her laughing eyes, he could not help but smile. "But I'm not making any promises you know!" she told him.

"I'll take my chances." He whispered before letting her go and walking away.

**

* * *

**

From the third floor window of the admin building Sesshomaru watched them attentively, he did not know what they where talking about. Sesshomaru was annoyed watching Gatenmaru's hands on Kagura but it seemed like Kagura was having no such problem; from the fact that Gatenmaru was not on the ground, grabbing his lower region in pain. **_'So much for a crush...'_** He told himself his annoyance turning to jealousy when he saw Gatenmaru pick her up and twirl her around, his keen eye not missing the laughter in Kagura's face.

Inuyasha walked towards his waiting brother; noticing the play of emotions on Sesshomaru's usual emotionless face. Inuyasha was surprised he had only seen that look of jealousy on Sesshomaru's face once and it had been when their father had let Inuyasha wheeled the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha looked towards where Sesshomaru was staring at and saw Kagura with that pansy Gatenmaru.

Inuyasha snorted a "Keh!" in discuss. He did not care much for Gatenmaru.

"For once you and I agree on something." Sesshomaru told him before regaining is cold mask of indifference. "Let's go."

The two brothers headed towards the stairs. They where a striking pair; girl's huddles around watching the Tashiotaka brothers pass by. They whispered and giggled about how cute they where. The brothers ignored the _"ohs and ahs"_ sent their way. After all they where use to girls making fools of themselves over them.

**

* * *

**

Akane was pissed her encountered win Garamaru had been unpleasant. She had tossed and turned all night thinking about what he had told her. How many of her _"friends"_ had Sesshomaru slept with while she was in Vienna? How could he do that to me!

'**_Well you_** **_no saint either!'_** said an inner voice.

Akane refused to bring her cheating into this. She was afraid to confront him but she had too after all, she did not want to loose him. He was the heir to one of the riches families in Japan and he was a handsome bastard she loved the looks of envy and jealousy she got from other girls when she was with him; men wanted her because they wanted what Sesshomaru had; so she got in her car heading to his house to confront him once and for all.

* * *

Hello all

Thank you all for your reviews and sorry is taking me so long. I'm getting ready to go to Asia for a year, but don't worry I will continue the story while I'm there.

So here is another chapter I'm not to happy with it but the others to come will be juicier so bare with me for a few. Again thank you all for the review I enjoy your input so send me ideas if you like.

Meow

Tabi


	16. REPLACEMENT GIRL

**Chap 16 REPLACEMENT GIRL**

"Young master, Miss Omode is here to see you." said Yumi the housekeeper.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow before telling her. "Take her to the study I will be there shortly.

"Yes sir." She replied.

Sesshomaru grimace before walking to his closet; removing his uniform jacket, he was in the process of unbuttoning his shirt when Akane said. "How dare you make me wait!" Sesshomaru looked at her sideways. "I made you wait because I am changing out of my school uniform and you're supposed to wait in the study Akane, mother does not like strangers walking around the house unescorted."

"Do you make those other bitches wait too? And I'm not a stranger I'm your girlfriend!"

A knock interrupted their argument. "Young master…"

"Is ok Yumi I'll take care of it." said Sesshomaru dismissing the housekeeper.

"Yes young master."

"Take care of it? I'm not something to set aside Sesshomaru!" admonished Akane angrily.

Sesshomaru ignored her; he took off his shirt before reaching for his pants belt. "Do you mind? I am changing!"

"Did you fuck Yokiro?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "Catching up with old gossip?…Have you been talking to Garamaru?"

"What makes you think that it was he who told me?"

Sesshomaru undid his pants. "Because he did!" he told her.

"He told me that you fucked half of my friends!"

"If they let me fucked them, then their not your friends Akane." He told her taking off his pants.

"You son of a bitch!" she screeched.

Sesshomaru walked around his closet in his silk underwear looking for something to wear. "Really Akane can I change in peace and don't insult my mother."

"Why do you do this to me?" she asked tears reaching her eyes but she refused to shed them.

"Oh come on Akane like you don't fuck around on me?" he told her absentmindedly.

"What! How can you…I have never…" she stammered.

"Save it Akane, I really don't care anymore." He said.

"You don't care?" she asked him perplexed.

"No." he said nonchalantly.

"No? You're not going to embarrass me anymore Sesshomaru."

"I am not…" he started then stopped; a frown animated his face before he continued. "You do a good job of doing that yourself." He finished.

Akane picked up one of his shoes and threw it at him. "Fuck you Sesshomaru! I am sick of your attitude, you heartless bastard." Sesshomaru had side stepped the shoe she threw at him. "Stop it Akane… and leave my shoes out of it."

Akane was getting emotional. "God! I hate you!"

Sesshomaru was getting irritated. "Save the temper tantrums Akane! Look maybe we need to take a break from each other, maybe date other people." He told her.

Akane knew that Sesshomaru hated emotional women. "Date other people? Are you serious?" she asked taken aback.

Sesshomaru looked at her and nodded his head. Akane felt sick. "Why would we want to do that?" she asked him narrowing her eyes.

"The truth is I am getting bored with our relationship, plus you're like countries away most of the year." He told her turning his back to her.

Akane walked to him wrapping her hands around his waist and placing her face on his back. "You know that we don't have a boring relationship."

Sesshomaru placed his hands over hers. "We have hot sex…not a relationship."

"So if we do, why go elsewhere?" she told him lightly kissing his back.

Sesshomaru stayed silent. _**'Yeah why go elsewhere?'**_ he thought.

"Maybe I am looking for something more." He said aloud to no one in particular.

"What more do you need? Your rich, you can have anything you want…and you have me." She finished before licking in between his shoulder blades.

"Do I Akane?" he told her shivering before turning in her arms.

Akane gave him a hooded smile. "Mmm… you do." She said before kissing his lips.

Sesshomaru kissed her. "I still think we need a break." He told her after breaking the kiss.

Akane narrowed her eyes at him. "So this is it?" she asked him. Sesshomaru noticed that she was not upset anymore.

"For now." He told her running his fingers threw her hair.

Akane gave him a knowing smirk. "Be careful what you ask for Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru was weary of that smirk. "You're making this too easy Akane, why?"

"What would make you say that?" She said sweetly.

"You're not mad?"

"I will let you play for now, but know that you belong to me Sesshomaru, you always come back to me." She stated before sucking on his neck.

"That's true." He told her closing his eyes in pleasure. "So do I get a pity fuck?" he asked her.

"You can't have your cake and eat it too Sesshomaru!" snarled Akane angrily.

**

* * *

**

"So he wants to go out for coffee?" asked Yura who was lying on Kagura's bed. She looked at her drying toenails. "Do you like this color nail polish?"

"I told him that I liked someone else but he still thinks he can get me to go steady with him." said Kagura who was also lying on the bed opposite Yura. "I don't care too much for it."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to remove it once it dry's and go with the clear one."

"Not the polish! Gatenmaru…"

"I don't have the slightest idea! I mean Gatenmaru is a nice guy and all but…" Kagura let her answer die.

"Yes I know he's not the almighty Sesshomaru-sama." Yura mocked rolling her eyes

Kagura stuck her tongue out mockingly, Yura picked up the pillow she was laying on and threw it at Kagura's face. "What was that for?" asked Kagura taking the pillow and throwing it back.

"You silly ninny that boys got you in a state of stupidity… I swear!"

"You're just jealous!" Kagura sing song.

Yura gave her friend a disgusted frown. "What? I don't want either of those two losers." Yura told her before picking up a stuff teddy bear she was about to throw at Kagura.

"No! Not Mr. Nipples leave him out of this!" cried Kagura sitting up.

"Mr. Nipples?" Yura frowned looking at _Mr. Nipples_ "Are you serious? That's the most idiotic name for a girl to name her stuffed animal… her dildo maybe but not her stuffed anima--" Yura did not finished what she was saying because standing at the door behind Kagura was Muso, and by the look on his faced he had heard what she said.

Kagura let out a laugh. "You're so silly… what's wrong?" Kagura frowned looking at Yura before turning to look at what Yura was staring at. "Shit! Muso don't you know how to knock?"

"Such language!…from Prep school girls too." Muso reprimanded walking towards Yura giving her an insolent look before taking Mr. Nipples from her. "Kagura I told you to leave my things alone!"

"But Mr. Nipples is my favorite… plus you said I could have him!" she pouted.

Yura raised an eyebrow at this. "So Mr. Nipples is yours?"

Muso raised an eyebrow looking down at her on the bed. "So you play with dildos?" he shot back.

Yura turned red with embarrassment and was unable to speak.

"Muso leave Yura alone and what do you want?" asked Kagura defending her friend.

"Kagura is getting late for company don't you think?" said her brother while looking down at a red faced Yura.

"What are you talking about Muso is not even time for dinner!"

Never one to hold his tongue Muso asked his sister. "Kagura do you have a dildo too?"

**

* * *

**

Akane opened her eyes to look down at Sesshomaru who was slowly lifting her up and down on his shaft. "Uahh…that feels so good!" she exclaimed her hands tightening on either side of his shoulders. Sesshomaru's hands tighten on her waist before he increased the tempo of his thrust. Some how they had ended up on his closet floor Akane riding him for dear life.

"Ohhh…fuck!" Sesshomaru moaned sitting up making his shaft go deeper.

"Aahhh!" Akane cried in response before Sesshomaru kissed her. Her hands tighten around his back. Breaking the kiss, his lips moved down to her neck.

"Ohhh…baby…fuck me… harder!" She panted wrapping her legs around his lower back and thrusting down.

Sesshomaru complied by grabbing her shoulders and thrusting upwards repeatedly. While sucking on her shoulder, they kept this going for a while before Akane threw her head back crying out. "Ohhh…god… I'm… coming…Aahhhh!" she shrieked trembling in her orgasm.

Sesshomaru kissed her, Akane noticed that he was still hard. She squeezed her inner muscles making them both moan with pleasure. "Mmm…what's wrong?" she asked him.

Sesshomaru nipped her neck slightly. "I want you to make me cum with your mouth."

Break

"What?" Kagura barked. "What kind of question is that to ask your sister?"

"Do you?" he asked again his eyes never leaving Yura's face. The thought of Yura having and using a dildo was not sitting well with him.

"No!" she shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You!" He pointed at Yura. "Get out of my house!"

Yura blinked breaking out of her stupor. "What!"

"Muso that's enough!" came a harsh voice from the doorway. They all turned to see Naraku standing there looking furiously at his brother.

"I want this little slu--" he never finished the sentence taking a page from Kagura ball buster Yura punched him right in the nuts.

"Ouch..." Naraku whispered grimacing with sympathy.

Taking Mr. Nipples from him Kagura said. "That's going to hurt in five…4…3…2…1."

Muso looked surprised at first before the pain his sister predicted set-in. The room whirled for a second before he fell to his knees on the floor his head going forward landing on Yura's lap.

**

* * *

**

Akane removed the condom from Sesshomaru's shaft; she stroked him up and down with her skillful hands giving him a knowing smiled. After all, she had done this a few times before. Sesshomaru leaned back on his elbows, looking down at Akane work her magic on him. 'I'm going to miss this.' He thought.

**

* * *

**

"Get off me you pervert!" shriek Yura.

"Oh…my god Muso!" screamed Kagura.

"Is he dead?" asked Naraku alarmed.

They all exclaimed at the same time. Poor Muso had passed out on Yura and if he had remained conscious, just knowing he had touched Yura so intimately with his face would have made him passed out anyway.

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru nodded at his father who was exiting his car. "Sir."

"Would it kill you to call me dad Sesshomaru?"

"Mr. Tashiotaka." greeted Akane.

"Akane." His dad acknowledged dismissingly before heading to the house.

Sesshomaru walked Akane to her car. "I'm returning to Switzerland this Friday." She told him. "Sow your wild oats if you most Sesshomaru but I am the future lady Tashiotaka."

Sesshomaru did not dispute what she said. After all, their family's merger by marriage would make him very powerful indeed and one thing Sesshomaru loved beside his family was power.

"Have a safe trip." he told her opening her car door. She turned and gave him a long passionate kiss, Sesshomaru returned it.

**

* * *

**

Kagura felt guilty lying to her brother Naraku, but it could not be help. If he knew where and with whom she was going, he would have locked her up until she was forty. Yura had told her brother that they where going on a shopping trip to Yokohama for the weekend. She stood outside the ice cream shop waiting for Sesshomaru. Even though it was early morning, there where people walking around. I hope that I'm not seen by any of my brother's friends.

"Hey pretty girl." greeted a male voice.

Kagura turned towards the voice. "Hey Bankotsu."

Bankotsu was the neighborhood bad boy, but he was more of a robin hood than anything else. They had been good friends before she transferred to the academy.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Waiting on a ride." She told him.

Bankotsu gave her a knowing smile. "Are you being naughty Kagura?"

Kagura look at him shaking her head with amusement saying nothing.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." He smiled.

"So what have you been up too?" she asked him.

"Not much studying for college entrance exams and helping father around the shop." He told her.

Bankotsu's family owned a flower shops in the neighborhood.

"Staying out of trouble I hope?" she teased him.

"I can't help it if I like to rumble once in a while you know."

"You need a girlfriend to manage all that energy." He blushed at her observation.

"By the looks of the car that's heading this way, my chances are zero. Ugh?" he said sadly.

Kagura turned to see Sesshomaru's Ferrari pulled up to the curve in front of her.

Kagura turned back to Bankotsu. "My ride is here, sorry got to go."

Sesshomaru got out of the car and headed to the passenger side to open the door for her, his eyes stayed on Bankotsu.

"Hi" said Kagura smiling at Sesshomaru handing him her bag; he took his eyes away from Bankotsu long enough to nod at her. He closed the door once she got in. Bankotsu walked in front of Sesshomaru's car admiring it. "Nice." He told Sesshomaru before he continued. "I hope you take care of Kagura as well as you do your car."

Sesshomaru put Kagura's bag in the storage compartment of his car. Before giving Bankotsu, a cold smile. "I always take care of my toys!" he shot back before opening his door and getting in.

Bankotsu wave at her before getting out of the way. "Asshole" he muttered.

**

* * *

**

"So who was that?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"An old school friend of mine."

Sesshomaru looked at her side ways but said nothing.

"So where is your sister?" She asked him.

"Where going to meet her." was his short answer.

'_**Was he brooding?'**_ she thought.

Kagura decided not to ask what was wrong. Therefore, they rode in silence the rest of the way.

**

* * *

**

Kagura most of dozed off she was awaken by Sesshomaru. "We're here."

"Ugh? Oh did I go to sleep on you?" she asked him yawning.

Sesshomaru gave her a small smile before saying. "It's ok."

Kagura blinked noticing that they where next to an aircraft hanger. "Where are we?" she asked him when he opened her door.

"The airport."

"Why?" she asked puzzled.

"Well I usually fly to the western lands." He told her amused at her question.

"Oh!" was all she said.


	17. GET AWAY

_**CHAP17 Get Away**_

"Wait…you didn't say anything about flying." Kagura blubber nervously, looking at the private jet looming on the tarmac.

Sesshomaru turned to look at her; noticing her worried face. "Have you ever been on an airplane before?"

Kagura gave him a nervous laugh before saying. "Well my father's Lear jet has been on the fritz lately…of course I have never been on an airplane before!" she finished angrily rolling her eyes at him.

Sesshomaru frowned before arching a delicate eyebrow at her temper tantrum. "Don't worry, after all I'm the hero here I'll make sure no harm comes to you." He told her taking her into his arms.

Kagura gave him a hard look before putting her head on his chest, inhaling his scent; she squeezed him tightly before saying softly. "You promise?"

Sesshomaru moved slightly grabbing her shin forcing her to look at him. "I promise." He said before kissing her softly on her forehead.

Kagura blinked then shriek when she found herself being lifted bridal style by Sesshomaru. "Well my lady your carriage to the western lands awaits." He said taking her up the G-4 stairs. Neither of them noticed the people around them, most of them employed by the Tashiotaka family for years; looked on in surprise and shock at the way the always cold and stoic Sesshomaru was behaving.

If Yura was here she would have shrugged her shoulders before muttering a. "who knew he had it in him?!"

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the stands watching the archers take there places. He was here even thought he had told her he was not going to come see her compete. He frowned to himself placing his hands inside the pockets of his pullover. He was trying to be inconspicuous by wearing a baseball hat but his hair did not give him that option. "Stupid wench…" he muttered to himself wondering why he was here. _**'Maybe because you like her…'**_ said a voice inside his head. 

"I do not like that stupid wench!" he yell back at himself.

"Are you ok young man?" asked an older woman.

Inuyasha frowned at her before saying. "Yeah," then muttering to himself. "Meddlesome old bat mind your business!"

(WACK) An umbrella hit him on the head. "I heard that you little brat."

"Hey! What the hel--" (WACK) she hit him again before he could finish.

"Apologies to grandma right now you hoodlum!" someone yelled.

"Yeah!" said another.

"Kids these days have no shame!" said a man.

"I feel sorry for his mother, the shame of it all." said another old woman.

Inuyasha found himself surrounded by an angry mob of spectators; he quickly got up and left yelling. "Sorry… you old bat!"

He was about to go home when he heard. "Up next is Higurashi, Kagome." Inuyasha stopped turning around to get a glimpse of her.

* * *

Kagura opened her eyes to see a little girl staring at her in wonder. Kagura smiled at her before saying. "You must be Rin." 

"You're pretty." Rin told her.

Kagura could not help the blush that stained her cheeks. "You think?" she asked the little girl.

Rin nodded her head up and down in a "yes."

"But not as pretty as you." Kagura told her.

Rin giggled. "Rin is pretty!"

Kagura smiled as the little girl lay down on the seat hugging a teddy bear and placing her thumb in her mouth, she stared at Kagura in wonder. Kagura looked out the window, she most have dowsed off. She smiled remembering him calming her fear of being on an airplane, he was a very different person away from the academy, Yura was so wrong about him. Kagura frowned looking around. _**'Where was he?'**_

As if Rin read her mind she said. "He's flying the plane."

* * *

Naraku yawn lazily while sitting on the kitchen table drinking a cup of 

Tea. He tried to contain the smile that came to his face when Muso entered the kitchen.

"Morning..." grumbled Muso.

"Morning little brother." answered Naraku.

Muso pored himself a cup of tea and sat across from his brother. Naraku gave him a questionable look.

"What?" asked Muso frowning.

Naraku laughed. "Nothing."

Muso dismissed his brother's laughter, "Kagura and Kanna still sleep?"

"No and yes." said Naraku

"Well?" said Muso expecting more from his brother.

Naraku took a slow sip of his tea before answering his brother. Kanna is and Kagura is not."

"Hiding in her room is she?" Muso smirked. "Serves her right!"

Naraku looked at Muso. "Hiding from whom? You?...sorry bro Kagura is gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"She and Yura went out of town to do girl stuff." Naraku shrugged his shoulders in explanation.

"WHAT! And you let her GO?" he asked Naraku raising his voice.

"Yes I did!" said Naraku getting angry. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"You damn right I got a problem with it!" he retorted. "I told Kagura to stay away from that girl and after she attacked me last night, you stilled allowed her to go? Whose side are you on?"

"I'm not taking sides here Muso and if I was I would have to take Yura's on this."

"You were out of line Muso, plus she Kagura's friend not yours. Kagura is old enough to

hang with whoever she wants."

* * *

"This place is beautiful..." 

"You like it?" he asked pleased with her reaction.

"Yes I do." She said smiling out the window.

He sat across from her in the limo, Rin sat next to her chatting away about everything. Kagura seemed genuinely interested in his sister's chatter answering her back. Kagura and Rin had been laughing for most of the ride. Sesshomaru was surprised that Rin took to Kagura so easily. It was hard to tell who the child was and who the young adult was. Kagura looked his way briefly giving him a smile before returning to the conversation her and Rin were having. Sesshomaru blinked at her smile feeling like someone had kicked him in the chest taking all the air out of his lungs.

'_**Get a hold of yourself man! She is just a nobody. **_

* * *

Kagome needed a bull's-eye to win the competition. "Come on! You can do it!" he muttered nervously. Inuyasha watched as Kagome place her last arrow on the bull's-eye. He let out the breath he was holding letting out a yell "YES! WAY TO GO KAGOME!" Kagome heard him; she turned and waved at him excitedly "Inuyasha!" He found himself waving back enthusiastically with a big smile on his face.

* * *

The limo finally came to a stop in front of a massive castle. Kagura look towards the entrance and was surprised to see servants lined up waiting to greet them. Sesshomaru got out the limo first then turned to offer her his hand. Kagura took it coming out of the limo she turned and like wise she offered Rin her hand. "Welcome lord Sesshomaru, lady Rin." they all said in unison. Sesshomaru nodded back acknowledging their greeting. Kagura blinked at this her face in awe at all the attention. Sesshomaru played lord of the manor to a tee. Kagura found herself guided up the pathway; the servants looked at her curiously they wonders who she was and why she was here with the stoic lord.

* * *

Kagome closed her eyes enjoying the warmth of Inuyasha's back, she leaned closer breathing in his scent. "What are you doing?" he asked looking back at her. 

"Nothing." She replied.

"Keh"

"You can put me down you know, I'm too heavy!" she protested.

"No" he said

"Why do you always insist on carrying me on your back?"

Inuyasha frowned at her question but had no answer. "Well?" she persisted.

"Because I want too." He told her. "Are you hungry?" he said changing the conversation.

"Hmmm a little."

"Good lets get something to eat." He told her.

* * *

A feminine hand toggled through the pictures she had taken of Kagura. "Hmmm…" she mused admiring her handy work. 

"She's hot; I see why he wants revenge…" said the female behind her.

The girl with the camera licked her lips. "To bad he didn't want her deflowered… I would have enjoyed having a go at her."

"Ha aha." Her companioned laughed without humor.

"Are you jealous?" said the other girl putting the camera down before turning to look at her companion.

Her companion shrouded her shoulder as an answer.

HELLO


End file.
